Kamen rider vortex
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: Lucius Prax is a man with a genius level of intelligence and the means to fight a legion of monsters that are terrorizing the city of Cronus. Now he fights as Kamen rider vortex.
1. Chapter 1

In a very big city known as Cronus, a woman was walking down a street while it was raining heavily. This woman held her umbrella tightly and said," When is this storm gonna pass already? I'm getting sick and tired of holding this umbrella. "

The woman continued walking until she was thrown off her balance by a huge gust of wind. The woman stumbled slightly then she noticed a azure portal open in front her and this was where the wind was coming from. This woman stared at the portal then had her eyes glow azure as she heard," _Obey me, human. "_

The woman stood up and stayed in place as a monster jumped out of the portal and stood before her. This monster had green skin that had a metal like shine to it and it's eyes were pitch black. The monster had claws at the ends of each of its fingers and it wore a tattered version of a world war two army uniform.

The monster smirked evilly revealing his jagged teeth then he reached for the girl when he heard," **SLOW DOWN.** "

Suddenly a white blur came from behind the monster and slashed him twice then hit it back into the portal.

" **SPEED UP.** "

The woman fell down unconscious. The woman's eyes opened slowly and she saw a man silhouette with red eyes standing a few feet away from her. This silhouette looked at the woman then walked away into the shadows.

* * *

3 months later.

At a small apartment, a young man with short black hair was brushing his teeth as he button up his shirt. This man wore a black suit jacket and black slacks along with a white button down and white sneakers.

This man walked into his bathroom and spit into the sink before saying," Hey Lucius, you ready? "

Suddenly the man heard a crash and sighed before gargling water and spitting it into the sink. This man then walked downstairs to a basement and looked on the ground and said," You're not ready. "

On the ground was another man that had shoulder length wavy black hair that had white streaks in it. This man wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. This man is Lucius.

{ _Authors note: His name is pronounced Loo-see-us. }_

Lucius sat up then said," Note to self, don't do that again. "

" Dude, are you still messing with your inventions? We gotta be at my job in an hour and you know how long it took me to convince Ms. Stevens to give you a chance. ",The man said in an annoyed tone. Lucius looked at the man then said," Oh hey Ron. That thing you set up is today? " as he stood up.

" Yes, it's today and you need to put on some better clothes. ",Ron said as he picked up Lucius. Lucius got to his feet then walked over to a twin bed which had a few random items on it then he pulled out a red hoodie and put it on before saying," Okay I'm good now. "

" Lucius, your shoes. ",Ron said. Lucius looked at his feet then he put his socks on before putting on red high top shoes. Lucius then looked at a table that had an oval shaped device on it that had a lever on the left side.

This oval shaped device was black in color with a white center that had a hole in the middle. This white portion had the numbers one through twelve going around it, like on a lever also had a white handle.

Lucius picked this device up and a pocket watch, that was white with a black line going down the middle, and said," I'm ready to go. "

Ron and Lucius walked upstairs and Ron asked," What is that oval thing? "

" It's an invention of mine. I always have to carry it with me. ",Lucius said.

" Why? ",Ron asked.

" Can't tell you that. ",Lucius said.

" Why not, I'm your brother? ",Ron asked.

" It's because you're my brother that I can't tell you. ",Lucius said. Ron look at Lucius then sighed before saying," You're the weirdest genius I've ever known Lucius. "

" I'm the only genius you've met. ",Lucius said.

* * *

In some kind of room with a blue hue over it all, the monster from before was growling in anger and said," Grah! I need to get out of here, I need to feed! "

" Good thing that you're the one going out today, Grak. ",a man in armor said as he walked up to the monster.

This man's armor was primarily black but it had silver lines all over and silver spikes on the shoulders, knees, elbows, and back of the hands. This armor also had a big silver twelve on the back. The helmet was primarily black with a silver visor that extend into a mouth plate, this visor was shaped like a horned lizard of some sort.

Grak nodded then said," Thank you. Thank you Lord Midnight. "

Grak opened a blue portal and walked into it before it closed. Midnight chuckled then said," Let's see if this adversary you spoke of is true. "

" Isn't that a bit cruel Midnight? Sending one of your soldiers out only to have them die? ",another armored man said.

This man's armor was like Midnight's except the black was replaced with navy blue, the silver was now dark yellow and there were no spikes on it. The visor was in the shape of a wolves head and was dark yellow. This armor also had a big six on the back.

" Possibly but it is a necessary sacrifice in order for us to assess the one who has been sending us back here. You should know that Dusk. ",Midnight said as he walked past Dusk. Dusk chuckled then said," Guess I can't fault you. " as he followed Midnight.

* * *

Back with Lucius and Ron, they were both inside a office of a corporation known as K inc.

Ron stood beside a Hispanic woman that wore a green t shirt, black skirt, and Green and black shoes. This woman also had black hair that went to half her neck and was in a feathered style.

The woman looked at Ron and asked," Where is this guy you wanted me to talk to? "

" He should be here. I don't know where he went to. ",Ron said in a worried tone. The woman sighed then was surprised when Lucius appeared behind her and Ron and said," Hello. "

" Ah! Who are you? ",The woman said in surprise as she turned to Lucius. Ron sighed then said," What have I told you about appearing out of nowhere?! "

" That I shouldn't do it unless I need to. ",Lucius said.

" At all. I said you shouldn't do it at all. ",Ron said. Lucius nodded then looked at the woman, who was shorter than him by a few inches, then bluntly said," Who's this? "

" This is Ashley Stevens. Aka the woman you're supposed to my and impress! ",Ron said. Ashley looked at Ron and said," Can I get some context as to who this guy is and how you know him? "

" Oh sorry Ms Stevens. This is my little brother, Lucius, he's the guy I told you about. ",Ron said in a frazzled tone. Ashley nodded then said," Well then hello there Lucius. I'm Ashley Stevens, CEO of K incorporated. "

" How old are you? ",Lucius said bluntly. Ashley gave a confused look the said," What? "

" How old are you? I mean you look way too young and pretty to be a CEO. Must be their daughter. ",Lucius said bluntly. Ashley blushed slightly then said," Oh uh, thanks I guess. "

Ron smacked his brother in the back of the head and said," What have I told you Lucius. You don't just spout whatever comes to your mind in conversation. "

" Why not? I mean she didn't mind it, in fact she blushed. ",Lucius said. Ron gained an angry expression then Ashley said," Ron, may I talk to you over here please. "

Ashley and Ron stepped a few feet away from Lucius then Ashley said," What is with your brother? "

" I'm sorry Ms Stevens, Lucius isn't good at being normal. ",Ron said.

" Normal? ",Ashley asked.

" See, my brother has this thing where he is incapable of talking to people in a way where he isn't blunt. ",Ron said.

" So he's socially awkward? ",Ashley said.

" More like socially impudent. ",Ron said.

" What are you guys talking about? ",Lucius said as he appeared beside Ashley. Ashley screamed then said," Is that apart of his thing. "

" Yeah. He also doesn't know how to approach people. ",Ron said. Lucius scratched his head then he looked out the window and saw a blue portal open and Grak step out of it. Lucius gained a confused look then he said," He came back? "

" Who came back? ",Ron asked while looking out the window with Ashley. Ron and Ashley screamed and said," What is that thing? "

" It is my chance to test out the upgrades! ",Lucius said with a happy tone before he ran down the hallway shouting," Fighting spirit engage! "

" Lucius! ",Ron said as he and Ashley chased after Lucius.

* * *

In the parking garage, Grak effortlessly punched security guards back then opened his mouth and blue energy came out of the guards and went into his mouth. Grak closed his mouth then said," Oh that was good. "

Grak then turned to the door as Lucius ran out of it, having Ron and Ashley behind him. Grak chuckled but stopped in his place when he heard Lucius say," Ooh, you look way cooler in the light. This reminds of Jojo when Jonathan fought those zombies. "

" What? ",Ashley said.

" He is also a very big Jojo's Bizarre Adventures fanboy. ",Ron said in an unamused tone. Lucius took out the oval shaped device and put it on his waist, making a black belt strap wrap around Lucius's waist.

" You're a weird one so I'm gonna kill you and your friends now. ",Grak said.

" Wait but then we couldn't properly fight. ",Lucius said as he took out the pocket watch and pressed the button on top. Lucius put the watch into the device and the device said," **TWELVE O'CLOCK!** "

" Uh, Lucius? What does that invention of yours do? ",Ron asked concerned. Lucius looked at his brother and said," It's called the Revoldriver and it helps me fight these guys. "

Lucius grabbed the lever and pulled it out slightly before he revved it twice like a motorcycle handle.

" Henshin. ",Lucius said as he let go of the lever. The pocket watches arms spun around rapidly as the lever slowly went back into the driver. Once the lever was fully in, the hands of the clock stopped on the twelve and the driver said," **REVOLVE.** "

A white circle with a black stripe going down the middle shot out of the driver then draped over Lucius before disappearing, leaving Lucius in armor.

The armor was all white, save for a big black line running down the middle of it. The undersuit was also the same as the armor. The helmet was the same color as the armor and had three horns on it, two on either side of the head, which were white, and one in the back of the head, which was black. The helmet also had a red visor in the shape of eyes.

" **VORTEX: CLOCK FORM! ( Excited guitar solo ), TIME WILL SLOW DOWN!** ", the driver said as Lucius posed with his hand over his face.

" You're that guy from that night! ",Grak said.

" Lucius, what in the? ",Ron said in a surprised tone. Ashley looked at Lucius with amazement.

" Actually when I am like this I go by a different name. ",Vortex said as he cracked his knuckles.

Vortex charged at Grak then punched him in the chest before kneeing him in the stomach. Grak stumbled back then punched at Vortex three times. Vortex dodged the punches then kicked Grak in the face and Grak stumbled back.

" Kamen rider vortex. Time is on my side. ",Vortex said before charging at Grak again.

* * *

Outside.

Vortex tumbled on the ground then dodged a punch from Grak before parrying another. Vortex ducked another punch then punched Grak in the chin twice. Grak growled then pushed Vortex twice then punched him in the side, sending him flying.

Vortex tumbled on the ground then jumped to his feet before back flipping out of the way of a kicking, that made the ground crack.

Ashley and Ron ran out of the parking garage and watched the fight. Ron ran his hand through his hair then said," Since when could he do all this? Why didn't he tell me he could do this? "

" Shh Ron, I'm trying to watch. ",Ashley said. Ron looked at her confusedly.

Vortex stumbled back then dodged another punch while saying," Okay need my weapon. "

Vortex revved the handle on his driver once and a huge version of clock hands appeared in his hand. Vortex slashed Grak three times then kicked the monster back.

" Ooh this still works like a charm. Still need a name for it though. Hand-ken, no that's too close to drives sword name. ",Vortex said as he looked at his weapon. Grak got up and said," How do you like this? "

A green field of energy came out of Grak and Grak said," How do you like that? "

" Like what? Oh you mean that thing you guys do where you can manipulate time? I made this so that I can freely move through it. ",Vortex said as he slashed Grak twice. Grak threw a punch at Vortex, who blocked it then slashed him in the stomach.

" I however can do this. ",Vortex said as he revved the handle on his driver once making the driver say," **SLOW DOWN.** "

Grak threw several punches at Vortex, who effortlessly dodged them before slashing Grak three times.

" I can slow down the time around me so that even though you can move, you'll be sluggish. ",Vortex said before slashing Grak across the chest, making the monster fly back and his energy field go down.

" **SPEED UP.** ",the driver said.

Ashley and Ron continued to stare at the fight but Ron asked," How did they get over there that fast? "

" Shh. ",Ashley said.

" It does have a drawback of a five second time limit and a ten second cool down, however. Anyway, time to test my upgrade. ",Vortex said as he pulled out the lever and revved it three times, making the driver shout," **REVOLVE!** "

Vortex stabbed his sword in the ground then readied himself as black and white energy surged on his right leg. Grak charged at Vortex, and tried to punch him.

Vortex chuckled and dodged the punch before kicking Grak many times as the driver said," **CLOCKWORK FINISH!** "

Vortex delivered a final roundhouse kick to Grak's head then said," You ran out of time. "

Grak screamed before exploding.

Vortex stood up straight then said," That was amazing! The finisher finally works! " before he began dancing.

Ron face palmed then said," and he's back go being my brother. "

Ashley ran over to Vortex and said," You're that guy that I saw that night. "

Vortex looked at Ashley and said," I know. "

" I wanna hire you right now. With your belt and my company, we can make a army to fight those monsters. ",Ashley said. Ron stopped beside Ashley and said," Wait you're giving him a job. "

Ashley nodded then Ron said," Oh thank you ms Stevens. "

" No. ",Vortex said.

Ashley and Ron gained confused looks then said," What? "

" I don't want the job. ",Vortex bluntly said. Ron chuckled then angrily said," Bro, why don't you take the job? "

" Because if I work for someone then I wouldn't be able to be a hero. Plus no one else gets driver. So I decline, now goodbye. ",Vortex said while changing back into Lucius. Lucius then turned on his heel and walked away from the building. Ashley and Ron stared at Lucius as he walked away with confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

At Lucius and Ron's house, Ron and Ashley entered the house and Ashley said," This is where you live? I expected something a bit more fancy seeing as how expensive your taste can be. "

" I had to buy this place because it has a basement. ",Ron said before he walked over to the basement with Ashley following.

The two went down the stairs and Ashley said," Whoa. " in surprise at all the equipment she saw and at a whiteboard that had many names written on it.

Lucius sat at a desk with a welding mask on and he looked over his shoulder and said," Don't touch anything. " before he went back to what he was doing.

Ron walked to his brother and asked," Lucius, first off why would you not accept a job from Ms. Stevens! I mean you'd be able to make enough money to get a bigger lab and not use my basement. "

" Because if I worked for someone as Vortex then they'd regulate everything I did. That's something that cannot happen when dealing with the Apparitions. ",Lucius said while getting a tool from a box. He then had two small pliers and he put them onto what he was working on and it caused a huge spark of electricity, which made Ron fall to the ground.

Lucius looked at Ron and said," You shouldn't have stood so close while I was doing that. "

" Quiet! ",Ron said as he picked himself off of the ground.

" Um, so what's an Apparition? ",Ashley asked politely.

" The monster I fought. He was an Apparition. I thought you could've figured that out on your own seeing as how you're smart enough to make your own company at the age of 22 and have it grow considerably in only two years. ",Lucius said with his back turned to Ashley. Ashley raised an eyebrow then asked," How did you know that about me? I made sure no one could find that stuff on the internet or anywhere else. "

" I hacked into your computer when I was your office. You have a very weak encryption code. ",Lucius said nonchalantly. Ashley looked at Lucius then said," I don't know whether to be angered or amazed by that. "

Lucius shrugged then took off his welding mask and picked up his weapon and said," Okay, this thing should now have a finisher in both blade and gun mode. Can't wait to try it out. "

" Isn't that the sword thing you used? ",Ron asked. Lucius nodded then said," I haven't come up with a name for it yet. All of my ideas are over there on that whiteboard. "

Ashley and Ron looked at the whiteboard and Ashley said," You haven't chosen a name but you came up with a lot. "

" Lucius is also pretty indecisive when it comes to names and some other stuff. ",Ron said while looking at the whiteboard. Ron then shook his head and said," Wait a minute, back to the subject at hand. "

" No is my answer and that's the end of that. ",Lucius said. Ron sighed then walked out of the basement. Lucius looked at his brother as he left then said," He'll understand what I mean in a bit. I mean he is the older brother. "

" Um, could you please explain it to me. ",Ashley asked. Lucius looked at Ashley and said," Yes. "

* * *

At the mystery place, Midnight and Dusk walked down a corridor and Midnight said," Kamen rider Vortex, he seems to be a capable adversary. "

" So we gonna go talk to him Midnight? ",Dusk asked.

" Not yet, let's give him one more opponent before we introduce ourselves. ",Midnight said calmly. The two stopped in a room then a female monster in a cave woman like garbs landed in front of the two. This monster had crimson skin and long fangs coming out her mouth as well as long black hair and two huge crimson black wings coming out of her back.

" Yorubi, go to the human world and feed. ",Dusk said while gesturing for the monster to leave. Yorubi nodded then she opened a blue portal and walked through it as it closed.

* * *

Back at Ron's house, Ron walked through his house then jumped when he heard a lot of talking coming from his basement. He walked down the stairs then gained a confused look when he saw Lucius and Ashley standing in front of the whiteboard.

" Uh, Ms Stevens? Why are you still here? ",Ron asked. Ashley turned to Ron and said," I'm helping Lucius come up with a name for his weapon and motorcycle. Also call me Ashley outside of work. "

Ron nodded then Lucius turned around and said," Which sounds better Ron, Time blader or Minute Cutter. "

" Both are pretty lame to be honest. Okay hold on, why is it that you two seem so buddy buddy right now? I mean he turned down your job offer Ms Stevens. ",Ron said. Ashley was about to speak but an alarm went off and Lucius ran over to his desk and gained a smile while saying," There's a monster appearing in the city. "

Lucius then grabbed his driver and put it on before running out of the basement while saying," Fighting spirit engage! "

Ron stared at his brother then Ashley ran after Lucius while saying," Hey wait up. "

Ron sighed then ran after the two.

In front of the house, Lucius drove away from it on a black and white motorcycle with Ashley on the back of it. Ron ran over to his car and started it before driving after both of them.

* * *

At a farmers market, Yorubi swooped down and ate a person before landing and saying," You all taste so good. "

Lucius stopped his motorcycle and got off along with Ashley while saying," Time is on my side. Henshin. " and putting the clock into the Revoldriver and activating the transformation.

" **TWELVE O'CLOCK! REVOLVE! VORTEX: CLOCK FORM! ( Excited guitar solo ) TIME WILL SLOW DOWN!** ", the driver said as Lucius changed into Kamen rider vortex.

Vortex cracked his neck then charged at Yorubi and the two began to fight. Yorubi threw two punches at Vortex, who blocked them before kicking Yorubi in the stomach. Vortex blocked three more punches then punched Yorubi four times before roundhouse kicking her in the face.

Yorubi stumbled then blocked a punch then punched Vortex twice before throwing him into a vendor's table. Vortex got to his feet then evaded a kick then was hit in the stomach by Yorubi.

Ashley watched the fight, while moving as if she was fighting herself, when Ron walked up to her and said," Ms Stevens, you shouldn't be here. "

" Yes I should. This is so awesome. ",Ashley said while watching the fight.

Vortex jumped over a table then revealed his sword and he said," Time for me to use the Timeslicer. Ah, that one isn't any good either. "

Yorubi revealed an axe then slashed at Vortex, who rolled under it before blocking another slash. Vortex and Yorubi slashed at one another then Vortex thrust his sword towards Yorubi, who parried it. Vortex was slashed across his back then kicked into a trash can.

" Ah man, if he would take the job then you could have some people back him up. Why won't he take it?! ",Ron said in a worried tone.

" Because he doesn't want any restrictions. ",Ashley said. Ron looked at Ashley and said," What? "

" Lucius won't take the job because he doesn't want to be restricted as Vortex. ",Ashely said.

Vortex blocked Yorubi's axe then kicked her back before running over behind a toppled table. He then got up carrying a small boy and helping a teenage girl over to a car.

Yorubi let out a field of energy which made the teenage girl stop in place. Vortex tilted the blade of his sword so it looked like a gun and shot Yorubi in the chest. He then picked up the girl and carried her and the boy over to a man. Vortex put both kids down then he shot Yorubi several times, making her energy field go down.

" He wanted to save those kids? ",Ron questioned. Ashley nodded then said," If he worked for someone, me for example, he wouldn't be able to do that as effectively. "

" But you wouldn't put any restrictions or anything on him. He'd still be able to fight as Vortex. ",Ron said.

" Actually he would have restrictions if he worked for me. I wouldn't purposely put them on him but I'd send out back up for him, back he'd have to protect. ",Ashley said.

Vortex shot Yorubi three times then was kicked in the stomach.

" Okay then you could give his backup drivers like his. ",Ron said.

" He doesn't want that either. Reason being is that he doesn't want anyone else having the burden of being a rider like him. ",Ashley said. Ron sighed and looked at Vortex as he fought.

Vortex jumped over Yorubi and shot her in the back before saying," Time to finish her. "

Vortex took the pocket watch out of the Revoldriver and put it into the circular part of his gun, making it say," **NINE THIRTY! VORTEX, CLOCKWORK STRIKE!** "

Black and white energy gathered at the barrel of Vortex's gun then he revved the handle of his driver once making it say," **SLOW DOWN.** "

Yorubi became sluggish and stayed in place as Vortex fired a burst of white and black energy, which made him fly back, came towards her. Yorubi was hit in the chest by the energy burst and exploded.

Vortex crashed through a table and tumbled on the ground before landing on his back. Vortex sat up and looked at his weapon and said," Wow, this thing has way more kickback than I thought it would. Need to tweak that. "

Ron and Ashley walked over to Vortex as he stood up. Vortex looked at Ron then said," Why are you staring at me? "

" Because I still don't get you but I understand why you won't take the job. ",Ron said. Vortex nodded then said," I knew you would. Now, I have one question. "

Ron and Ashley gained questioning looks. Vortex then said," Is Ashley single? "

Ashley blushed heavily and said," Eh?! "

Ron screamed in realization then he said," Lucius, you can't be with my boss! "

" Why not? I mean she is very beautiful, incredibly smart, great with machines. ",Vortex said as he began to ramble. Ron put his hand over where Vortex's mouth would be while saying," Shut up Lucius! "

Ashley turned around and, in an embarrassed yet flattered voice, said," Why must he be so blunt? "

Unbeknownst to the three, Dusk watched them from beside a tree and said," Vortex, such an odd character you are. It shall be fun greeting you. "


	3. Chapter 3

Currently in the mystery room, Midnight walked over to a desk and looked down at it and saying," Hmm, Vortex is a capable fighter but his attitude towards fighting and winning is that of a child's. "

" Midnight, mind if I go and greet our adversary? ",Dusk asked as he walked up to Midnight. Midnight turned around to Dusk then asked," For what reason would you want to greet him Dusk? "

" I want to personally evaluate him, see if he is worthy enough to be our opponent. ",Dusk said.

" I believe he has already proven that with the defeat of Yorubi and Grak; not to mention the others he suppressed before that. ",Midnight said. Dusk chuckled then said," Those were small fry though. I want to know he would be able to take on a general like you or I. "

" Oh, I can see why you would want that but I must still say wait a while. It would bring you no pleasure fighting him as he is. ",Midnight said. Dusk let out a sigh of disappointment then said," Okay. "

* * *

In Ron's basement, Ron and Ashley sat on Lucius' bed as he had the whiteboard facing them. Lucius stood next to the whiteboard and held a pointer in his hand while saying," Okay so it's time for me to explain things in further detail. "

" Please do because I'm very confused by all of this. ",Ron said.

Lucius chuckled then said," I'm not surprised in all honesty. "

Ron gritted his teeth in frustration. Lucius then said," Firstly, Yorubi and Grak are creatures that I have dubbed Aberrations. They come out of blue portals and seem to only have one thing in mind, consume people. "

" Wait they eat people? Like some type of animal or something? ",Ashley said.

" Not exactly. They seem to feed on a type of blue energy that I believe to be a humans life force. Anyway, Grak and Yorubi weren't the first two I've fought but they are the first I've destroyed, so I know more are coming. I haven't found any type of hierarchy or leadership in the Aberrations yet so I think they just do it. ",Lucius said as he pointed at the whiteboard. Ron and Ashley nodded then Ron said," I have one question, why did you name yourself Vortex if you don't use wind powers. "

Lucius collapsed his pointer then said," I named myself that because of the time vortex. "

" Time Vortex? ",Ron asked.

" It's a parallel to the time stream. Where the time stream is a continuous line of time, the time vortex is a constantly fluctuating entity that is unpredictable most of the time. I believe that's where the Aberrations come from. ",Lucius explained.

Suddenly, a loud ding could be heard which made Ron and Ashley jump. Lucius gained a huge smile on his face and he said," It's ready! "

Lucius ran over to a microwave and opened it before pulling out a gold pocket watch that had no numbers or hands in the middle.

Lucius giggled in excitement then said," The main body is complete! Now all I must do is program a form into it along with an ability. Which stand should I use? "

Ron looked over Lucius' shoulder and said," Isn't that the microwave that I bought like three months ago? "

" Yeah why? ",Lucius said while looking up at his brother.

" Ah dammit Lucius! Now I have to buy a new microwave. ",Ron said slightly angry.

" Yes that is what someone does when they need something. ",Lucius said while walking past Ron and Ashley. Ashley faced Ron before saying," Has he done this before? "

" Yep, another thing about my brother is that he makes inventions out of anything in the house. I've had to buy two toasters, one microwave, and five clocks in the span of month because of him once. ",Ron explained while running a hand through his hair.

Lucius sat at his desk drawing in a spiral then he turned to Ron and Ashley and said," Get out now. "

" Huh? ",Ashley and Ron questioned.

" Get out, go away, be gone, leave my lab. ",Lucius said bluntly.

" We heard that, we want to know why and if you could ask. ",Ron said.

" I need to concentrate in order to make a new form also I already asked. ",Lucius said. Ron and Ashley sighed before leaving the basement. Lucius went back to his spiral while saying," Should I use oh lonesome me? Highway star? Ooh maybe The Fool. "

* * *

Behind a building of some sort, Dusk walked out of a blue portal and looked around as it closed. Dusk looked towards the right then began walking that way before seeing many people walking on the street and cars driving around.

A pedestrian bumped into Dusk and said," Sorry sir. Whoa cool costume. "

Dusk looked at his armor then said," It is pretty cool isn't it. Great observation. "

Dusk then walked away from the pedestrian and said," Now for me to lure out Vortex. "

Dusk looked at the many buildings before pointing at one, with his hand shaped like a gun, and saying," Bang. "

The building suddenly exploded and Dusk scoffed before saying," That should get his attention. "

* * *

Back with Lucius, He had many paper balls near him and he said," Gah! This is so much harder than with clock form. What can I make a form out of? "

An alarm went off on Lucius' phone and he picked it up before saying," Making a form can wait. I need to be Vortex. "

Lucius then stood up and ran out of the basement. He then came back down the stairs and said," Let me get my driver first. Need to stop leaving this lying around. " as he got his driver from his desk.

* * *

Back in the city, Vortex drove up on his motorcycle and parked it before running to some rubble and lifting it up. Vortex helped a woman get her friend out from under some rubble and said," Run now. "

Vortex then looked around to see if there was anyone else that needed help before he spotted Dusk sitting on top of a car with his legs crossed. Dusk looked at Vortex then said," Oh there you are, was wondering how long it would take you to show up here. "

" Who're you supposed to be? ",Vortex asked.

" Me? I'm Dusk. ",Dusk said nonchalantly.

" Dusk? Odd name. ",Vortex said.

" That's funny coming from the guy who named himself Vortex, yet has no wind powers. ",Dusk said in a joking tone. Vortex pointed at Dusk then said," It's like the time vortex not a wind vortex. Why does everyone asks that. "

" Well, it's an easy mistake when you think about it. ",Dusk said. Vortex nodded then said," I'm gonna defeat you now. "

Dusk jumped off of the car and landed in a few feet away from Vortex then said," Not here please. I believe your police is coming and I don't like audiences when I fight, I tend to kill them. "

Dusk then ran away from Vortex with Vortex saying," Wait a minute! " as he got on his bike and chased after Dusk.

* * *

Back at Lucius' house, Ron walked into his basement while saying," Lucius, I think I left my phone down here. Mind if I look for it? "

Ron then stopped when he saw Lucius wasn't there and said," Lucius? Where'd he go? "

Ron walked over to Lucius' desk and saw a image of Dusk sitting on a car. Ron then gained a surprised look on his face and ran out of the basement as fast as he could.

* * *

On a bridge, Dusk and Vortex were now fighting one another. Dusk blocked a punch from Vortex then a kick before punching Vortex in the chest. Dusk kicked at Vortex, who dodged it then punched him in the chest many times. Dusk countered one of Vortex's punches then kicked him in the spine making Vortex stumble forward.

" You're a very nice fighter Vortex. No wonder you suppressed us these past few months. ",Dusk said in a encouraging tone.

" You're good too. I have to use my fighting spirit a lot. ",Vortex said. Dusk giggled then said," I remember something about you having an ability to manipulate time, please show it to me. "

Vortex twisted the handle on his driver once making it announce," **SLOW DOWN!** "

Dusk became slightly sluggish and said," Oh neat. It slows time but for me, it makes me sluggish. "

Vortex then kicked Dusk in the stomach before punching him twice.

" **SPEED UP!** ",the revoldriver said as time sped up.

Dusk flew back then landed and skidded back on all fours. Dusk looked up at Vortex and said," Allow me to show you my ability. "

Dusk then sent out a pulse of navy blue energy that made Vortex stop in place. Suddenly, Vortex tumbled back to the wall of the bridge and said," What the? "

Dusk stood a few feet away from Vortex and said," What? You didn't see what I did? Why don't I show you again. "

Suddenly, Vortex was standing with his back to the bridges wall. Dusk stood on the other side of the bridge and said," Did you notice it that time? "

" This is just like when the stardust crusaders couldn't figure out Duo's stand power. Wait a second, you can stop time can't you. ",Vortex said.

" Exactly. Now I hope this doesn't kill you because you're fairly entertaining. ",Dusk said as he had navy blue and yellow energy cover the fingertips of his gloves. He then knelt down as it changed to being night with a blue moon behind him. Dusk then jumped into the air before slashing sending blue and yellow energy slashes towards Vortex while shouting," Wolf's Bane! "

Vortex was hit in the chest by the energy slashes and crashed through the bridge wall before falling into the river.

Dusk landed as it changed back to day then he said," Yo Midnight, you enjoy the show? "

Dusk then turned on his heel to see Midnight standing behind him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight stared at Dusk then said," You went after Vortex. "

" Yes, I wanted to evaluate him and I did. That boy is really good at fighting just in case you wanted to know. ",Dusk said. Midnight nodded then he punched Dusk in the stomach then in the face. Dusk stumbled to the side then dodged a punch before throwing a punch of his own. Midnight dodged the punch then he kicked Dusk in the chin, making the wolf based warrior stumble back.

Midnight then grabbed Dusk by his throat and said," I thought I told you to not go after Vortex just yet. "

" Yes you told me, I didn't necessarily say I'd do it. ",Dusk said in a playful voice. Midnight lifted his arm and the spikes on this arm began to shift towards Dusk face until they became a blade that encompassed Midnights entire hand. Dusk put his hands up as Midnight menacingly said," Next time, make sure you do as you're told. "

Midnight then threw Dusk aside while saying," Go back and await my orders. "

Dusk sighed then in a bored tone said," Alright, alright. " before he walked into a blue portal.

Midnights spikes rearranged themselves as Midnight looked at the river beneath the bridge.

* * *

Currently on a walkway, Ashley was walking with her arms crossed and while she was saying," I can't believe Lucius and Ron ditched me. Well Lucius I just met so it's not that surprising but Ron is my assistant so he gets paid to hang around me. "

Ashley then looked to her right and saw an unconscious Lucius on the shore. Ashley ran down to Lucius and once she was close, she knelt down beside the man and in a concerned tone said," Lucius. Lucius, are you okay? "

" World. ",Lucius said under his breath.

Ashley was confused then asked," What? "

" World. ",Lucius repeated. He suddenly awoke and said," World! "

Ashley jumped back and landed on her butt while saying," Whoa! "

" World, world, world. ",Lucius said as he got to his feet and staggered to the walkway. Ashley looked at Lucius then followed him while saying," Lucius! Lucius! Are you even listening to me?! Lucius! "

Lucius continued staggering while saying the same word over and over again. Ashley groaned then grumbled," Why am I being ignored by both of these brothers? It's not like they have a bunch of meetings, interviews, and a company to run. "

* * *

In the mysterious place, Dusk stood by himself as Midnight came up to him and said," Next time you defy me, I will not be as merciful as I was. "

" What? Don't you think it's a bit extreme Midnight, I mean he's alive. ",Dusk said nonchalantly. Midnight looked at Dusk and said," You better hope he is Dusk. "

" Why do you want him alive anyway? It would be more logical to just end him as he is now. ",Dusk said while sitting on a desk.

Midnight only looked at his boots before walking away while saying," Just don't do anything Dusk. "

Dusk watched Midnight and said," What is his interest in Vortex? "

* * *

In Ron's basement, Ron ran down the stairs and said," Ms. Stevens, how's Lucius? "

" He's good, I think. ",Ashley said in a confused tone. Ron then looked at Lucius' desk to see him wrapped in a blanket while typing on his computer. Ron then walked over to Lucius and said," Uh you okay Luce? "

" World. ",Lucius said with a smirk. Ron raised an eyebrow then he looked at Ashley as she said," He's been saying that one word for the past three hours and I have no clue why. "

Ron nodded then said," Luce, you okay buddy? "

Lucius looked at Ron and said," World. " while putting a finger his mouth. Ron nodded then said," I have no clue what's going on with him right now. "

" This is new even to you? ",Ashley asked.

Ron nodded then both stared at Lucius who continued typing into his computer with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the mysterious room, Dusk sat alone and he said," Well since I cannot go out right now, might as well send one of my subordinates. "

Dusk then snapped his fingers and a feral and muscular dog humanoid, that looked like a German shepherd, wearing a tattered nineteen thirties police uniform appeared beside Dusk. Dusk looked at the dog humanoid and said," Go out and feed Justco. "

" Yes Master Dusk. ",Justco growled before jumping into a blue portal.

* * *

The next day, Ron was drinking coffee in his kitchen. He put his cup down then jumped up as he heard," IT'S COMPLETE! " coming from his basement.

Ron sighed then turned around as Lucius ran up to him and said," Ron, look what I have done. I completed my new watch. "

Lucius then held out the gold pocket watch that now has a fist outlined on the back of it. Ron nodded then said," Okay, what is it supposed to do? "

Lucius was about to say it but then he heard an alarm coming from his lab and he ran back down to his lab. Ron looked at the door then saw Lucius run up with his revoldriver in hand and his hoodie on.

" Fighting spirit engage! ",Lucius said excitedly as he ran out the door to his motorcycle.

Ron sipped his coffee as he heard his brother drive off. He then said," That's my brother. "

* * *

In a plaza, Justco slashed three security guards in their backs then absorbed blue energy from them. He then jumped over towards a group of teenage girls and growled before getting hit by the wheel of Lucius' bike. Lucius parked his bike then got off of it said," Run now. " to the group of girls, to which they complied.

Justco looked at Lucius and said," Vortex, you have come to face me, Justco. Excellent. "

" Well I did but don't expect me to play fetch or anything else. In fact you're not really an opponent to me. ",Lucius said while putting on his revoldriver. Justco chuckled then said," Oh really? Might I ask, why I am not really an opponent to you a mere human? "

Lucius took out the gold pocket watch and said," The reason you're not is because I've figured out a new trick and incorporated into my arsenal. "

Lucius pressed the button on top of the pocket watch and put it into his driver making it say," **THREE O'CLOCK** "

Unbeknownst to Lucius, Midnight and Dusk appeared on top of a building and looked down at him and Justco.

Lucius took out the lever on his driver then revved it twice before letting go and saying," Afternoon Henshin. "

The arms on the watch spun around rapidly before both stopped on the three of the driver. A golden circle came out of the driver then draped over Lucius as the driver announced," **REVOLVE!** "

The circle disappeared and Lucius now stood in armor that was completely gold. The chest armor was bulky and had heart designs for the shoulder pads. The gauntlets resembled elbow length fingerless gloves with heart design on the top of the gloves. The boots were pointed and had heart design on the kneecaps. The helmet was now slanted from the base of the forehead to the rear of the back of the head at a steep angle about half its height. The visor was a pair of red compound eyes.

" **VORTEX: WORLD FORM! (** **Dramatic music along with creepy choir. ) TIME SHALL STOP!** ",The driver announced once Lucius' transformation was complete.

Midnight and Dusk were surprised by this and Dusk said," World form? Looks interesting. " as Midnight simply leaned on the edge of the roof.

Vortex slammed his fist together then said," Kamen rider vortex, World form. Time is on my side. " before he charged at Justco.

" I think you are mistaken child. ",Justco said as he charged at Vortex. Vortex slid under a punch then punched Justco in the side, making the dog Aberration stumble to the side. Vortex dodged several attack then punched Justco three times before spin kicking him in the jaw. Justco tumbled on the ground then got to his feet and said," What is this power? "

" This is the power of my new form. Mind if I explain how it works? ",Vortex said in a cheeky voice. Justco growled and charged at Vortex.

Vortex dodged many attacks from Justco while saying," World form in based off the stand, The World, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and as such has some of its qualities. "

Vortex took a hit to his chest and said," Examples being my incredible defense. "

Vortex then punched Justco in the stomach then kicked him in the face as he said," Inhuman speed and strength. "

Justco crashed through a hot dog vendor cart then tumbled on the ground. Vortex stretched his arms then said," It does however have a downside of being most effective at close range. "

Justco got up and barked loudly making a blue energy field come over him and Vortex. Vortex was stuck in place and Justco chuckled before walking over to Vortex and winding up a punch. Vortex chuckled then said," Tricked you. " as he uppercutted Justco.

Justco flew into the air and Vortex said," I should stop him. " as he revved the handle on his driver once.

" **TIME SHALL STOP!** ",The driver sang as a gold energy field came out of Vortex. Justco completely stopped mid-air and said," What the? I can't move. "

" I made it so that my time field can stop you guys in place. Even if it is only for five seconds. ",Vortex said as gold energy engulfed both his fist. Vortex revved the handle on his driver three times which made the driver announce," **WORLD BARRAGE!** "

Vortex punched Justco many times at an unparalleled speed before he stopped and said," Your time is up. "

" **TIME SHALL START.** ",The driver announced as time started up again. Justco exploded mid-air.

Vortex fist pumped then excitedly said," It works! My new form works, hey! My new form works, yow! " as he danced.

Dusk clapped and said," Impressive. He made that in a day and it can already match my own lackies. Let's see if it can match me. "

Midnight out his hand on Dusk's shoulder then said," No, the next one he shall meet is me. "

Dusk looked at Midnight and sarcastically said," Oh, he gets a personal audience with the great Midnight. I'm jealous. "

Midnight paid no attention to Dusk and only stared at Vortex, who continued to dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Currently, Lucius was sleeping in his lab when he heard something fall. Lucius awoke and rubbed his eyes while yawning," Ron, what do you want? "

" I believe you mistake me for someone else Vortex. ",Midnight said as he walked into Lucius' view. Lucius became surprised and reached for his revoldriver but Midnight said," Please there is no need for that. I am only here to talk. "

Lucius looked at Midnight then said," Okay, but I'll keep this on just in case. " as he put on his revoldriver. Midnight chuckled then said," You're a smart one Vortex. Being able to create that belt and weapons in order to fight my subordinates is truly remarkable. However it is still a nuisance. "

" I will continue to be a nuisance as long as you continue to kill innocent people. ",Lucius said in a determined voice. Midnight chuckled before saying," Understandable. So I'll leave you with this for now. Continue to interfere and I shall see fit to get rid of you. "

Midnight then opened a portal and stepped into it before it closed. Lucius breathed heavily then he sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He then took off his driver and put it on his desk before saying," Midnight, Dusk. Who are you two? "

* * *

The next day, Ron walked into his basement and said," Hey Luce, I'm going to work now. Try not to, wow. "

Currently, Lucius was building a new pocket watch and he looked like he had just woken up. Ron walked over to Lucius and said," Dude, how long have you been working on that? "

" Most of last night then I fell asleep. Just woke up and started again. ",Lucius said while continuing to do his work. Ron sighed then said," Little brother, let me give you some advice. Just because you get an idea in your head doesn't mean you have to immediately start building it. Take a break dude. "

Ron then walked out of his basement and Lucius continued building the watch. He then stopped and sighed before getting up and walking upstairs.

* * *

At Ashley's company, Ron walked in and Ashley walked up to him and said," Ron, I am so glad you're here. We have a problem. "

" What's the problem ? ",Ron asked.

" Aurora is coming for a visit. She knows I hate it when she does yet she is doing it anyway. ",Ashely said. Ron gave Ashley a unamused look then said," , just because you and Aurora are rivals doesn't mean that every time she visits there's a problem. "

" It is when she always mentions how she's younger than me and just as successful plus how she's taller than me. She also never ceases to mention how she's super smart. ",Ashley complained. Ron looked at her and said," Aurora has only done one of those things while one she does unconsciously. "

" Still counts. ",Ashley said.

" Okay now you're acting like a child. ",Ron said.

* * *

In the city, Lucius, who now wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and his usual red shoes and hoodie, was sitting on a park bench. He sighed then said," This sucks, I'm in a slump all because of Midnight appearing in my room last night. "

Lucius then took out his clock form and world watch then said," I've been using these two for weeks now yet, just being around Midnight has made me question if they'll be powerful enough. "

" Hey. ",Lucius heard a feminine voice say. He then looked to his right to see a woman about his age sitting next to him. This woman looked to be mixed race, half black half white, with brown wavy curly hair that was long. This woman also wore a black t shirt under an orange hoodie, dark grey jeans, low top white chuck taylors.

" Who are you talking about and to? Because who's ever named Midnight has one badass name. ",this woman said. Lucius looked at the woman then bluntly said," I was talking to myself and you don't need to know who about. "

This woman nodded then said," Okay. I talk to myself sometimes too, helps me think ya know. "

This woman then saw the watches and said," Huh, didn't think people still carried pocket watches nowadays. Seeing as how we have digital clocks on our phones. "

Lucius put away his watches then said," I like using old methods. Keeps my mind engaged. "

This woman chuckled then said," That's cool. My name's Aurora Hollins by the way. "

" Lucius Prax is my name. ",Lucius said quickly. Aurora smirked then said," Lucius Prax? That's one weird name. Sounds like something out of Final fantasy or something. "

" Why do you continue to make small talk with me, someone who obviously doesn't know how to carry on a proper conversation. ",Lucius said. Aurora scratched her head then said," Because I want to get a good feel for you and see if you're all I've been told you were. Well more accurately all I have seen you be Kamen rider vortex. "

Lucius looked at Aurora and said," How do you know I'm Vortex? "

" I asked around about you and it's really easy to hack into Ashley's computers and security cameras. ",Aurora said. Lucius nodded then smirked and said," I told her to get a better firewall and encryption networks. "

Lucius and Aurora chuckled together then Lucius said," I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I'm not good at, social interaction with anyone. Especially pretty girls. "

" You think i'm pretty? ",Aurora said. Lucius nodded then Aurora said," Well good thing I think you're pretty cute too. "

Lucius and Aurora looked at one another and smiled then Lucius saw many people running towards him. He and Aurora stood up then Lucius said," Sorry but I have to go. "

" I understand, see you around Luce. ",Aurora said as she put her hands in her pockets and walked away from Lucius. Lucius looked back at her and said," She was interesting and she was pretty. Wait a sec, I talked to someone and they didn't get mad at me? Maybe I'm getting better at this being social thing. "

Lucius then turned on his heel and ran towards where people were running from.

* * *

Currently, Dusk was walking in the street blowing up cars and causing havoc. He chuckled then said," These people are so easy. "

Dusk then let out his energy field before appearing at the end of the street with ball of blue energy in his hand. Several people fell to the ground then Dusk said," Thank you. " before the blue energy ball disappeared.

Lucius ran towards Dusk with his revoldriver already on. Lucius put a watch into the revoldriver then pulled out and revved the handle while saying," Henshin. "

" **VORTEX: WORLD FORM! TIME SHALL STOP!** ",the revoldriver announced as Lucius changed into Vortex world form.

Vortex punched Dusk in the back then blocked several kicks before jumping over Dusk and kicking him in the head. Vortex landed on his feet then Dusk said," Vortex, I thought you were smart enough to heed Midnight's warning but seems I was wrong. "

" I'll telling you the same thing I told him; I will continue to be a nuisance as long as you continue to kill innocent people. ",Vortex said as he got into a fighting stance. Dusk scoffed then said," Why should you care about these people anyway? You don't know any of them. "

" Maybe not but it's the way I choose to live. ",Vortex said before charging at Dusk. Dusk charged at Vortex. Both dodged each other's attacks then Dusk summoned a pair of blue and yellow desert eagles before he shot blue energy bursts at Vortex. Vortex dodged these attacks then threw four punches at Dusk, who blocked three of them.

* * *

At Ashley's company, Ron walked up to an employee and said," Hey I need to talk to you for a sec. "

" Oh really? ",The employee asked.

" Yeah, it's a bit important and a secret. ",Ron said while putting his arm around the employee's shoulders. The two walked down the hallway.

* * *

Back with Vortex, he dodged a energy burst from Dusk then punched the wolf themed man in the chest before kicking him in the chin. Dusk stumbled back then let out his energy field, which stopped Vortex in place.

Dusk walked up to Vortex and pointed his gun to his head. Vortex then uppercutted Dusk in the chin before kicking him in the chest. Dusk flew back into a wall and his energy field went down as he fell to his front. Vortex looked at Dusk and said," Guess I can now move through your time stop, even if it takes a bit out of me. "

Dusk got to his feet and chuckled before saying, " You're not too bad Vortex but I should've told you this before hand. "

Vortex got in a fighting stance then he heard a beeping and looked at his bicep to see a black triangle on it. Dusk then took out a trigger and said," I'm not here to defeat you. " while pressing the trigger.

Vortex had electricity course through his entire body and he screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees and his transformation cancelled. Lucius looked up at Dusk as he walked up to him. Dusk kicked Lucius across the face, making him fall down.

" I'm here to capture you. ",Dusk said as Lucius fell unconscious.

* * *

Lucius awoke to find himself on top of a building. He tried to rub his eyes but he noticed his hands were tied behind his back. Dusk helped Lucius sit up on his knees and he said," Eyes forward Vortex. "

Lucius scowled at Dusk then he looked forward and saw Midnight standing at the edge of the building with Ron in his hand. Lucius became worried and angered and he said," Ron! " while trying to move. Dusk held Lucius in place and said," Hush now. "

" I told you that if you continued to interfere I'd get rid of you. What better way to do that than to get rid of your only family member. ",Midnight said as he changed his right arm into its blade state.

" No Midnight! I'm the one who's been fighting you all not Ron! Let him go! ",Lucius frantically said as he tried to get out of Dusk's grip. Ron looked at Lucius and tried to speak but Midnight tightened his grip on his neck. Lucius gained an anger filled expression on his face and he said," Let him go! Let go of my brother or I'll kill you! "

" I always welcome the challenge. ",Midnight said before he stabbed Ron through his heart as Lucius shouted," NO! "

Midnight tossed down Ron's dead body. Lucius began to cry as Dusk cut his binds then he ran over to Ron's body and began saying," Ron? Ron. Ron! "

Midnight looked at Vortex and raised his blade arm then Dusk was thrown into him and they stumbled back. Lucius looked behind him then he and Ron's body disappeared.

Midnight and Dusk looked around then Dusk said," Wow, killing a guy in cold blood like that. Didn't think you had it in you Midnight. Or should I call you by your real name? "

Midnights armor dissolved and who stood in his place was Ron, looking very much alive. Dusk then said," Ron Prax. "

" You address me by Midnight you cursed dog and it may have been cold blooded but it was necessary. I couldn't have Lucius finding out who I was eventually plus it shows him that we mean business. ",Ron said in a remorseless tone. Dusk nodded then said," And if he finds out you're actually alive? "

Ron looked at Dusk then said," Then I'll have no choice but to kill him myself. "

* * *

A few feet away from a hospital, Lucius and Ron's body appeared in a bus stop. Lucius stood up then looked around he saw a woman in armor walking away from the bus stop.

This woman had a black undersuit on and orange armor on with black claws at the end of each finger on the gloves and at the toes of the boots. The helmet was orange with red compound eyes that have black outlining the eyes. The outline of the eyes extended to a pair of fox ears that were on top of the helmet. On the right gauntlet of the armor was a large black brace that was circular on the hand portion, think of Albedo's ultimatrix from Ben 10 Omniverse, and had a silver outlined orange dial in the middle of it.

Lucius stared at the woman then said," Who are you? "

The armored woman turned to Lucius and said," I'm Kamen Rider Distortion. See ya around Lucius. "

Distortion then leaped into the air before landing on a building and running away. Lucius stared at Distortion as she left then he said," Kamen Rider Distortion. "

Lucius then ran over to Ron's body and opened his shirt to see a stab wound clear through his heart. Lucius began to weep then he shouted," No, Ron! " as he began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was knocking on the door of Lucius' house and she said," Lucius. Lucius come on, I know you're in there. I just wanna talk. "

Inside, Lucius sat on his couch looking at a picture of him and Ron. He sighed then walked to the door and opened it. Lucius looked at Ashley, who said," Hey man, you okay? "

" My brother, the only family I had left is dead because of me. I'm not okay Ashley. ",Lucius said in a monotone voice. Ashley nodded then she said," Well mind if I come in, keep you company. "

Lucius nodded then he closed the door and locked it. Ashley sighed in sadness then she said," This came by the office today. It's about Ron's will and I think you should read it. " as she put a envelope through the mail slot of the door. Lucius took the envelope and stared at it as he heard Ashley leave. Lucius walked down into his basement and sat down at his desk. He then picked up a pink pocket watch that a skull outline on the front.

Lucius stared at the watch then he squeezed it and said," This will be how I get you back Ron. I promise. "

At Ashley's company, Ashley was typing on her computer and she said," Hey Ron could you. " before looking around and gaining a saddened look. Ashley then said," Right, he's not here anymore. "

Ashley then heard a knock on her office door and she said," Come in. "

Aurora opened the door and said," Hey Ash. "

Ashley looked at the girl and said," Oh crap. Hi Aurora. "

Aurora walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Ashley's desk while saying," Don't be like that Ash, I thought we were friends. "

" Aurora, I have told you multiple times that we are not friends and that your very presence annoys me. ",Ashley said. Aurora chuckled then said," I know you mean that we are friends and that my presence makes you ecstatic. "

" Damn you. ",Ashley said.

" Ah you look great too. ",Aurora said smugly. Ashley groaned in frustration then said," Aurora tell me what you want so that I can get back to work. "

" You aren't working Ash, You're sulking over the death of your assistant. ",Aurora said while messing with a ball on Ashley's death. Ashley looked at Aurora and said," Of course I am. He was more than my assistant, he was my friend. "

Aurora nodded then said," I understand. Now how's his really cute brother doing? "

Ashley looked at Aurora with confusion then said," How do you know Lucius? "

" I met him last week, like the day his brother died. ",Aurora said. Ashley sighed then said," He's in his house, not leaving at all. Ron was his only family so it's hitting him harder than everyone else. "

Aurora nodded then said," Thanks for telling me that. I'm gonna go say hi to him. " as she got up and walked out of the office. Ashley only stared at Aurora then said," I really don't like her. "

In the hallway, Aurora smirked and said," It is too easy to get over on that woman. She didn't even notice the usb I put in her computer. " as she looked at a small usb drive in her hand. Aurora put the usb in her back pocket then said," Now let me see where Luce is. "

Aurora lifted her right arm and the black wrist brace from Kamen rider distortions gauntlet was there. She turned the dial three times and a holographic projection of the city appeared from the dial. Aurora smiled and said," There you are Luce. Why don't I pay you a visit. "

Aurora then walked towards the exit with a smile on her face.

On the roof where Ron was killed, Lucius stood in his usual attire and he looked at the roof. A flashback of Ron's death played in Lucius' head and he said," I will get you back Ron. Just wait. "

Lucius then put his Revoldriver on his waist before taking out the pink pocket watch. He briefly stared at the watch and was about to press the button on it when it was snatched out of his hand by Aurora, who ran past him.

Aurora stopped and turned to him and said," Hey Luce, nice to see you again. "

" Give me that back. ",Lucius said while reach for the watch. Aurora pulled away and said," Come on Luce, you're not gonna greet a girl. "

Lucius groaned in frustration then reached for the watch again. Aurora rolled under his arm then said," Another weird watch and this ones pink. "

Lucius reached for the watch and Aurora dodged him again while saying," Has a skull outline on it that looks like killer queens insignia from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. "

Lucius stopped and stared at her before asking," You know about JoJo? "

" Duh, it's one of the best animes I've ever seen. ",Aurora said.

" One of? I believe you mean the best. ",Lucius said.

" No I meant one of. It's like number two only because Naruto was cooler. ",Aurora said. Lucius raised an eyebrow then said," Naurto?! How is that better than JoJo? "

" Well does JoJo have giant creatures that can fire nukes? ",Aurora asked.

" No but it doesn't need them. Does Naruto have a story that looks simple but is drastically more complex. ",Lucius said.

" Eh, sometimes. Does JoJo have a quirky main character who grows up to become the best of his kind. ",Aurora said.

" No it does something better. It showcases a bloodline of quirky heroes who fight for justice. ",Lucius said. He then shook his head and said," Wait a minute, screw this argument I am supposed to be getting back that watch. "

Aurora ducked under Lucius's arm then she put the watch in her back pocket before saying," Want it? Come get it from my pocket. "

Lucius looked at Aurora and blushed before saying," I, I, I, I can't um. I can't get it when it's in your back pocket. It'd be. "

" It'd be your first time touching a girls ass. Don't worry Luce, I wouldn't mind it. ",Aurora flirted. Lucius gulped and blushed harder which made Aurora giggle before she took the watch out of her pocket and said," Before you go and fuck up the timeline, think about what your brother would say to you after you did so. "

Lucius gained a confused look then Aurora said," I know that this stand had the ability to reverse time and if my theory is correct; you were gonna use it to go back in time and save your brother. "

Lucius looked down at his shoes and said," I known it will mess up the timeline in some way but, he's my brother and the only friend I have. "

Aurora walked to Lucius and put the watch in his hand before thumping him in the head. Lucius rubbed his head then Aurora said," That's not true. I mean Ash is your friend, I believe and I'm your friend. "

Lucius raised an eyebrow then said," We're friends? "

Aurora nodded then said," Yeah, we also may be rivals but that's only if you feel a need to get on my level of badass. "

" Your level of badass? I should tell you that my badass level is already way higher than yours. ",Lucius said while poking Aurora's nose. Aurora was about to speak when an alarm went off and she lifted her arm up to look at the brace.

" What the hell is this thing?! ",Lucius asked in an intrigued yet confused voice.

" My Jinjurienchancer, made it myself. The name comes from Jinjurichi from Naruto and enhancer. ",Aurora said as she made a holographic map pop up. Aurora smiled and said," Found one. Let's go. "

Aurora grabbed Lucius by his sleeve and she pulled him along as she ran down the fire escape of the building.

Aurora and Lucius ran many blocks until they stopped in a alley and saw a man with silver skin and spikes jetting out of his back, elbows, knees and calves absorbing energy from a sanitation work. This man wore a tattered World War 2 army uniform.

The man saw the two and said," Vortex, you seek to stop I, Syag. "

Lucius was about to speak but Aurora said," Actually I'm the one that's gonna do that. "

" Aurora, what are you doing? You can't fight an Aberration. ",Lucius said with concern. Aurora turned to Lucius and said," Of course I can. I mean I did save your ass the other night. "

Lucius looked at Aurora with confusion then he thought back to the night Ron died and said," You're? "

" Uh huh, now watch me fight for once. ",Aurora said while pressing a button on her braces which made the dial/watch head pop up. Aurora turned the dial on the watch head, which the watch announce," **KURUMA!** " while also showing a silhouette of a black fox with nine tails.

Aurora spun on her heel and said," Henshin. " while slamming down the watch head. The Jinjurienchancer then announced," **IKU ZE!** "

A orange and black energy fox with nine tails came out the Jinjurienchancer and collided with Aurora's body forming the armor of distortion. The fox then chomped down on her head forming the helmet.

" **DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER! SANJOU!** ",The Jinjurienchancer announced as Distortion stretched.

Syag looked at Distortion and said," Who are you? "

" Kamen rider distortion. Nice to meet ya. ",Distortion said before charging at Syag. Syag threw a punch at Distortion, who ducked it then punched Syag across the face before kicking him in the chest. Syag dodged several punches then punched at Distortion, who dropped into a split before punching Syag in the stomach.

Distortion then flipped to her feet and elbowed Syag in the chest, making him stumble back.

Distortion shook her hand then said," Let's make this a bit interesting now. "

Distortion turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer twice before pressing it making it announce," **MATATABI ENHANCE!** "

Distortion had blue and black flames cover her boots and gauntlets then she sped around Syag as he tried to see. Blue fireballs fired at Syag and hit him all over before he sent out a dome of energy, which made Distortion stop in her tracks.

Syag chuckled then hit Distortion twice, which made her fly back slowly.

Lucius saw this and said," Oh no. Henshin. ",as he charged into the fight while putting a watch into his Revoldriver.

" **VORTEX: WORLD FORM!** ",the revoldriver said as Lucius changed into Kamen rider vortex.

Vortex punched Syag then dodged several attacks before kicking the Aberration directly in the chin, making the energy dome come down.

Distortion landed on her back and said," Ow. "

Vortex ran over to Distortion and helped her up. Distortion looked at Vortex and said," Nice of you to join in. "

Vortex scoffed then he heard footsteps and looked to the side to see Midnight walking up to them. Vortex clenched his hand into a fist as Midnight said," Seems the death of your brother wasn't enough to deter you. Who else must die for you to understand that you are no match for us. "

" No one else is gonna die. Not as long as I am around. ",Vortex said as he took out his world form watch and replaced it with the clock form watch in the Revoldriver.

" Oh, and what makes you think that? ",Midnight said smugly.

" Because...because… ",Vortex said. Vortex then remembered a conversation he had with Ron before his death.

 **Flashback**

 _Lucius and Ron were on the couch together watching tv. Ron looked at his little brother and said," Hey Lucius, mind if I ask you something? "_

" _No, what is it? ",Lucius said._

" _Why do you say Time is on my side before you fight? ",Ron asked. Lucius thought about it for a moment then said," I don't know actually. I just thought it sounded cool. "_

 _Ron chuckled then said," Well that's true as is the meaning. "_

 _Lucius gave his brother a questioning look before Ron said," Like you can manipulate time, if only for a few seconds, and instead of using it like most would. You use it to help people and be selfless. Or should I say, your version of being selfish is being selfless. "_

" _That makes no sense though. ",Lucius said. Ron chuckled then said," I know little bro. Just don't ever stop being this hero you are or the person you are kay? "_

 _Lucius nodded and said," Why would I? "_

 **Present**

Vortex revved the handle on his driver while saying," Because time is on my side! "

" **VORTEX: CLOCK FORM!** ",the Revoldriver announced as Vortex changed into Clock form.

Vortex revealed his sword and charged at Midnight, who turned his arm into it's blade state.

The two charged at one another and began fighting. Vortex slashed at Midnight, who blocked it then punched Vortex in the side. Vortex blocked the punch then kicked Midnight in the stomach before slashing him across the chest. Midnight spun around and slashed Vortex across the chest before clashing blades with him.

Meanwhile, Distortion flipped over Syag and pressed the button on her Jinjurienchancer which made the watch head pop up. Distortion turned the dial then slammed it down making the watch announce," **HISSATSU! KURUMA BEAST BREAKER!** "

Distortion had orange and black energy gather around her right boot and and she stretched before backfliping, which made her kick the charging Syag in the head. Distortion then landed and roundhouse kicked Syag across the face, which made Syag stumble back before exploding.

Distortion turned around and said," That was fun. Now what's Luce doing? "

Distortion then saw Vortex and Midnight clash blades once more. Vortex ducked under a slash from Midnight only to be kicked in the side by him. Midnight slashed Vortex twice then kneed him in the face. Vortex stumbled back into a wall then he blocked a slash from Midnight.

Midnight pushed against Vortex's sword before saying," I assumed you were stronger Vortex. Don't know why considering how you let your brother die. "

Vortex looked at Midnight and let out a scream of pure rage before he pushed Midnight back and slashed him across the chest. Midnight stumbled back and said," What? "

Vortex relentlessly attacked Midnight, pushing the armored man. Midnight then dodged a slash before getting kicked in the chest by Distortion. Distortion dodged two slashes then punched Midnight twice before Vortex pushed her out of the way and slashed Midnight down the chest.

Midnight stumbled back and said," We will meet again. "

Midnight then stepped into a blue portal before it disappeared.

Vortex and Distortion turned back into Lucius and Aurora. Aurora looked at Lucius and said," You're a better fighter when you're calm, you know that? "

Lucius looked at her and said," Yes, I know that. "

The two stood in silence then Aurora handed Lucius his pink pocket watch while saying," Here you go. "

Lucius took the watch and said," Thank you. Um...um… "

" Um what? Come on dude you got something say, say it. ",Aurora said while playfully hitting Lucius in the arm. Lucius blushed then nervously said," Um, would you mind...um. Coming to my place and explaining your Jinjurienchancer. "

Aurora gave Lucius a quirky look then said," Okay, but only if you come by my company sometime. "

Lucius nodded while blushing then he said," Well then let's go. "

Lucius began walking then he turned around and said," My house is that way. "

Aurora giggled and followed Lucius. Lucius continued to blush while thinking," There's a girl following me and she actually want to hang out with me. Be calm Lucius. "

In the blue room, Ron sat shirtless with him putting a bandage over his chest. He thought back to his fight with Vortex and he said," Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Why must you be so damn heroic? I would've preferred if you just locked yourself in the basement and mourned for the rest of your days than have to fight you. "

" Oh how sad. ",said a feminine voice as Ron looked to his right.

A woman, in armor similar to Midnight's and Dusk's, was walking towards Ron seductively.

This woman's armor was primarily crimson with teal lines all over it. The armor had a big teal three on the back. The helmet was crimson with a teal visor that was in the shape of an electric eel.

" Evening, why are you here? ",Ron asked.

" Just checking on my illustrious leader. ",The armored woman, known as Evening, said while sitting on Ron's lap. Ron looked at her and said," I don't need to be checked on. "

" Oh really? Seems that Vortex is causing you some stress. Mind if I deal with him? ",Evening asked while feeling over Ron's chest. Ron grabbed her hand and said," Do as you wish. "

 **Hello there person reading this, I usually don't do this but I actually have a fictional cast for this story so yeah, Here they are.**

 **Ross Lynch as Lucius Prax**

 **Luke Benward as Ron Prax**

 **Demi Lovato as Ashley Stevens**

 **Dane Dehaan as Dusk**

 **Zendaya as Aurora Hollins**

 **Letita Wright as Evening**

 **Okay so that was just me essentially revealing that in my head these are the people I picture playing as these characters. In the case of Dusk and Evening the voices of these characters, until I give them human forms in which case they will be the faces of these characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

At night in Cronus, a blue portal opened up and Evening stepped out of it as it closed. Evening looked around then she walked around before saying," So this is how this city looks, quaint. "

Evening then saw a blue motorcycle and said," Oh, that will do just nicely. "

Evening then lifted her arm and had a holographic image appear over her arm. She then moved the parts of the motorcycle around until it turned into a humanoid robot.

Evening then pressed the image and the motorcycle in real life changed into the robotic humanoid. Evening chuckled then said," Have fun my pet. "

* * *

The next day at Lucius' house, Ashley walked into Lucius' house while saying," Lucius, I'm here to ask you for some. What the heck? "

Currently, Lucius and Aurora were playing video games with Lucius missing his shirt, hoodie, shoes and socks while Aurora was missing her shoes, socks, and pants.

The two continued playing then they stopped and Lucius said," Woo! I win Aurora. "

Aurora groaned then took off her hoodie and threw it down with the rest of her clothes before pointing at Lucius and saying," Isn't over yet Luce. I still have my shirt and undergarments on. "

" I know it isn't over yet but it will be soon. ",Lucius said with a smirk. Aurora smirked while letting out a intrigued noise then said," Someone's getting cocky. Bring it JoJo fanboy. "

" You first Naruto fangirl. ",Lucius said. Both began playing the game again while chuckling. Ashley only stared at the two in surprise and confusion then Aurora looked back and said," Oh, hey Ash. "

" Aurora, why are you here and what are you and Lucius doing? ",Ashley asked. Lucius paused the game then he and Aurora turned to Ashley as Aurora said," I'm here because Luce and I are hanging out and what we're doing is playing Tekken. "

" I can see the game, what I want to know is why you're both close to being naked. ",Ashley slightly yelled.

" Oh that's because we're using punishment rules. Each time you lose, you have to take off an article of clothing. First one naked loses. ",Aurora explained nonchalantly.

" The loser also has to do whatever the winner wants them to do save for any sexual acts, crimes, etc. ",Lucius said, with Aurora nodding in agreement. Ashley still had a confused look on her face then she said," And who's idea was it to do the strip game? "

Lucius pointed at Aurora as Aurora raised her hand. Ashley facepalmed then said," Why am I not surprised? Both of you put on clothes now. "

" Why should we? No Aberrations are attacking and we're having fun. ",Aurora said.

" Because I said so plus it's wrong for you two to do this. I mean you just met. ",Ashley said.

" Actually, we've been hanging out a lot the past two weeks and we have a lot in common except very obvious things. Aurora's even helping me with social interaction. ",Lucius said.

" While Luce is helping me with certain practices of mine. Like how I prank you a lot. ",Aurora said. Ashley sighed then said," Still, you both need to put on your clothes because there will be no seeing each other's bodies while I'm around. "

" Then you can leave. ",Aurora said while motioning towards the door. Suddenly, an alarm went off in Lucius's lab and he smiled before zipping into the basement and getting his revoldriver and watches before coming back upstairs and saying," Aurora there's an Aberration attacking. "

Aurora gained a smile and said," Speak of the devil. " as she jumped over the couch and ran to Lucius. Ashley cleared her throat and said," Clothes! "

Aurora and Lucius looked at themselves and said," Right. "

After they were fully dressed, Lucius ran out his door shouting," Fighting spirit engage! " as Aurora followed him to his motorcycle. Ashley just stayed silent and shook her head before saying," Oh this is gonna be a challenge. "

* * *

In a outlet mall, the motorcycle aberration was absorbing blue energy from people when it was hit in the chest by a energy burst. Vortex, in World form, and Distortion ran up to the aberration and Vortex said," Oh, this is a new one. "

" Really? You have never seen one that's mechanical? ",Distortion asked.

" Never. They've all been organic and kinda humanoid. ",Vortex said. The motorcycle aberration looked at the two and changed its hand into a chainsaw.

" Okay now that is both cool and freaking weird. ",Distortion said before she and Vortex readied themselves. The motorcycle aberration charged at the two and swung it's chainsaw at them. Distortion jumped back.

Vortex blocked the chainsaw and stumbled to the side before dodging the chainsaw several more times and punching the aberration in the chest. The motorcycle aberration slashed Vortex twice then was punched twice.

Distortion scoffed then said," This is gonna be easy. Now let me get the right enhancement. " as she turned the dial on the Jinjurienchancer. She then stopped and pressed down the watch head making the Jinjurienchancer announced," **ISOBU ENHANCE!** "

Distortion ran towards the aberration and kicked it in the face before dodging its chainsaw. She then dodged the chainsaw three more times before letting it hit her causing it to break. Distortion then dropped to the ground, doing a split, as Vortex punched it in the face. The motorcycle aberration flew back and tumbled on the ground with many parts of it's armor falling off.

Vortex and Distortion stood by one another and Vortex asked," Isobu enhance? "

" Based off the three tails, allows me to harden my armor so it's harder than titanium. ",Distortion said. Vortex nodded then said," Is there a drawback? "

" Besides the fact that once I cancel my transformation I feel all the pain of what hit me? No not really. ",Distortion said. Vortex nodded then the Aberration let out a pulse of energy that hit both.

Suddenly, Vortex blocked the chainsaw and stumbled to the side before dodging the chainsaw several more times and punching the aberration in the chest. The motorcycle aberration slashed Vortex twice then was punched twice. Vortex stumbled back then said," What in the? Didn't I just do that? "

Distortion scoffed then said," This is gonna be easy. Now let me get the right enhancement. " as she turned the dial on the Jinjurienchancer.

The motorcycle aberration changed its hand into a cannon and shot Distortion in the chest as she was turning the watch head of her Jinjurienchancer, making her stumble back. The aberration then slashed Vortex before kicking him in the face. Vortex stumbled back then Distortion said," How did it know what I was gonna do? "

" What? I thought you already put on your Isobu enhancement? ",Vortex said in confusion. Distortion looked at Vortex and asked in a confused voice," How do you know about that enhancement? I haven't even showed you it yet. "

The motorcycle aberration looked at the two riders then turned its legs into wheels and drove away from them. Distortion got up and said," Oh this thing isn't getting away that easily. " as she pushed down on the watch head, making the watch announce," **CHOMEI ENHANCE!** "

Distortion gained four insect wings coming from her back before she flew after The aberration and swooped down to kick it in the back. The aberration immediately let out a pulse of energy.

The motorcycle aberration looked at the two riders then turned its legs into wheels and drove away from them. Distortion got up and said," Oh this thing isn't getting away that easily. " as she pushed down on the watch head, making the watch announce," **CHOMEI ENHANCE!** "

The motorcycle aberration aimed it's gun and shot Distortion three times in the chest, making the girl fall into Vortex's arms, before driving away at a high speed. Vortex caught Distortion while saying," Wait but you were? "

Distortion stood up then stomped her foot while saying," Dammit! The thing got away! "

Vortex grabbed his head and said," But you flew up and kicked it in the back. " as he and Distortion changed back into Lucius and Aurora.

Aurora looked at Lucius and said," What are you talking about ; the thing shot me before the wings could form. Also how do you know i can fly? "

Lucius shook his head then said," How come I see one thing then the same event happens differently? "

Aurora put her hand on her hip then said," I don't know. A case of Deja Vu. "

Lucius nodded then he looked at Aurora and excitedly said," That's it! "

" What's it? ",Aurora asked. Lucius hugged Aurora and excitedly said," Deja Vu is what's happening. The aberration can reverse time. " as he picked her up.

Aurora nodded then said," Put me down now Luce. " Lucius put Aurora on her feet then said," Now the question is how was I unaffected by the time reversal? "

Aurora looked at Lucius and said," Maybe your watches are the reason. "

Lucius raised an eyebrow then Aurora said," Well you derive your power from the time stream and that power manifest through your watches that can manipulate time. Maybe because of all that exposure to it has given you an immunity. "

Lucius nodded then said," That could be it. Either way, I need a way to combat th. "

Aurora looked at Lucius with confusion then jumped back when he said," I already have a way to combat this. Back to the house! "

* * *

Evening walked towards a door when Dusk appeared beside her and said," Yo. "

" Dusk, why are you here? ",Evening asked.

" I am here because I'd like to know something about our leader, Midnight. ",Dusk said. Evening tilted her head to the side and listened to Dusk as he continued," See, he's had many chances to kill Vortex and yet he always lets him live. He even attacked me when I almost killed Vortex. This may be because they are kin but even so it is strange don't you think? "

Evening sighed then said," It is not strange Dusk. Vortex is Midnight's family so it is expected that he'd hesitate with killing him. Only reason it is strange to a mutt like you is because you only look out for yourself. "

Dusk put up his hands and said," I am guilty as charged. Anyway, let's go see how that aberration of yours is doing. "

Dusk and Evening then jumped onto the roofs.

* * *

Back at Lucius's house, Ashley was watching tv when Lucius and Aurora ran into the house and Lucius ran down to his lab along with Aurora. Ashley looked back at the two then followed them down and saw the two rummaging through drawers and Lucius' stuff.

" Someone gonna explain what you guys are doing? ",Ashley said, completely confused by the course of events.

Lucius opened a box then said," Not there either. "

Aurora looked through Lucius' clothes and said," We're looking for one his watches. It's pink. "

Ashley raised an eyebrow then took out the pink pocket watch and said," You mean this one? "

Lucius and Aurora looked at Ashley and Aurora said," Why the hell do you have that? "

" I found it this morning when I was cleaning. Lucius, You need to learn to not throw your clothes everywhere. ",Ashley said. Lucius then ran past Ashley while grabbing the watch from her hand. Aurora and Ashley then looked up the stairs as they heard Lucius shout," Killer Queen Spirit engage! "

Ashley scratched her head then sais," Killer Queen? "

" It's a thing from JoJo. Wait for me Luce! ",Aurora said chasing after Lucius. Ashley then followed the two.

* * *

At a skatepark, the motorcycle aberration was attacking people when Lucius drove into the aberration and said," Got ya. " as he stopped. The motorcycle aberration stumbled back then saw Lucius get off his bike and put on his Revoldriver. Lucius pressed the button on top of the pink watch and said," Henshin. " as he put the watch into revoldriver making the driver announce," **NINE O'CLOCK!** "

Lucius revved the handle on his driver then he let go and a pink energy circle came out of the driver and covered Lucius as the driver announced," **REVOLVE!** "

Lucius now stood in pink armor with black gauntlets, gloves, what appeared to be shorts and combat boots. On the gloves was a gold skull that had small curved horns on the forehead. Helmet is similar to the clock form but has two triangular shapes resembling cat ears on either side of the head and red eyes.

Aurora and Ashley ran up to the guard rails of the skate park and saw Lucius in his armor and Aurora said," Ooh. " in amazement.

" **VORTEX: QUEEN FORM! ( Orchestral music ) TIME SHALL GO BACK!** ",The driver announced.

Vortex had his blade appeared before he switched it to gun mode and said," I am kamen rider vortex and time is on my side. "

Aurora smiled then Ashley said," Why is it called Queen form? "

" Shush. ",Aurora said to Ashley, who stuck her tongue out to Aurora.

Vortex shot at the motorcycle aberration then charged at it before kicking it in the chest. The aberration stumbled back then used it's chainsaw to slash at Vortex, who dodged them while shooting at the aberration. The aberration slashed Vortex twice then was punched in the stomach then shoot in the chest several times.

The aberration sent out it's pulse of energy then looked around in confusion when Vortex stood in the same place with his arms crossed. Vortex waved then said," I figured out your ability to reverse time earlier and in luckily I had already created this form to do the same as well as combat it. So essentially your time reversal doesn't work on me anymore. "

Aurora and Ashley nodded then they noticed pink energy balls suspended in mid air around the aberration.

" You see those too right? ",Ashley said while pointing at the energy balls.

Vortex jumped over the aberration and punched it in the back before landing and saying," That's the second ability of this form. I can make energy bombs from the shots I fire or by the places I've hit you. Observe. "

Vortex snapped his fingers and all the energy bursts exploded and explosions went off on the aberration. The motorcycle aberration tumbled on the ground with many parts of it's armor falling off. Vortex looked around said," Note to self, make those explosions a bit smaller. "

" Also don't shoot all over the place. ",Aurora said as she and Ashley got up. Vortex nodded in agreement then he revved the handle on his driver three times making the driver announce," **QUEEN BEAM!** "

Vortex put his hands above one another and pink energy gathered in the space between. The motorcycle aberration stood up and shot at Vortex many times. Vortex spun the energy ball around before punching it making a huge blast of pink energy go towards the aberration. The aberration was hit by this energy blast then exploded into many spare parts.

Vortex lightly chuckled then he looked behind him as he heard applause coming from Dusk and Evening. Aurora and Ashley also looked at Dusk and Evening as they appeared.

Dusk continued applauding slowly then he said," Well done Vortex. Should've known you'd easily come up with something to fight against one of our kind. "

" Dusk. ",Vortex said with malice.

" What's wrong Vortex? Don't tell me you're still mad about your brothers death. ",Dusk said. Vortex clenched his fist in anger then Dusk cheekily said," Okay, I'm sorry. "

" Why are you here? ",Vortex growled.

" Only to observe and introduce you to my good friend Evening. ",Dusk said while motioning to Evening. Evening only waved but then pointed at Aurora and said," You. You're the one known as Distortion right? Why didn't you fight alongside Vortex? Scared? "

Aurora scowled at Evening and brought up her hand and readied the Jinjurienchancer. Dusk looked at Evening and said," Don't cause unnecessary drama Evening. We're being civilized with this meeting. "

Evening scoffed then crossed her arms before saying," Continue damned dog. "

" Anyway, we're only here to observe you Vortex and you've grown tremendously. Until next time. ",Dusk said before he and Evening walked through a blue portal as it closed. Vortex, Aurora, and Ashley stared at where Dusk and Evening were being completely silent.


	8. Chapter 8

In the blue space, Dusk and Midnight sat in the room with Midnight saying," So Dusk, care to explain this plan you say you have. "

" Gladly Midnight. See. ",Dusk started before Evening pushed him to the ground and said," Oops. My lord I would like to ask a favor of you. "

Midnight looked at Evening then said," What would this favor be? "

" May I go perform an experiment on Vortex's friend, Distortion. ",Evening asked. Dusk stood up and said," I was about to say a plan you miserable urchin! "

" Sorry but you're still a damned dog so I could care less about what you say. ",Evening said. Dusk revealed a black and silver wolf themed pistol and pointed it at Evening's head as she revealed a sectioned short sword, that had a blade themed after an eel, and put it to his neck.

Midnight chuckled lightly then said," You may do as you wish Evening and Dusk, you can distract Vortex to ensure Evening's success. "

Dusk and Evening stayed in their positions then Dusk took his gun off of Evening and said," Okay. "

Evening lowered her short sword then turned on her heel and walked away. Dusk looked at Midnight then said," How you deal with her, I don't know. "

" How I tolerate you is the more appropriate question. ",Midnight said. Dusk was going to speak then he gave a " you're not wrong. " nod before walking away from Midnight.

* * *

At Aurora's company, Aurora spun around in her chair throwing a ball into the air before tossing it into a basketball goal and saying," And she shoots.."

Lucius entered the room and was hit in the face by the ball which made Aurora frown and say," No fair, you ruined my shot. "

Lucius rubbed his head then said," You suck at basketball either way. "

" Hey, we agreed to not talk about that. Anywho, what's up Luce? ",Aurora said with a smile. Lucius walked up to Aurora's desk and said," You have been ignoring my calls. "

Aurora raised an eyebrow then took out her phone to see that Lucius had called her about twelve times. Aurora gulped then said," Would it help if I said I was sorry? "

" Yeah but i'd mainly like an explanation. ",Lucius said. Aurora sat back in her chair then said," I didn't notice them plus I was busy. "

Lucius looked at Aurora and said," I hacked into your cameras, you have been goofing off all day. "

Aurora raised an eyebrow then pointed at Lucius and said," You're good. So what if I was goofing off, we weren't doing anything too important. "

" You do remember that you asked me to make it so you can move during the various time stuff the Aberrations can use right? ",Lucius said. Aurora slouched in her chair then shyly said," I didn't say that. "

" Yes you did. ",Lucius bluntly said. Aurora frowned then her Jinjurienchancer began to ring and she lifted her arm and said," Two aberration signals just popped up. One of which is bigger than the other. "

Lucius looked at the dial then said," Okay, I'll deal with the biggest one. We're not done talking about this. "

Aurora nodded then she got up and left along with Lucius.

* * *

At a park, Lucius drove up to the park and parked it before getting off and running further into it. Lucius then stopped when he saw Dusk on a swing. The blue armored man looked at Lucius and said," Yo Vortex. "

Lucius put on his Revoldriver and took out his world form watch and said," Henshin. " as he put it in his driver and revved it.

" **THREE O'CLOCK! REVOLVE! VORTEX: WORLD FORM! TIME SHALL STOP!** "

Dusk stood up while saying," Straight to fighting I see. I can do that but I will warn you that just because you can move through stopped time doesn't mean you're gonna win. " and cracking his neck.

Vortex popped his knuckles then he and Dusk charged at one another.

* * *

In a shipyard, Aurora walked around saying," Where is this thing? I know it's here. "

Aurora looked at the many large containers then said," How am I gonna make up for ditching Luce? Hell, how am I gonna get him to like me when I ditched him. "

Evening looked down at Aurora from one of the shipping crates and said," Let's put your skills to the test Distortion. "

Evening then had many small pellets in her hand and she threw them into the air with them becoming robots. The robots were humanoid and all looked like crabs with their rights arms being a crab pincer.

The robots landed all around Aurora and she said," Whoa, crab robots are new but I wanna try my hand at them. "

Aurora then lifted her arm up and turned the dial before slamming it down and changing into Kamen Rider Distortion.

" **IKU ZE! DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER! SANJOU!** ",The Jinjurienchancer announced.

Distortion dodged one of the pincers then kicked the robot in the chest before punching another in the face. She then dodged a slash from two robots then punched them both before hitting them in the stomach. Distortion kicked a robot in the face then elbowed another before blocking a pincer and flipping the robot over her head and into another robot.

Distortion lifted her arm and turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer before slamming it down making the watch say," **ISOBU ENHANCE!** "

Distortion was hit by two pincers, which broke on impact, then kicked bot robots across the face. Distortion then turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer three times before slamming it down, making it say," **ISOBU ATTACK!** "

Distortion had grey energy surge on her body before she let out a shockwave of energy that destroyed all the robots.

Distortion reverted into Aurora, who had a smirk on her face while saying," Those were all pushovers. Where's the real challenge? "

" Right behind you. ",Evening said. Aurora spun around and punched at Evening, who blocked it then put Aurora into a headlock. Evening then put a syringe into Aurora's neck and injecting her with the contents. Aurora clawed at Evening's arm until she fell unconscious. Evening took out the syringe and let Aurora fall to the ground before saying," Now for my experiments to begin. "

Evening picked up Aurora and opened a blue portal before stepping into it.

* * *

Back with Vortex, Dusk shot at Vortex twice then ducked under a punch. Vortex swiftly threw many punches at Dusk, who dodged and countered most. Vortex then dodged a shot before roundhouse kicking Dusk, who blocked it. Dusk stumbled to the side then said," Okay time out. "

" What? ",Vortex questioned.

" I'm bored with this. I had a really good plan involving blowing up buildings and shooting a few civilians but that all went to hell because of the slippery bitch known as Evening. ",Dusk said agitatedly. Vortex tilted his head in confusion then Dusk said," Oh don't look at me like that. I may be a deceitful wretch but I still need something to occupy myself. I'm leaving. "

Dusk opened a blue portal then walked through it before it closed. Vortex blankly stared at the trees then said," What the heck just happened? "

Vortex then reverted into Lucius, who took out his phone while saying," Let me see what Aurora's doing. "

Lucius dialed Aurora's phone number then put his phone to his ear. He waited as the phone rang then he said," Hey Aurora. I'm done fighting Dusk so we can talk about you ditching me. Call me back when you get this. " before hanging up.

Lucius sighed then walked towards his bike.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Lucius was in his lab upgrading his Revoldriver when he suddenly stopped and picked up his phone. He dialed a number then put his phone to his ear and waited before saying," Hey Aurora, you haven't called me back in a few days and I'm starting to get worried. "

Lucius hung up his phone then began working on his driver again. Suddenly, his phone began ringing and he picked it up and said," Hello? "

* * *

At a hospital, Lucius walked in and was greeted by a tall African American man wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans and grey shoes. This man walked up to Lucius and said," You must be Lucius. I'm Daniel, Aurora's father, it's nice to meet you. "

" Hi, how do you know about me? ",Lucius bluntly asked.

" Aurora talks about you a lot, in very high regard. ",Daniel said with a smile. Lucius nodded while blushing a bit then he asked," So how long has she been here? "

" About five days. A group of children found her unconscious in the park. She only had on her underwear and that weird watch she created when they found her and they called 911 who rushed her here. She woke up just a few hours ago. ",Daniel said. Lucius nodded then said," May I go inside? "

" She's been asking for you actually. ",Daniel said. Lucius was surprised then he entered the room and saw Aurora on the bed flipping through channels. He walked up to her and he said," Hey Aurora, You okay? "

Aurora looked at Lucius and smiled while saying," Yeah I am, but my memory a bit fuzzy. "

" What do you mean? ",Lucius asked while pulling a chair close to Aurora's bedside.

" Like I remember being at the docs and fighting these weird crab robots then it's a big blank until I woke up here with my Dad looking over me. ",Aurora said. Lucius nodded and said," Crab robots? That's an odd one and I say that knowing I've fought monsters that come from tears in time. "

Aurora chuckled lightly then said," Well can't dwell on it for too long. Gotta go be an adult, which I hate doing. " as she got up and out of bed. Lucius stood up and said," Wait what are you doing?! "

" Leaving, duh. ",Aurora said as she walked over to some folded clothes for her. Aurora took off her hospital gown and Lucius immediately turned around and Aurora said," I don't mind if you look at me dude. "

" I'm still not going to. ",Lucius quickly responded. Aurora giggled then put on her clothes.

* * *

In the city, Lucius and Aurora were walking together, with Aurora now wearing a red violet tank top, black leggings, and black running shoes. Aurora stretched while saying," Oh it feels so good to be out of that bed and walking around again. "

" You were only in there for a few days though? That's not very long. ",Lucius said.

" It is when you have nothing to do all day. I think we should do something. ",Aurora said. Lucius raised an eyebrow then Aurora grabbed Lucius' hand and smiled at Lucius. Lucius blushed heavily and Aurora snickered before dragging Lucius into a clothes store.

Unbeknownst to the two, Evening sat on a roof watching them. Evening nodded and said," She's awaken finally, now my true experiment can begin. "

* * *

A few hours later at an amusement park, Aurora and Lucius were walking around the park with Lucius being very nervous. Aurora held Lucius' hand and said," You good Lucius? "

" Of course not. I'm not good with social things and they give me anxiety. ",Lucius said. Aurora looked at the slightly taller man and said," Don't worry, I'm here with you. "

The two went on a rollercoaster and Aurora lifted her hands in the air while Lucius held onto the railing. Aurora saw Lucius' face and smiled before hugging him. The two transitioned between many rides until they were in a cab together. Aurora laughed and said," Today was so much fun, wasn't it Luce? "

Lucius smiled and said," Yeah it was. Never really had a day like that before. "

" What do you mean? ",Aurora asked.

" I have social anxiety and I can't really stand crowds. So whenever my brother or anybody would take me to places like that I'd always have panic attacks. This was the first time I didn't have one. ",Lucius said. Aurora smiled then said," Well, I'm glad our first date kept you calm. "

Lucius looked at Aurora and stuttered," Th-th-this was a, uh, d-d-date? "

" Yeah, one of many I hope. ",Aurora said as she looked into Lucius' eyes. Lucius gulped then Aurora said," You ever kiss anyone? "

Lucius shook his head then Aurora said," I'm glad I'm not the only one getting their first kiss here. "

Aurora then leaned up and kissed Lucius softly. The two kissed for a while then they pulled away and smiled at each other before kissing again.

* * *

Later that night, Evening stood in a alley and said," So do we have a deal? "

" As long as the money is good. I'll do it. ",said a mysterious voice. Evening nodded then said," You shall get it soon. So what should I refer to you as? "

An armored man came into view as Evening turned to him. This man had blue armor over a blue undersuit with the armor being light and on his chest, shoulders, arms and legs. There were also white lines going up the sides of the undersuit and the gauntlets of the armor. On the back of his torso were the words 'Gotta go fast' in bold white letters that had a speed affect around them. On this man's waist, was a white belt that had a silver buckle and a holster which had a large blue and white revolver in it. The helmet of this armor resembled sonic the hedgehog with it being all blue having six quills going backwards and having a visor that was in the shape of compound eyes and that was colored white.

" I wanna be called Metro. Kamen rider metro. ",The mysterious man said with confidence. Evening crossed her arms and began chuckling wickedly.

* * *

 **Yo peoples. I just wanna give a huge thanks to ghost83 for submitting his OC, Kamen rider metro, for this story. That's all I really wanted to say so peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

In Ashley's office, Ashley was massaging her head when Lucius walked in while saying," Hey Ashley, You called me? "

" Yeah. I know you don't work here but could you please help me figure out something. ",Ashley asked in distress. Lucius nodded then Ashley said," Thank you. So about three days ago, a bunch of equipment from one of my warehouses disappeared out of the blue. I'd normally think they were just misplaced or moved without anyone's knowledge but then I looked at the security feed and found a blue blur rushing through the facility. "

" So you want me to investigate if it's an aberration or not essentially. ",Lucius said bluntly. Ashley nodded then Lucius said," I will Ashley but um first I need some advice and money. "

Ashley raised an eyebrow then said," Advice for what? Also I pay you every time I ask you to do something like this. "

" I know and I've saved it all but you see I need money and advice because I, *cough*, I uh. I want to take Aurora out on a date. ",Lucius said hesitantly. Ashley slowly began to realize what Lucius said then she in turn responded," What?! You wanna?! With her?! "

" I mean I've already went on one with her so I wanna take her on another. ",Lucius said nervously.

" You already went on a date with her, without telling me?! ",Ashley said.

" Well see she just got out of the hospital and she wanted to go to an amusement park. So we went, I didn't have a panic attack, then when we were in a cab going home she said she hoped it was our first date of many. I hope that as well because I've liked her for a long time. ",Lucius nervously said. Ashley sighed then said," Anything else you wanna tell me? "

Lucius rubbed the back of his neck then smiled stupidly and said," We kissed. "

Ashley looked at Lucius then said," Seriously? "

" Yeah. I kissed Aurora. Yeah, I kissed Aurora and I really liked it. ",Lucius said. Ashley nodded then said," I feel the need to yell at you right now so go investigate the disappearances of my stuff. "

Lucius nodded then began walking out of the room until he stopped and said," So where should I take her? "

" GO! ",Ashley yelled. Lucius walked out of the door.

* * *

At the warehouse, Lucius walked into it and said," Okay, so let me look over this place. "

" No need. ",Lucius heard coming from all around him. He looked around the warehouse then he felt a gust of wind go past him. Lucius spun around and saw no one then he saw a blue blur go past him. Lucius put on his Revoldriver then took out his clock form watch and said," Henshin. " before putting it into his driver and revving the handle.

" **VORTEX: CLOCK FORM!** ",the revoldriver announced as Lucius turned into Vortex. Vortex then revved the handle on his driver once more making it announce," **TIME WILL SLOW DOWN!** "

Vortex watched as the energy pulse escaped his body and he saw as Metro slowly ran past him. Metro stopped slowly then the energy pulse went back into Vortex. Vortex looked at Metro and said," Who are you? "

" I'm Kamen Rider Metro, a thief of time. You didn't really think you were the only one who had access to it, did you? ",Metro said as he looked at Vortex.

" Considering I'm the only person smart enough to do it, yes. ",Vortex bluntly said. Metro stumbled a bit then said," Hey! I'm smart Jackass! "

" Not really. You could've easily defeated me with how fast you are before I transformed yet you didn't. ",Vortex said.

Metro became irritated and said," I was making an entrance. "

" It wasn't a good one. ",Vortex bluntly said. Metro clenched his hands into fist before saying," Anyway, I'm not here to fight you yet. I just came in order to get a good basis of you and you're not much to me. "

" You mean assessment. ",Vortex said.

" I know what I meant! See you soon Vortex. ",Metro said before sped out of the warehouse. Vortex sighed then deactivated his transformation, changing back into Lucius. Lucius groaned in frustration then he fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it while saying," Hello. "

" Hey Luce. ",Aurora said on the other line. Lucius looked at his phone with surprise then he said," Hey Aurora, what you doing? " unsuccessfully hiding his nervous attitude.

* * *

At Aurora's house, Aurora was in her bathroom as she said," Nothing much, just about to take a shower. What're you doing? "

" Doing some work for Ashley. ",Lucius said on the other line. Aurora bent down to look in the cabinet of her sink and she said," Oh cool, I can help. "

" You want to help? ",Lucius questioned.

" Yeah, I mean two heads are better than one right. Plus I wanna spend more time with you. ",Aurora said while standing up with a bottle of shampoo in her hand.

Lucius fist pumped then said," Yeah sure. Want me to wait for you? "

" Nah, just come by my place. ",Aurora said.

" Sure, see ya later. ",Lucius said. The two then hung up their phones.

* * *

Back with Lucius, he threw his hands into the air before saying," Okay so Aurora is gonna help me out like usual but now I am dating her or I want to start dating her. What would Ron do in this situation? "

Lucius then became mumbling to himself as he walked to his bike.

* * *

At Aurora's house, Aurora smiled a happily squealed then she said," Now what am I gonna wear? To my closet. " before she walked to her closet.

* * *

An hour later, Lucius walked up to the door of a large house wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black basketball shorts, and red high tops. He knocked on the door then began examining himself and saying," It's okay Lucius. "

Aurora opened the door, wearing a black sleeveless crop top, white basketball shorts, and black shoes with her hair tied into a messy ponytail, and said," Hey Luce. "

" Hey Aurora, um we should get going right now. ",Lucius said.

" You're right, let's go. ",Aurora said as she exited her house and locked the door. Lucius nodded and turned around while thinking," Okay Lucius, just be yourself and everything will be fine. You and Aurora were friends before this dating thing and you're still friends with her because you're dating. "

" It's okay Aurora. Dating Luce will be fun and you can hold in the urge to pounce on him, for as long as you can. ",Aurora thought as she locked her door. Aurora turned to Lucius and the two began walking towards Aurora's car.

* * *

In an alley, Metro paced back and forth then Evening appeared and said," How was your first meeting? "

" He's rude. He mocked my entrance and no one does that. ",Metro said. Evening sighed then said," Get over that and go fight him. "

" Oh I'm gonna do that but I have a question. Why have me fight Vortex when you want the other one? ",Metro asked. Evening looked at Metro ten walked to him and said," That's knowledge only i need to know for now. So do as I told you and go fight Vortex. "

Metro stomped his foot then sped away from Evening. Evening looked at the screen on her forearm then said," All according to plan. "

* * *

Back with Aurora and Lucius, the two were walking up to one of Ashley's warehouses, having one of their normal conversations. Aurora put her hands in her pockets while saying," So, this Metro guy was fast and that's all you know about him? "

" Yeah. His armor was also based on Sonic. ",Lucius said.

" The hedgehog? Okay that's weird. ",Aurora said with a smile. Lucius and Aurora laughed together then Lucius said," Uh, Aurora. Would you mind if we, if we uh. "

" If we, went on another date? No I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd like that a lot. ",Aurora said with a smile. Lucius nodded then he stopped when a gust of wind blew passed him. Aurora almost tripped then she and Lucius looked to their right and saw Metro standing there.

" We meet again Vortex and you brought a beautiful partner. ",Metro said calmly. Lucius became slightly jealous upon hearing Metro call Aurora beautiful and said," Okay this time we're fighting. Henshin. "

" **VORTEX: CLOCK FORM!** ",The Revoldriver said as Lucius finished his transformation into Vortex. Vortex charged at Metro and through a punch at him. Metro dodged the punch then dodged several more easily before punching Vortex in the stomach several times at a high speed before delivering a final one to Vortex's face.

Vortex stumbled back then looked at Metro as he stretched out. Metro then pointed at Vortex and moved his hand in a circular motion while saying," Accelerando. "

Metro then unholstered his revolver and shot at Vortex, who dodged them. Metro shot at Vortex some more then he spun the cylinder of the revolver once, making the gun say in an enthusiastic female voice," **UP BEAT!** "

Metro then began moving as a blue blur and Vortex looked all around, not being able to keep up with Metro. Vortex reached for the handle on his driver but Metro shot Vortex many times from every angle then kicked him in the chest. Vortex tumbled back then Metro stopped and said," Come on Vortex, You said you'd fight me not get your ass kicked by me. "

Vortex stood up then revealed his Queen form watch. Metro immediately shot at Vortex's hand and said," There it is! "

Vortex grabbed his hand in pain as his Queen form watch flew out his hand. Metro caught the watch and said," I'm gonna keep this. "

" That's mine. ",Vortex said in anger while charging at Metro. Metro spun the cylinder on his revolver five times, making it announce," **FINAL BEAT!** "

Metro then easily kicked Vortex back before doing a cartwheel and shooting blue energy bursts into Vortex's chest and stomach as his revolver announced," **SONIC SHOOTING! "**

Vortex flew back and reverted into Lucius, who landed on his back and grabbed his chest in pain.

" Lucius. Okay now I'm gonna kick your ass. ",Aurora said angrily as she turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer.

Metro looked at Aurora then said," Ah, a CEO. Come on I'm not afraid of some rich kid. "

" **IKU ZE! DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER! SANJOU!** ",the Jinjurienchancer announced as Aurora turned into Distortion.

Distortion charged at Metro, who stood still and mockingly said," Come on girly, you can't hurt me. "

Distortion then punched Metro three times, which sent him into a wall. Metro fell to the ground then said," Ow, that hurt. How? "

" I'm more than some rich kid asshole. ",Distortion angrily said before kicking Metro in the chest. Metro hit the wall again then sped behind Distortion and said," In that case, let me heat things up. "

Metro took out a red and gold bullet and put it into the cylinder of his revolver making the revolver announce," **DISCO INFERNO!** "

Metro then spun the cylinder before shooting into the air, making a red energy burst come out of the gun and collide with his body and the driver," **DISCO INFERNO! ( Upbeat edm music ) HOT, HOT, HOT!** "

Metros armor changed so that now it was mainly red with gold lines going down the sides and he had black boots. His helmet also changed so that it was now red with a green visor and the quills on the back were now pointed up. The words on the back of the suit also changed to say Burn Baby Burn.

Metro holstered his gun then said," Okay. Now I'm ready. "

Distortion charged at Metro and punched him twice, which he failed at dodging. Metro was hit by several more attacks then kneed Distortion in the stomach once before punching her back. Distortion stumbled back then dodged a torrent of fire before dodging another one. Metro chuckled then kicked Distortion in the chest before punching her twice.

Lucius tried to pick himself up off the ground but then he felt heavy and fell back down. Lucius gritted his teeth then reached out while saying," Aurora. "

" _Wait. "_

Lucius heard this and said," Huh? "

" _Wait. "_

Lucius looked around then looked at the battle in front of him.

Metro punched Distortion several times while saying," I told you that you can't hurt me rich kid. " before throwing her at a wall. Distortion crashed into the wall then fell to the ground. Distortion got to her hands on knees and shook her head before saying," Whoa, I didn't think he was beating me this badly. I'm actually starting to get light headed. "

Distortion then stood up and stumbled around a bit while saying," What's happening? "

Metro walked over to Distortion and said," What's happening is me kicking your ass. " before he tried to punch her. Distortion was hit by the punch but was unfazed by it. Metro looked at Distortion with confusion then he noticed how purple aura was coming off of her body.

" What the? ",Lucius questioned.

Distortion held Metro in place then lifted her fist as the Jinjurienchancer said, in a more sinister voice," **SON GOKU AUGMENT!** "

Distortion then punched Metro so hard he crashed into the wall of a warehouse, putting a dent in the wall itself. Metro's transformation cancelled and he was revealed to be a teenage boy with white hair in the style of a mohawk ( Like Dante from DMC Devil May Cry ). This boy wore a white jacket over a black t shirt, blue jeans, and black and white running shoes.

This boy fell to his knees then picked up the revolver from Metro and said," This isn't over. " before running away from Distortion while grabbing his chest in pain.

Distortion stared at the boy then stumbled back before reverting into Aurora, who fell to her knees.

Lucius didn't feel heavy anymore and he ran over to Aurora and knelt down next to her while worriedly saying," Aurora, Aurora. "

Aurora looked at Lucius and said," Luce, you're alright. "

" Yeah but are you? ",Lucius asked. Aurora gained a questioning look and said," Yeah I'm good. Why wouldn't I be? "

Lucius gained a surprised look then said," You don't remember what you just did? "

" Uh, I got hit into a wall by that Metro guy. Speaking of which, where did he go? ",Aurora said. Lucius only stared at Aurora while thinking," Did she blackout or something? How come she doesn't remember what happened two minutes ago. "

Aurora then looked at Lucius and said," So I guess he got away. Well now what do we do? "

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts then said," We go on that date I guess. "

Aurora smirked then she and Lucius stood up and began walking together. Lucius looked at Aurora then heard," _Soon you must use your forbidden power to save her. "_

Lucius looked around then Aurora held his hand and said," What is it Luce? "

" Nothing. I thought I heard something. ",Lucius said. The two then continued walking towards Aurora's car.


	10. Chapter 10

In the blue space, Midnight sat on his "throne" and said," You made another rider, might ask how? " to Evening.

" I want to know that as well. ",Dusk said.

Evening nodded and said," I just used data I gathered on Vortex and Distortion to create a device that can combat them both as well one that can use the ability to speed up time around him. "

" Well why is his name Metro and why is he a child? ",Dusk asked. Evening chuckled then said," He chose the name Metro after the metronome and don't you know, children are so easy to manipulate. "

Midnight chuckled then said," Excellent. Continue with what you're doing Evening. "

Evening nodded then walked away from her master. Dusk scoffed then said," She gets praise because of what she made a stupid rider. We have plenty of aberrations that can do the job. "

Midnight looked at Dusk then said," I believe you forgot that our numbers are small. With you only having two remaining aberrations under you, Evening only being able to make two, while I have one left. What Evening has done is quite advantageous in the long run. "

Dusk scoffed then walked away from him.

Once far enough away from Midnight, Dusk stopped and began laughing maniacally before he said," He thinks Evening is the only one creating a rider, such a fool. You'd think he'd learn by now that I hate being outshined. "

Dusk then held up a circular driver that was black with a blue omega symbol on it and under the symbol was the nordic rune for wolf that was colored red and magenta. Dusk looked at this driver then said," Only a matter of time before I get this working, now how would I even transform with this? "

Dusk then thought back to his fights with and observations of Vortex, remembering how Vortex would always put a pocket watch into his driver before transforming.

" Hmm, maybe Vortex has a method I can use but how can I acquire one of those watches? ",Dusk said. Dusk then lifted his head and chuckled.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Lucius was at his desk chucking a paper ball backwards onto a big pile of other paper balls. Aurora walked down into the basement and said," Hey Luce. Uh, whatcha up to? " as she saw the big pile of paper balls. Lucius didn't notice Aurora and continued his work while muttering something under his breath.

Aurora raised an eyebrow then walked up to Lucius and said," Luce? Lu~ce, Luce. Lucius! Lulu! "

Lucius continued what he was doing and Aurora sighed in frustration. She tapped her foot then said," I don't like being ignored ya know. "

Aurora gritted her teeth then said," If you keep ignoring me, I'm gonna scream. "

Lucius continued what he was doing. Aurora gritted her teeth before childishly whining and stomping around then crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip in frustration. Aurora then smiled before turning Lucius' head to her and kissing him passionately.

Lucius was pulled out of his thoughts by this then, once Aurora pulled away, said," Aurora, when did you get here? "

" I've been here for the past three minutes trying to break you out of your trance. ",Aurora said while putting her hand on her hip. Lucius nodded then said," Sorry, I've just been trying to come up with something to beat Metro with. It's been a bit difficult. "

Aurora nodded then said," Oh come on, you've created a lot of cool stuff. Can't be that hard. " as she walked over to a shelf and leaned on it. Aurora missed the shelf and a box fell down, opening on impact with the ground. Aurora cursed then kneeled down to pick up the box and once she got it upright, she noticed a small red digital clock that could be mounted onto something. The outside of this clock was red while the screen was dark red and there was a blue button next to the screen.

Aurora picked up this clock and stood up while saying," What's this thing? "

Lucius looked at what was in Aurora's hand and gained a horrified look before he ran over to Aurora and snatched the clock out of her hand while shouting," Don't touch that! "

Aurora gained a confused look as she saw Lucius frantically put the clock in a drawer then shut said drawer. She became concerned when she saw Lucius heavily breathing in and out then saw him put his back to his desk and sit on the ground. Aurora walked over and sit in front of Lucius then worriedly asked," Luce, what is that thing? "

" It's nothing. ",Lucius said.

" It's something if you freaked out the second you saw it. ",Aurora said with concern. Lucius only ran his hand through his hair and stayed silent. Aurora scooted beside Lucius then said," Lucius please tell me. "

Lucius looked at Aurora then said," All it is, is a failed prototype for my clock form. That's it. "

Aurora only sighed before saying," Alright, I won't ask about it but if you wanna talk about it. You'll come to me right? "

Lucius nodded then Aurora kissed him, to which he kissed her back. Lucius put his hand in Aurora's hair as Aurora put her hands on his shoulders as they began to passionately make out. The two pulled away from one another and rested their foreheads on each other's. Aurora and Lucius looked each other in the eyes then Lucius said," Mind helping me out so I can stand against Metro? "

" Only if you don't mind giving my Jinjurienchancer an upgrade. ",Aurora said. Lucius nodded then he kissed Aurora once more, which she kissed him back.

* * *

In a lavish apartment, the boy, who is named Trickster, was playing a video game while lounging in his chair. Evening walked into the room and said," Trickster, why are you sitting here? "

Trickster paused his game and hastily got to his feet while saying," I'm taking a break ya know. "

" A break, after one battle with Vortex and Distortion? ",Evening said while walking over to Trickster. She then pinned the boy to the wall and placed her short sword to his neck before saying," Don't lie to me boy. "

Trickster gulped then said," Okay, okay. I'm a bit scared alright. "

" Scared? Of whom? ",Evening questioned.

" That Distortion girl. I was fighting her and winning then she hit me so hard I lost my transformation. ",Trickster said. Evening pressed her short sword further to Tricksters neck and he said," Okay, okay. I'll go do my job, please don't kill me. "

Evening backed away and Trickster breathed heavily before picking up his gun, putting a blue and white bullet into the cylinder making the gun say," **SONIC BEAT!** ", then shooting it while saying," Henshin. "

A blue energy burst collided with Tricksters body, changing him into Metro, as the gun announced," **SONIC BEAT! ( dubstep version of Sonic the hedgehog opening music. ) SOUND ON!** "

Metro sighed then sped out of his apartment. Evening chuckled then lifted her arm and looked at the screen before saying," All according to plan. "

* * *

Back with Lucius and Aurora, Aurora was straddling Lucius as he was in his chair and the two were passionately making out with Lucius having his hands on her waist. Lucius brushed his thumb against Aurora's hip and Aurora grabbed his hands. She smiled and giggled then kissed Lucius again as they interlocked their fingers.

Suddenly, Lucius' phone began to ring and Lucius looked at it and said," Oh someone's calling. "

" Ignore it. ",Aurora said while making Lucius look at her and kiss her once more. Lucius and Aurora began to tongue kiss once more but Lucius' phone continued to ring and Lucius looked at it. He then picked up the phone and saw that it was an unknown number calling. Lucius answered the call and said," Hello. ", much to Aurora's dismay.

" Wassap Vortex. ",Metro said on the other line. Lucius gained a slightly angered expression then said," How'd you get my number? "

" It's easy to find the number of someone when you break into their friends company about six times. Did you know that I'm a kleptomaniac? ",Metro said nonchalantly.

Lucius scowled and said," What have you done? "

" Keep your stripe on, I didn't hurt the CEO lady. I did however break into her basement and find a nice little trinket that I'm going to ask her about. ",Metro said. Lucius growled as Metro said," I'd hurry over here if you don't want her to be hurt too badly. "

Lucius then hung up his phone and looked at Aurora, who nodded. The two then got to their feet and ran out of the basement, with Aurora glancing at the drawer Lucius closed the small clock into.

* * *

At Ashley's company, Metro zipped through the place, punching many guards until he stopped in front of Ashley's office. He walked through the doors and walked up to Ashley, who fearfully stared at him.

" Hello there. Name's Metro, aka your resident thief and I wanted to ask you a question. ",Metro said while walking around to being in front of Ashley. Ashley stayed silent and looked down as Metro revealed a unfinished pocket watch, which greatly resembled Lucius' clock form watch.

" Why do you have this thing? I thought only Vortex could use them. ",Metro asked. Ashley gulped then said," It's a prototype, for my own version. "

Metro nodded then said," Cool, but it's not as good as the real thing. " as he held up the Queen form watch. Ashley was surprised to see that and she said," How do you? "

" I stole it from him. Easy when you shoot it out of his hand then defeat him in combat. ",Metro said confidently. Suddenly, the door burst open and Vortex and Distortion came in and Vortex said," Ashley! "

" And there he is. ",Metro said before zipping over and beginning to fight with the two. Vortex blocked a punch from Metro then was kicked in the side as Distortion threw a punch at Metro. Metro dodged the attacks kicked Distortion across the face then used his speed to effortlessly dodged all the punches from Vortex. Vortex punched at Metro, who dodged it then shot him in the stomach several times. Vortex stumbled back then Distortion charged at Metro and punched him three times before kicking him back.

Metro stumbled back then shot Distortion many times, making her fall back a few feet, before saying," Let's chat Vortex. "

Metro then zipped towards Vortex and the two left. Distortion saw this and worriedly said," Luce. " before briefly running to check on Ashley.

* * *

In the parking garage, Metro stopped and tossed Vortex towards a truck. Vortex changed into World form and skidded on his feet. Metro zipped towards Vortex, who immediately punched him in the stomach then punched him three times in the face before kicking Metro back.

Metro stumbled into a pillar and said," Ow, I probably should've gotten that one before you transformed. "

Vortex stayed silent and simply cracked his knuckles. Metro put his red bullet into his gun before firing it and changing into his disco inferno form.

" **DISCO INFERNO! HOT, HOT, HOT!** ",the gun announced.

Vortex and Metro began fighting once more. Vortex easily blocked Metros attacks then punched him many times before getting punched in the stomach several times. Metro set his hands ablaze before relentlessly punching Vortex, who blocked them. Metro then kneed Vortex in the stomach before saying," Ya know, this form of yours is really strong. I want it. "

Vortex was thrown to the ground then got to his feet and said," You're not getting it and speaking of my forms. "

Vortex charged at Metro and jumped up before punching Metro, following up with many more while saying," Where's my watch?! "

" You mean the pink one or the fake your friend built? ",Metro said while spinning around a punch. Vortex let out a confused noise then said," What're you talking about? "

" The CEO girl that runs this place. She made this little thing that is a prototype of your base form. She told me herself. ",Metro said while revealing the prototype watch. Vortex was astonished by this but shook his head and said," I'll deal with that later. "

" Really? Not gonna ask why she made this? Not gonna assume that she may be conspiring to make a rider that could beat you? ",Metro egged on. Vortex shook his head then angrily shouted," SHUT UP! "

Metro chuckled lightly then quickly turned the cylinder on his revolver as Vortex charged at him.

" **FINAL INFERNO! DISCO FUNKY HAYMAKER!** ",The revolver announced as Metro's fist was engulfed in red and gold flames. Metro sidestepped a punch from Vortex then delivered a strong uppercut to Vortex's stomach before swiftly punching Vortex in the chest. Vortex flew back in a pillar and reverted into Lucius, who now had bruises all over his body and his clothes were now tattered and slightly singed. Lucius fell to his knees then to his front and he gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to get up. Lucius also noticed his world form watch was a few feet away from him and he crawled towards it and reached for it.

Metro walked over to Lucius and picked up the world form watch while saying," I'll take this. "

Lucius looked up at Metro and struggled to say," Give that back. "

" Let me think about that, no. I stole this fair and square so it's mine now. ",Metro said. Lucius grabbed Metro's leg and slowly tried to stand but Metro kicked him to the floor. Lucius landed on his back and gritted his teeth while also looking at Metro, who looked down at him and said," Look dude, no hard feelings but you're too good. I mean you got your ass kicked by me; a kid who throws out the whole morals and stuff and does what he wants. It's kinda embarrassing when you think about it. "

Lucius scowled at Metro as Metro said," Don't know why I said that but I'll figure it out later. For now I need to get going before the actual threat gets here, so kinda sorry bout this. "

Metro then kicked Lucius in the face, making some blood fly from his mouth and knocking Lucius unconscious. Metro sighed then he heard someone say," Luce. "

Metro looked to the side and saw Distortion, which made him fearfully say," Oh damn! " and frantically try to hide the world form watch. Distortion saw Lucius unconscious on the ground then she looked at Metro and had purple aura began to come off her body and the eyes of her suit flashed yellow.

Metro became frightened and tried to switch to Sonic Beat form but was punched in the face by Distortion. Distortion punched Metro several more times, Metro being unable to even block the punches, then had a energy construct of a giant violet skeletal hand grab Metro and slam him into the roof. Metro had flames erupt from his body before he landed on his feet and charged at Distortion.

Distortion easily dodged Metro then kicked him in the stomach before elbowing him in the spine. Distortion the picked up Metro and punched him in the stomach relentlessly then tossing him aside. Metro stumbled back then he tried to hit Distortion as he heard the Jinjurienchancer say in a sinister voice," **KURUMA BEAST BREAKER!** "

Distortion had purple, orange, black and red energy cover her foot and she completely still and silent. Metro winded up a punch but before he could even swing, Distortion swiftly kicked him in the chest causing him to fly through an opening in the garage and outside.

Metro tumbled on the ground and reverted into Trickster, who grabbed his chest in pain. He then looked in front of him and saw Distortion staring at him. Trickster gained a frightened expression and he hurriedly picked up his revolver before running away from the garage, afraid of Distortion.

Distortion only stared at Trickster then she reverted into Aurora, who had yellow eyes now. Aurora then stumbled back and fell to her knees before shaking her head. Aurora opened her eyes, which were back to being brown, and she said," What? What happened? "

Aurora looked up at Lucius and scrambled over to him while worriedly saying," Lucius! "

Aurora lifted Lucius' unconscious body onto her lap and said," Lucius, Lucius you there? "

Lucius briefly awoke and said," Aurora? "

" Yeah, I'm here. ",Aurora said with a smile. Lucius smiled then he said," My watch, he took the watch for World form. " as he tried to get up. Lucius then grabbed his chest in pain and he entire body seethed with agony from the burns and bruises. Aurora held Lucius and said," Stop moving okay. You need a doctor Luce. "

Lucius looked at Aurora and said," I'll get one later. "

" No, you're getting one now! ",Aurora said authoritatively. Lucius nodded then he cried out as he felt the burns and bruises from his fight. Aurora became incredibly worried and hurriedly called the paramedics.

* * *

Near bus stop, Trickster stumbled to a stop then looked back and said," Whew, she didn't follow me. Good thing too, I would've beat her if she didn't use that stupid sneak attack all the time. "

" Keep telling yourself that. ",Dusk said, startling Trickster. Trickster spun around to see Dusk sitting on the bench and he asked," Who are you? "

Dusk turned his head to Trickster then stood up and walked towards him while saying," I'm Dusk, an ally of Evenings. Did she not tell you about me? "

" I didn't need to know as long as I get paid. Anyway, if you're here to give me a better offer then sorry but I like the deal I have so buzz off. ",Trickster said rudely before trying to walk past Dusk. Dusk grabbed Tricksters arm and began squeezing with all his strength, causing the boy to say," Ow, ow, ow, ow! "

" I'm not here to make you an offer child; I'm here to take somethings off your hands. ",Dusk said while looking at Trickster.

" What? My money? My revevolver? ",Trickster said while wincing in pain. Dusk shook his head then he bent Trickster's arm behind his back and said," Those watches you acquired from Vortex, give them to me. "

Trickster reached into his pocket and pulled out the Queen and World form watches as well as the prototype watch and handed them to Dusk. Dusk took them and threw Trickster down before examining them all. Dusk looked at the prototype and said," What's this one for? His broken form? "

" No, his friend made it to try and copy his base form. She never finished it but it can work I think. ",Trickster said while grabbing his arm in pain. Dusk nodded then he tossed the Queen and World form watches into Trickster's lap but kept the prototype and said," Thank you for this bit of information. "

Dusk then walked into a blue portal before it disappeared. Trickster continued rubbing his arm then he put the two watches in his pocket and walked away from the bus stop.


	11. Chapter 11

Currently in a hospital, Aurora was sitting in a chair beside a hospital bed that had the unconscious Lucius in it. She held his hand with both of hers and kissed his knuckles before resting her cheek on them. Ashley came into the room and said," Hey Aurora. "

Aurora didn't turn to Ashley, keeping her gaze on Lucius, while saying," What did the doctor say? "

" They say he's gonna recover but it can take some time. They're surprised he's even alive from how bad his injuries are. ",Ashley said as she walked up to Aurora. Aurora sniffled then said," I'm not surprised. Luce is strong, stronger than I'll ever be. "

Ashley looked at Aurora then said," You've been here for a long while. Why not go get some food and relax for bit. "

" I'm fine where I am. ",Aurora said. Ashley nodded then said," It's weird ya know. I've never seen you this way before. "

" I've never cared this much for someone before. ",Aurora said. Ashley nodded then she walked out of the room leaving Aurora alone with Lucius. Aurora put her forehead on Lucius' knuckles as tears began to flow down her cheeks. She then stopped and her eyes changed yellow as she gained a rage filled expression.

At Tricksters apartment, he was asleep on his couch as Evening walked up to him. She looked around where he was then she smacked the boy's head, waking him up. Trickster sat up and said," Evening, Why are you here? When I'm in my boxers. "

" I'm here because I want to know what you've been doing as of recently. ",Evening said while crossing her arms over her chest. Trickster nodded then said," Well I, "

" Before you start, don't lie and make yourself be better than you actually are. ",Evening interjected. Trickster looked at the ground then, in an embarrassed tone, said," I got beat up by that girl again. "

Evening sighed then Trickster said, in a joyful tone," But I did defeat Vortex and put him in the hospital. "

Evening nodded then said," Okay. Continue as you were. " before she walked into a blue portal before it disappeared. Trickster sighed then said," She didn't have to be so mean about it. I wouldn't be lying to say that. "

Trickster then got up and looked around before saying," Where are my pants? "

Back with Aurora, she was still by Lucius' side then she felt his hand move and looked up to see him slowly awaken. Aurora smiled widely then said," Luce. "

" Aurora? Where am I? ",Lucius drowsily said as he tried to sit up. Aurora helped Lucius, who gritted his teeth in pain, sit up while saying," You're in the hospital, have been since yesterday. "

" Yesterday? Metro, where's metro?! ",Lucius said before wincing in pain from moving too fast. Aurora worriedly said," Hey, hey Luce. He got away but I'll get him. "

Lucius shook his head then said," No you can't Aurora. "

" Why not? You risk your life just to save everyone, let me do it for you for a change. ",Aurora said.

" Aurora, I've been meaning to tell you that when you blackout. There's a purple aura that comes around you and you don't stop fighting until. ",Lucius said before Aurora kissed him to shut him up. Aurora pulled back and said," Shh, I don't care about that. You need to get better you goof. "

Aurora's Jinjurienchancer then began to beep and she said," I'll be back. Get some rest please. " as she left the room. Lucius sighed then slowly laid back down.

Outside Lucius' hospital room, Aurora looked at her Jinjurienchancer and a blue dot appeared on the holographic map. Aurora's eyes flashed yellow and she said," Got you, you speedy bastard. "

Aurora then stormed out of the hospital.

At a bakery, Trickster was looking at the displays, now wearing a white t shirt, blue basketball shorts and white shoes. He looked around then said," Which one do I get? All of them look so tasty. "

Trickster then scratched his head before turning around and seeing Aurora standing behind him. Aurora had an angered yet emotionless expression as she stared at Trickster, who screeched in fear.

" You, why are you here?! ",Trickster said fearfully.

" I want to have a chat with you, Metro. ",Aurora said before grabbing Trickster by his collar.

Trickster was tossed into some trash bags in an alley by Aurora. Aurora walked up to Trickster and said," You're gonna pay for hurting Luce. "

Trickster then got up and dodged a punch then said," Luce? You mean Vortex? Look it was nothing personal when I beat him up. I was just doing my job. "

Aurora punched Trickster in the face then said," I don't care, you still hurt him so now I hurt you. " as her eyes flashed yellow. Trickster became even more frightened by this and took out his revolver before saying," Henshin. " while putting in the sonic beat bullet and firing.

" **SONIC BEAT! SOUND ON!** ",the revolver announced as Trickster changed into Metro sonic form.

" Try and catch me first. ",Metro said arrogantly. Aurora simply slammed the head of her watch down making it announce," **IKU ZE! DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER! SANJOU!** " as she changed into Kamen rider Distortion

Distortion then turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer twice before slamming it, making it say," **MATATABI ENHANCE!** " as blue flames covered her hands and feet. Metro then ran away from Distortion, who followed behind him keeping up with his speed.

Metro noticed that Distortion was keeping up with him and he said," What the? No fair, you're supposed to be super slow! "

" Don't like fighting on even footing? Pathetic. ",Distortion said. The two ran out of the city and into a mining quarry. The two riders stopped and Distortion threw a punch at Metro, who blocked it then dodged another.

Metro punched Distortion in the back, only to be elbowed in his face and kneed in the gut. Distortion punched Metro several more times then threw him down a hill of rocks, with him tumbling down them.

Once Metro stopped, he shook his head then said," Okay, I'm outmatched. Maybe I should get going going. "

" **SHUKAKU ENHANCE! ",** Metro heard from the Jinjurienchancer before the ground around him wrapped around his legs, holding him in place. Distortion jumped down the hill then kicked Metro in the face before covering her hand in rocks and smashing it into Metro's hand, making him fly back and tumble on the ground.

Distortion growled then she was slashed in the chest by Evenings dagger. Evening walked in front of Metro and said," Can't believe I have to save you. "

" I told you she was super powerful. ",Metro said as he stood up. Evening sighed she threw out twenty black pellets that changed into the crab robots. Distortion looked at them all and angrily said," Doesn't matter how many of these there are or who you call to help. I'm gonna get you Metro! "

Distortion's armor then began to spark and she stumbled around before her transformation cancelled. Aurora gritted her teeth and stumbled back as purple electricity surged around her.

Metro tilted his head to the side and asked," What's going on with her? "

" My creation is finally awakening. ",Evening said with intrigue and joy.

Aurora gritted her teeth then let out a painkiller scream before she began falling back, only to catch her footing. Aurora then stood up straight and looked at the enemies in front of her, her eyes being yellow now. She then lifted her Jinjurienhancer and turned the dial till it was purple and showing a hologram of a armor clad warrior as the Jinjurienchancer said in the sinister voice," **SUSANOO!** "

Aurora then pressed down on the watch head and said," Henshin. " as violet aura armor covered her body. The Jinjurienhancer also announced," **IKU ZE!** "

Aurora now had on a purple undersuit with dark purple armor on her torso, forearms, kneecaps and boots. The armor had a feudal Japan theme to it along with a veil on the waist and wings on the back. The helmet was now dark purple with the top resembling a samurai helmet with the horns extending up and outwards and the eyes being in a scowl and being yellow. The helmet also had a malevolent grin with jagged teeth near where the mouth plate would be and extending to the cheeks.

" **DISTORTION WITH SUSANOO POWER, SANJOU.** ",The Jinjurienhancer announced in a sinister and calm voice.

Metro looked at Distortion and began shaking in fear before Evening snapped her fingers which made the crab robots charge at Distortion. Distortion only stared at the robots then dark purple flame like aura covered her hand and she swung her hand widely, cleaving through all the robots with ease.

All the robots exploded and Distortion walked towards Metro and Evening, now with an odachi made of dark purple aura in her hand.

Metro gulped then fearfully said," What do we do? " to Evening. Evening chuckled then threw Metro towards Distortion while charging at her.

Metro was hit out of the air by Distortion then Evening's dagger was blocked. Distortion kicked Evening in the stomach then slashed Metro in the back then she punched Evening in the face. Distortion relentlessly punched Evening in the stomach then kicked her so hard she crashed a few feet away from her. Metro, in disco inferno form, charged at Distortion and punched her several times. The punches only pushed her back, none of them doing damage, then Distortion dodged one before punching Metro so hard he fell to his knees.

Distortion then turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer six times before pressing it down, making the Jinjurienchancer announce," **IKU ZE.** "

Dark purple and purple energy gathered around her right boot then she lifted Metro onto his feet before roundhouse kicking him as the Jinjurienchancer announced," **SUSANOO SPIRIT DESTROYER.** "

Metro was hit in the side by this kick and he went flying into a pile of gravel and rocks, making it explode. Distortion looked at the pile and saw a beaten down Trickster in the crater. She then looked at Evening, who began to chuckle. Evening then walked over to Trickster, picked him up and left in a blue portal.

Distortion flapped her wings then flew into the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12

At the hospital, Distortion landed on the roof of the hospital then reverted into Aurora. Aurora turned on her heel and walked into the hospital and down to Lucius' room.

Once inside, Aurora walked over to Lucius, who was sleeping and stared at him before she stumbled back. Aurora propped herself up on a wall and her eyes were now brown again as she said," What? Why am I back in the hospital? "

Lucius awoke and said," Aurora, when did you get back? "

" Um, just a few minutes ago. Sorry for waking you. ",Aurora said as she sat next to Lucius. Lucius chuckled then said," Don't be. So what did you go do? "

" Oh I just went to freshen up at my place. Nothing major. ",Aurora said. Lucius raised an eyebrow then said," You're bad at lying. "

Aurora blushed then said," I went out and fought Metro okay. Before you ask/say what you're gonna, I blacked out but I beat him and he's alive. Plus I couldn't let him just galavant around without knowing how big of a mistake he made by hurting you. "

Lucius sighed and sat up while saying," Aurora, I understand that you're mad at him for beating me pretty badly and taking my watches but. "

" But nothing. I know you always tell me to not fight just because I'm mad but when it comes to the guy I love, no one gets away with that. ",Aurora said. Lucius could only stare at Aurora the he said," I understand but this doesn't mean I like what you did. Also you admitted to loving me. "

Aurora smiled then she kicked off her shoes and socks while saying," Well, I was bound to say it eventually. Now lay down and go back to bed.." and helping Lucius lay down. Aurora laid her head on Lucius' chest and wrapped her arms around him as he put his arm around her.

Lucius smirked then he noticed the Jinjurienhancer's dial was dark purple instead of orange and asked," What happened to the Jinjurienchancer? "

Aurora looked at Lucius then at her watch and said," I don't know. It was orange when I was using it. "

Lucius nodded then thought back to when he saw purple aura coming off of Distortion. Lucius then said in his mind," Could that aura have affected the Jinjurienchancer? "

* * *

 **Three days later**

Lucius and Aurora were exiting the hospital with Lucius saying," I'm glad to be out of there. I got tired of sitting around doing nothing. "

Aurora chuckled then said," You weren't sitting around doing nothing the entire time. I mean you did upgrade my Jinjurienchancer so I can move during time manipulations. "

" Yeah but that took an entire day because of the frequent, breaks I took. ",Lucius said. Aurora smirked then said," Hey, making out with me isn't a break. It's a… "

" Welcomed distraction. ",Lucius bluntly said. Aurora snapped and said," A welcomed distraction is what I was gonna say. It's also a necessity. " as she got closer to Lucius.

" How is it a necessity? ",Lucius asked, being both confused and intrigued.

Aurora put her hands on Lucius's shoulders and said," It's a necessity because it helps us relieve some tension. Not to mention it feels amazing to kiss the one you love. "

Aurora and Lucius kissed each other passionately and quickly began to make out until Ashley walked up to them and said," Can you two get a room, not everyone wants to know you're a thing. "

Aurora and Lucius pulled away from each other then Aurora said," You're jealous that I have a man and you don't. "

" No, I just feel like you two are smart enough to know that you're like school kids with how intimate you are. ",Ashley retorted. Aurora growled at Ashley while Lucius held her by her waist. Lucius then said," Hey Ashley, there's something that I need to ask you about. "

Ashley looked at Lucius as he asked," Why did Metro have a prototype of a watch that looked like my clock form watch? "

Aurora gained a confused look and looked at Lucius before facing Ashley. Ashley scratched the back of her head then said," Well, that's because I may have. "

The Jinjurienhancer began to have an alarm go off on it and Aurora looked at it and said," It's Evening. "

Lucius sighed then said," We'll talk about this later. "

Lucius and Aurora then ran from the hospital. Ashley looked at the ground with some sadness in her eyes.

* * *

At a mall plaza, Evening's robots were attacking people and absorbing blue energy from them while Evening sat on a table with Metro next to her.

Aurora and Lucius ran into the fray and began fighting the robots while telling civilians to run. Lucius kicked a robot then punched two more before pushing them away. Aurora jumped over a robot then kicked it before kicking two more and punching them back.

Aurora and Lucius then stood back to back as Lucius put on his Revoldriver and took out his clock form watch and put it into the revoldriver. Aurora turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer.

" **TWELVE O'CLOCK! KURUMA!** ",The Revoldriver and Jinjurienchancer announced as Aurora and Lucius attacked some more robots.

" Henshin. ",Lucius and Aurora said as they activated their transformations, changing into Vortex and Distortion.

Vortex revealed his sword and slashed several robots before slashing some more. Distortion punched three robots before jumping up and kicking them in their faces.

The two destroyed all the robots then turned to Evening and Metro before Vortex said," You two are the only ones left. "

Evening chuckled then said," Actually, You missed one. " before snapping her fingers. A aberration that was humanoid and had the color scheme of a power drill then charged at Distortion and Vortex. Evening looked at Metro and said," Go fight with it. "

Metro looked at Evening and fearfully said," Do I have to? I mean it can handle both of them without my awesome powers. "

Evening grabbed Metros throat then said," Do as your told boy. " menacingly. Metro nodded then Evening tossed him forward, to which he fell on his butt. Metro stood up and charged at Vortex.

The drill aberration attacked Distortion, who narrowly dodged several attacks, then hit her in the stomach before getting kicked back. Vortex dodged two shots from Metro then parried a punch. Vortex slashed Metro in the chest twice then kicked him in the same place.

Metro stumbled back then shook his head and said," Alright, time for speed. " as he went to spin the cylinder of his revolver. Vortex revved the handle of his Revoldriver twice making it announce," **SLOW DOWN!** "

Metro slowed down then Vortex slashed him three times. Vortex then delivered a powerful slash to Metro's chest just as time sped up and the Revoldriver announced," **SPEED UP!** "

Metro flew back then crashed into a cart and grabbed his chest in pain as he reverted into Trickster. Trickster then noticed that the world form watch fell on the ground and Vortex picked it up while saying," I'll take this back. "

Trickster looked at Vortex with fear in his eyes then at Evening. He then hurriedly ran away from Vortex and out of the mall. Vortex tilted his head in confusion then he looked over towards Distortions fight to see her being bombarded with attacks from the aberration.

" Aurora. ",Vortex said with concern before he ran towards the fight. Evening slashed Vortex across the chest with her short sword then said," Nuh uh, no interrupting their fight. "

Vortex blocked a slash from Evening then pushed her aside before trying to run towards Distortion. Evening tossed Vortex back then she clashed swords with him.

Distortion blocked a punch from the drill aberration before it hit her two times then kicked her back. Distortion stumbled then she dodged hits from the drills before kicking the Aberration across the face. Distortion stood up and turned the dial on her Jinjurienchancer four times before slamming it down making it say," **ERROR.** "

Distortion looked at the watch and in a confused tone said," What? " before she was hit across the chest by the aberration.

Evening slashed at Vortex, who blocked it then slashed her. Vortex then charged towards the aberration.

Evening slashed at Vortex, who blocked it then slashed at her while saying," What the? "

" Oh right. The data on you says that even though you're affected by my time manipulation, you're aware it happened. ",Evening said. Vortex looked at her then said," Data? "

Distortion tried to activate her Jinjurienhancer once more but it said," **ERROR.** "

" What the fuck?! Why can't I access any of my enhancements?! ",Distortion frustratedly said while hitting the Jinjurienchancer several times. The dial then changed to purple and a silhouette of the Susanoo form appeared on it. Distortion tilted her head in confusion then her eyes flashed yellow and she easily dodged the drill aberration's arm. Distortion punched the aberration twice then she slammed the dial on her watch down making it announce," **IKU ZE.** "

Vortex and Evening turned their heads to Distortion and the aberration to see Distortion's armor change from it's default kuruma form to susanoo form.

" **DISTORTION WITH SUSANOO POWER. SANJOU.** ",the Jinjurienhancer announced as Distortion rolled her neck. Vortex stared at Distortion with surprise then in astonishment said," Aurora? "

Evening lightly chuckled then said," Like my work? "

Vortex turned to Evening then back to Distortion.

Distortion walked towards the aberration and dodged several attacks before catching a drill and breaking the aberrations arm off. Distortion then elbowed the aberration in the face before punching it several times in the face. She then ducked a punch before punching through the aberrations stomach and ripping it in half.

Vortex could only stare at Distortion, as she looked at him and Evening. Distortion began walking towards the two then she charged at them. Vortex and Evening dodged a punched from Distortion. Distortion kicked at Evening then punched her several times before slamming her into the ground. Distortion then backflipped and threw a punch at Vortex, who blocked it but fell backwards. Vortex stood up then said," Aurora, why are you attacking me? "

Distortion threw a kick at Vortex, who blocked it then ducked a punch. Vortex used his sword to block a punch then he was kneed in the stomach. Vortex was punched in the stomach then elbowed in the back before he was thrown towards Evening. Vortex tumbled on the ground then he looked at Evening as she said," She can't hear you. All she knows currently is to fight. "

Distortion charged at Vortex, who rolled under a kick before parrying a punch. Vortex spun around behind Distortion then pushed her back before saying," Why did you do this to her? "

" Because she was an interesting specimen. ",Evening nonchalantly said.

Vortex became angered by this but was slashed in the back by Distortion. Vortex blocked a slash from Distortion then he dodged another before getting slashed three times. Distortion then had dark purple and purple energy cover her fist before she punched Vortex in the side. Vortex then reverted into Lucius, who grabbed his side in pain. Distortion looked at Lucius and stood in silence before saying," Luce. " with concern.

Evening became surprised by this, not expecting Distortion to even acknowledge anyone. Distortion stared at Lucius then began to shake before saying," What was I? Did I hurt you? "

Distortion transformation began to spark before it cancelled and she fell to her knees. Lucius caught Aurora and she hugged him while saying in a panic," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Luce. "

Lucius hugged Aurora and he stroked her hair as she began to cry into his chest. Lucius then glared at Evening as she said," She recognised you and her transformation cancelled? " before she walked into a blue portal.

Lucius had an angry glare then it changed to a concerned one as he comforted Aurora.

* * *

In the blue space, Midnight walked into a lab and saw Evening pacing back and forth while writing equations on a dry erase board. He watched her then Dusk came up next to him and said," Huh, what's got her all worked up. "

" How? How did she recognize Vortex? ",Evening said to herself.

" Evening, care to explain what is going on. ",Midnight said. Evening spun around to face her leader then said," I made that form of Distortions so that she could attack Vortex and kill him effortlessly. She isn't supposed to be able to even acknowledge civilians yet she saw Vortex's face and she cancelled her transformation. "

Midnight and Dusk looked at one another with Dusk shrugging then Midnight said," So this means? "

" It means that she may be able to control that form at some point. I can't have that happening! ",Evening said. Dusk scoffed then said," Why are you so worried about Distortion? Don't you have Metro to use? "

Evening stopped what she was doing and evilly said," Right, he ran away during the fight and has been beaten by Vortex and Distortion many times. He's outlived his usefulness. "

* * *

At Lucius' home, Aurora sat on Lucius' bed hugging her knees to her chest. Lucius was at his desk typing on his computer and he sighed before saying," There's nothing showing up on any of my scans of the Jinjurienhancer and all the test I have run on you show nothing as well. " and turning around to face Aurora. Aurora looked at Lucius and said," Then run them again because there's no way I'd hurt you like that. "

Lucius sighed then he went over and sat next to Aurora and said," Aurora, it's not that big of a deal. That wasn't you. "

" It was me Luce. It was me, in my armor and I attacked you and I was about to. I don't know but. ",Aurora said hysterically before Lucius hugged her close. Aurora put her arms around Lucius and buried her face into the crook of his neck before saying," I could've killed you. " while almost crying.

" But you didn't and you won't. Trust me. ",Lucius said. Aurora scoffed then said," Gonna take more than your trust to make me not afraid this time babe. "

Lucius thought about it then he put his finger under Aurora's, made her look at him then kissed her lovingly, which she returned. The two slowly began tongue kissing and Aurora put her hands on Lucius's chest then he pulled away and said," How'd that do in terms of calming you down? "

" Decently. May need another half hour. ",Aurora said with a smile. Lucius and Aurora began tongue kissing again with Lucius chuckling when Aurora straddled him. The two continued to passionately kiss then they pulled away from one another and rested their foreheads on each other's. Aurora looked into Lucius' eyes and said," I love you. "

" I love you more. ",Lucius said with a smile.

" Liar. ",Aurora said before kissing Lucius once more. Suddenly, the alarm on the Jinjurienhancer began going off and Aurora said," Dammit! Why can't we ever get a moment alone? "

Lucius smiled then said," Ya know, I'll go by myself if you're not up to. "

Aurora sighed as she wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck before saying," I'm gonna go with you. Just because I'm afraid doesn't mean i'm gonna stop fighting by your side. "

Lucius nodded then he and Aurora kissed before Aurora got to her feet. Aurora walked to the desk that had her Jinjurienhancer on it while Lucius said," Hey, I need to get something quickly could you wait for me upstairs. "

Aurora nodded then said," Yeah, don't decide to make a new watch out of the blue please. " as she walked up stairs. Lucius lightly chuckled then he gained a fearful expression as he looked over at the bedside table. Lucius walked over to the table and opened the drawer, seeing the small red clock in it. Lucius' hands began to shake as he reached for the clock. Lucius pulled his hand back and breathed heavily, due to his fear of this clock. Lucius looked at his hand then said," I need to get over myself to help Aurora. "

Lucius then picked up the clock and looked at it.

* * *

On the docks, Metro shot two of Evening's robots then he dodged a few slashed before kicking one of them down and getting slashed by Evening herself. Evening slashed Metro several times then reversed time and slashed him again. Metro tumbled on the ground and said," Come on Evening, I thought we were friends. "

" Friends? No child, You were a tool and one that has become useless. ",Evening said before kicking Metro in the ribs. Evening then snapped her fingers and a aberration that was a robotic humanoid with the appearance of a woodchipper, even having buzzsaws for hands, began approaching Metro, who decided to run away.

Lucius and Aurora stopped behind a shipping crate and Aurora said," I don't see anything. Maybe the sensor is busted. "

Lucius then turned Aurora's head to where he was looking and she saw Metro getting beaten down by Evening, the woodchipper aberration, and Evening's robots. The two continued to stare and Aurora said," Well, we can always ignore this one. " while shrugging and attempting to walk away.

Lucius put his arm around Aurora's waist he pulled her back to being by his side. Aurora frowned and said," Fine I'll help the blue bastard. "

Lucius pecked Aurora on her lips and said," Thank you. " as he put on his Revoldriver and took out his clock form watch.

Aurora smirked at him as she began turning the dial on her Jinjurienchancer.

Metro dodged several attacks then he was hit in the back and went tumbling forward. Metro was then slashed across the chest and he fell down before backing away from the group in fear. Vortex and Distortion jumped over Metro and began fighting Evening's group with Metro saying," Huh? "

Distortion flipped a robot onto it's back before punching a hole through it before kicking two in the head. Vortex destroyed two robots then revealed his sword and slashed several more. Once all the robots were destroyed, Vortex and Distortion blocked slashes from the woodchipper aberration and skidded back till they were beside Metro.

" Vortex and Distortion? Why are you both here? ",Evening asked with intrigue.

" We were in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit. ",Distortion said sarcastically. Evening scoffed and said," Sarcasm, the lowest form of humor. "

" We also came to help Metro here. Seems unfair for you to send an army after him. ",Vortex said. Evening chuckled then said," Right, you both are too righteous to understand how things work. See, Metro was made to fight and defeat Vortex which he completed and he was made to draw out the experiment I did on Distortion he completed it as well. The only thing is he wasn't supposed to fail time and time again so you can understand that he has become obsolete. "

Metro looked down at the ground then he looked at Vortex, as Vortex said," I don't see that as a reason to kill him. "

" How could you? I mean you can't even see the answer to a big mystery. Question, how was your brothers funeral? ",Evening said smugly. Vortex became angered then Distortion angrily said," Alright, now i'm gonna kick your ass. " before her transformation began to spark and her eyes flashed yellow.

" **DISTORTION WITH SUSANOO POWER. SANJOU.** ",the Jinjurienhancer announced as Distortion suddenly changed into Susanoo form. Distortion immediately kicked Vortex in the stomach before charging at Evening and the woodchipper aberration.

Vortex stumbled back then he said," Aurora. " before he looked at Metro and helped him up.

" I need your help. ",Vortex said to Metro.

" What? How can I help you when your girlfriend is in the berserker form that almost killed me a few days ago. ",Metro said. Vortex became surprised by this then he looked at Distortion as she fought with Evening and the woodchipper aberration. He saw how she relentlessly fought the two and effortlessly destroyed any robots.

Vortex then looked at the ground before saying," I guess I must use this then. " as he pulled out the small red clock. Vortex then stepped forward a bit and said," When you see Distortion's transformation cancel, get her to safety for me. " to Metro. Metro tilted his head in confusion.

Vortex then pressed the blue button next to screen making the driver announced," **TIME SET!** "

Vortex's hand shook as he hesitantly put the clock on top of his Revoldriver, with it attaching to the top. Red and blue electricity began to surge and spark all over Vortex's body as he reached for the handle on his driver. Vortex revved the handle once making it announce," **REVOLVE!** "

A red and blue energy spiral jutted out of the revoldriver then collided with Vortex's body, changing his armor greatly.

Vortex now had a blue undersuit with crimson claw marks on the biceps, thighs and neck while the abdomen of the undersuit had big sharp teeth on it with two fangs being on where the lower jaw would be. His chest armor was crimson and had black on the chest that extended to the shoulders, causing the shoulder pads to be spiked. The black on the chest gave off the appearance of sunglasses from the anime Gurren Lagann. The gauntlets were crimson and went from the wrist to the elbow ending in spikes on the elbows. He also had blue gloves with crimson armored claws on each of the fingers. The boots and shin guards were crimson with blue spikes protruding from the back of the calves. The helmet was crimson with black shades that were like the ones on the chest except smaller and they go outward from the helmet only slightly. The helmet also had a mouth on it that was like the one on the abdomen and a blue fin extending from the forehead to the back of the head.

" **VORTEX: COUNTER FORM! TIME ACCELERATOR!** ",the small clock announced once Vortex's transformation was finished.

Evening, Distortion, Metro, and the woodchipper aberration looked towards Vortex. Vortex got into a feral fighting stance then roared into the sky.

* * *

In Vortex's mind, Lucius stood in a red space with his appearance disheveled and him being in the feral stance Vortex was in. Behind Lucius, a giant pair of slanted black eyes and a giant version of the mouth that was on the suit appeared before saying," Long time no see, Lucius. "

The face then began laughing as Lucius simply stood in his feral state and breathed heavily.

* * *

 **Okay so I forgot to say a cast member for Trickster so I am going to say it now.**

 **Jace Lee Norman as Trickster/ Kamen rider metro**

 **Tetsuo Kanao as the face in Lucius' head when he is in Counter form ( who's real name is Dawn. ) and the voice of the small red clock ( which is called the reverse timer. )**


	13. Chapter 13

Vortex roared into the air then he charged at Distortion, Evening and the woodchipper aberration. Vortex jumped into the air and kicked Evening straight in the face. Vortex bounced to his feet and blocked several attacks from Distortion before throwing her aside and kicking The aberration in the chest. Vortex then punched the aberration so hard it crash into a shipping crate.

Distortion punched Vortex in the side then in his chin before Vortex grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground. Vortex then put his claw on the Jinjurienhancer and Distortion, reverted into Aurora. Aurora looked around then at Vortex and said,"Luce, what happened?"

"Get, her, out of here. ",Vortex struggled to say to Metro. Vortex then effortlessly blocked Evening's short sword and punched her back. Vortex roared then slashed The aberration across the stomach with his claws before kicking Evening in the chin.

Aurora got to her feet and stared at Lucius before Metro ran up to her and put his hand behind her head while putting the other on her shoulder and said,"Hold on." Metro then ran as a blue blur taking Aurora away from the docs.

Vortex jumped up and kicked the aberration in the chest, falling on his back. He then rolled onto one knee and looked at both Evening and the woodchipper aberration while growling.

"You surprised me Vortex, however that doesn't mean you'll win.",Evening said. Vortex looked at Evening then said, in the voice from Lucius' head,"I think it does Evening."

Evening gasped then said,"That voice? Dawn?"

Vortex chuckled then growled and ran away from Evening and her aberration at a high speed. Evening could only stare at the direction Vortex left, in complete shock.

* * *

In front of Aurora's company, Metro and Aurora stopped in front of the door and Aurora fell to her knees. She breathed heavily then said,"Oh god, that feels way different when out of suit."

"Sorry for not picking you up or something. I didn't want to get beat up again.",Metro said fearfully. Aurora looked at Metro with confusion then said,"You're afraid of being beat up by me?"

Metro realized what he said then he said,"Wha? No, i'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of no one." completely failing to hide his fake confidence. Aurora gave Metro a 'seriously' look before she stood up and said,"Anyway, where's Luce?"

Vortex appeared in front of the two and tumbled on the ground, growling and snarling. Aurora ran over to Vortex but stopped when Vortex said,"Stay back!"

"No, come closer and be with me.",Vortex said in the different voice, the name of the voice being Dawn, while holding his hand out to Aurora. Aurora was surprised and said,"What the?"

Vortex got to his knees and snarled while reaching for the small red clock on his driver but his other hand grabbed his wrist and Vortex said in Dawn's voice,"Wait, wait Lucius my boy. You've kept me locked up for so long, why not let me take your body for a bit? I could get rid of Evening faster than you ever could."

Vortex then snarled while saying in Lucius' voice,"N, n, no!" before taking the small red clock off of the Revoldriver and changing back into Lucius. Lucius panted for air and he fell on his arms and knees. Aurora ran to Lucius and said,"Luce, you okay?"

Lucius nodded then he looked at Metro and said,"Thank you for getting Aurora out of there."

Metro only stepped back then ran away as a blue blur. Aurora looked at Lucius and said,"You had him save me? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I just need to get home.",Lucius said in an exhausted tone. Lucius then stood up with help from Aurora before they both began walking in the direction of Lucius' house.

* * *

In the blue space, Midnight stood from his throne while saying,"What?!"

"Vortex sounded like Dawn? You mean the Dawn that died?",Dusk said in disbelief.

"Yes that Dawn. I don't know how but it was him speaking.",Evening said. Midnight walked towards a desk then said,"This is a development and one that could be beneficial to us."

Evening and Dusk looked at Midnight as he turned them and said,"If Dawn is somehow living, then we could use him to acquire Vortex as an ally."

"An ally? My lord that is a grave mistake.",Evening said. Midnight turned his arm into it's blade form and put the blade to Evening's neck before saying,"A grave mistake is questioning my orders and continuously failing to acquire any time energy. You must've forgotten about our true goal being wrapped up in Distortion and all. "

Dusk chuckled then said," I think Evening deserves one more chance Midnight. I mean it'd be a shame to let her woodchipper aberration go to waist. "

Midnight looked at Dusk then at Evening and said," You go out and gather the time energy we need. Nothing more. " before changing his arm back and walking away. Evening let out a deep breath then she turned to Dusk as he left the room.

In another portion of the blue space, Dusk chuckled then he said,"So gullible that Midnight is. It's actually gonna be a bit sad when I inevitably kill him."

Dusk walked over to a workbench that has his driver on it and he said,"Now, let me work on you some more." as he picked up some tools.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Lucius was on his bed with a ice pack on his head and Aurora by his side. Aurora sighed then said,"So what is that form you had?"

Lucius looked at Aurora then said,"That is Counter form, the predecessor to my clock form. It was made from the data of."

"Me.",Dawn said as a crimson screen with his eyes and mouth appeared on Lucius' computer. Aurora looked at the computer and jumped to her feet in surprise while saying,"Who the hell is that?"

"Hmm? You don't know who I am?",Dawn asked with a confused expression. Lucius sat up on his elbows then said,"That's Dawn, the being whose data helped me create the Revoldriver and Reverse timer, that small red clock."

Dawn laughed then said,"Ah yes, I remember those days. I would be out and about gathering time energy and every time I did, I always felt like someone was watching me. Gathering information on me. Then one day, you show up and assume your counter form; killing me. "

Aurora looked at Lucius and asked,"You killed him?"

"Sadly, I didn't know the output of power for the counter form was that strong. I didn't mean to.",Lucius said with some sorrow.

"I still don't know why you're sorry for it. I lost to you because of your strength and died. That's how it is in battles.",Dawn said nonchalantly. Lucius became angered and said,"No it isn't! I won but I didn't need to kill you when you didn't kill anyone."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're the same old Lucius, spouting your naivety with such passion. It's one of the reasons I decided to put my consciousness into all that data.",Dawn said. Lucius only stared at the screen then he got up and he slowly walked over to it then he turned off his computer monitor before walking upstairs, with his head down. Aurora looked at Lucius and once he left, she sat at his desk and turned the monitor on once more then she said to Dawn,"You're an aberration right?"

"Nope, I'm what's referred to as a rogue.",Dawn said.

"Rogue?",Aurora questioned.

"A rogue is a human that had time based powers bestowed upon them. Don't exactly know who gave us the powers, don't really care. You've met the other three like me I presume; Evening, Dusk and Midnight.",Dawn said. Aurora nodded then said,"Yeah, Evening is the reason I am in my… predicament at the moment."

"Oh you mean the whole susanoo thing, I could tell that was Evening's doing from the second I saw it. Probably made so she could use you to kill Vortex.",Dawn said nonchalantly. Aurora raised an eyebrow then said,"Why would she?"

"Evening is a woman who uses others to get her way. Not too hard to figure out that she'd use you to kill Lucius.",Dawn said. Aurora gritted her teeth and clenched her hand into a fist and said,"That bitch."

"Heh heh, I can see why Lucius loves you. You both have that fire in you, the one that can give you more power than his naive standings on being a hero. The fire that I can kindle every time he turns into counter form.",Dawn said while his mouth smiled. He then began laughing evilly and Aurora only stared at him before she walked away from the monitor and upstairs.

* * *

At a cafe, Ashley got herself some coffee and she was walking out when she saw Lucius standing outside. She walked outside to Lucius and said,"Hey Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"You said you had to tell me something earlier. After I asked you about the whole prototype watch Metro had.",Lucius said. Ashley nodded then she said,"The reason that Metro had that prototype was because I attempted to make a version of your watch for clock form but it never worked so I just kept in the basement."

Lucius was taken aback by this then he said,"Why would you? Why would you try to do that Ashley?"

"Because I thought that you could use some help and I didn't want you getting into anymore fights with aberrations after Ron died.",Ashley said with some sadness. Lucius looked at the ground with sadness at the mention of his older brother then said,"I can understand why you'd do that but you shouldn't have."

"I know Lucius but.",Ashley said.

"No buts Ashley. There is a reason why I don't want anyone but me being Vortex and the death of Ron is the greatest example of that reason.",Lucius said.

"What about Aurora though? You let her fight by your side all the time.",Ashley said. Lucius became even more saddened then said,"If I could stop Aurora from fighting I would."

Ashley became confused then Lucius began walking away from Ashley, with her only staring at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucius asleep along with Aurora. Lucius shook his head in his sleep then he awoke and sat up. He looked around to see that Aurora was asleep on his couch while he had his back to the couch. Lucius stood up and went down to his basement.

Once in the basement, Lucius sat at his desk and got some tools before stopping as he heard Dawn say,"What's wrong with you."

Lucius looked at the monitor with Dawn's face on it and he said,"I'm just trying to think of a way get rid of that susanoo form Evening made for Aurora."

"Why would you wanna do that? It's her power up and it's not fair for you to get all of em.",Dawn said. Lucius gave Dawn a 'seriously' expression then he sighed. Dawn scoffed then said,"You know, I could tell you a way to help the girl but it comes with a price."

"No, the answer is gonna be no.",Lucius said.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask.",Dawn said.

"You're gonna ask me to let you use my body.",Lucius bluntly said. Dawn gained a surprised expression then it returned to his normal one as he said,"Apparently you did."

Lucius sighed then he raked his hand through his hair. Dawn smirked then said,"You're contemplating the idea aren't you? She must mean a lot to you."

"She does.",Lucius said. He then began to remember hearing a regal voice when he first noticed Distortions change before he said,"Hey Dawn, how exactly did you get your powers?"

"As I told your girlfriend, I along with three others gained our powers randomly at different times in the day.",Dawn said.

"Yeah, yeah I know that but I mean did you hear a voice of some sort when you got the powers?",Lucius asked.

"Why yes I did, why do you ask?",Dawn said. Lucius sat back in his chair then said,"Because the first time I saw Aurora exhibit of her susanoo form, I heard a voice tell me to wait. Then it told me that I'd have to use a forbidden power to save her."

Dawn simulated nodding then said,"Well I think you know what the forbidden power is already hehe."

Lucius looked at the face on his monitor and scowled. Suddenly, Aurora came into the basement and said,"Lulu, Evening's back."

"Lulu?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! She calls you Lulu!",Dawn laughed. Aurora stormed over to the desk and turned off the monitor before looking at Lucius and saying,"How did you deal with him?"

"I ignore him.",Lucius said while standing and putting on his Revoldriver. He also grabbed his watches, including the reverse timer, before he and Aurora ran out of the basement.

* * *

At a baseball diamond, Metro was fighting many of the crab robots along with Evening as the Wood chipper aberration got time energy from pedestrians in the area. Metro kicked a robot then shot two more before he was slashed by several of them then kicked in the chest. Metro stumbled back then Evening slashed him several times with her short sword before covering the blade in energy and thrusting it into his stomach.

Metro crashed into some bleachers and reverted into Trickster, who held him torso in pain. Evening chuckled as she walked up to Trickster then she said,"I don't know what it is but for some reason, I take a great amount of pleasure in this."

"Please, just let me go.",Trickster said with fear in his eyes and voice. Evening thought about it then said,"No."

Evening was suddenly shot in the side and stumbled. She then looked to the side to see Lucius armed with his gun charging at her and her robots along with Aurora. The two hit back several robots and stood in front of Trickster.

"Ugh, I'm really starting to hate Kamen riders.",Evening said with annoyance in her voice.

Lucius helped Trickster up then said,"Give me my Queen form watch." which Trickster immediately did. Lucius then put the watch into his driver and said,"Henshin." as he revved the handle on his driver.

"Henshin.", Aurora said as she slammed her hand down on the Jinjurienhancer.

" **REVOLVE! VORTEX: QUEEN FORM!** "

" **IKU ZE! DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER!** "

Vortex and Distortion charged at the robots and began smashing them all until Evening went for Distortion, only to be tackled by Vortex. Vortex threw Evening back then dodged a few slashes from her short sword before punching her several times. Evening slashed Vortex many times then Vortex snapped his fingers and explosions happened around Evenings body.

Evening growled then said,"Why won't you just leave me be!"

"Because you continue to hurt innocent people all for the sake of gathering time energy. Not to mention how you continue to try and kill a kid that has done nothing to you.",Vortex said.

"Hehe oh wow, so I guess you've forgotten how the kid I want dead hurt you, threatened your friends and even stole your property.", Evening said, trying to manipulate Vortex. Trickster heard this then he looked down with shame until he heard Vortex say,"I haven't forgotten all the things he's done, and no matter how much I dislike him for those deeds. I'd hate myself if I didn't do my duty and save him from the likes of you."

Vortex then charged at Evening and began fighting her again. Trickster heard what Vortex said and he could only stand in silence as he stared at Vortex. He then shook his head and said,"No, no. You've got to fend for yourself."

Trickster began walking away until he stopped and ruffled his hair while saying,"Aw man! Henshin." Trickster then put the blue bullet into his revolver and shot it, changing into Metro Sonic beat form.

" **SONIC BEAT! SOUND ON!** "

Metro sped over to Vortex and Evening and he kicked Evening in the side then punched at her, only to be punched in the chin and tossed back towards Vortex. Vortex caught Metro then said,"You decided to fight?"

"Shut up. I'm only helping because I have a grudge towards Evening.",Metro said while standing up straight and failing at hiding his obvious gratitude for Vortexes words. Vortex chuckled then he got in a fighting stance.

Distortion smashed many robots then she ran over to the wood chipper aberration and kicked it in the back. Distortion ducked under a saw then punched the aberration in the stomach three times. Distortion was slashed a few times then she jumped up and kicked the aberration back towards Evening.

"Yeah score one Auro..",Distortion said before she tensed up. Purple electricity surged around her and she stumbled back. Vortex blocked a slash from Evening then saw Distortion and said,"Oh no." before he was kicked in the stomach.

The wood chipper aberration rushed in and slashed at Metro, who dodged it's saws while also screaming in terror. Metro unholstered his revolver and shot the aberration several times but saw that his shots did nothing to harm it. Metro became frightened then he dodged more slashes then he fell down.

Distortion turned her head and saw how Metro was getting beaten then her visor turned yellow and she instantly turned into her susanoo form.

" **DISTORTION WITH SUSANOO POWER.** "

Distortion darted over to the wood chipper aberration and kicked it so hard it flew over Metro. Metro sighed in relief then he sped out of the way as Distortion tried to stomp on his chest. Distortion threw several punches at Metro, who dodged them all, then she kicked him in the chest and he crashed through a tree.

Evening slashed Vortex across the chest and he tumbled back then he looked at Distortion and pulled out the reverse timer. He stared at the reverse timer then he was kicked in the head before being kicked across the face. Evening chuckled then snatched the reverse timer from Vortex's hand before saying,"So is this what you used on me earlier? How does this contain Dawn?"

"Why don't I show you?",Vortex said after he swept Evenings legs from under her and caught the reverse timer in the air. Vortex pressed the button on the reverse timer then put it on his Revoldriver.

" **TIME SET!** "

Vortex then revved the handle on his driver as the red and blue spiral come out of the driver and covered his body.

" **REVOLVE! VORTEX: COUNTER FORM! TIME ACCELERATOR!** ",The Reverse Timer announced as Vortex changed into his Counter form.

Vortex growled then he charged at Evening and slashed her across the chest then jumped up and kicked her across the face. Vortex growled then charged at the wood chipper aberration and dropkicked it to the ground then dodged a punch from Distortion. Distortion threw several punches and kicks at Vortex, who evaded them. Vortex then dodged a punch before putting Distortions arm behind her back and shakingly saying,"Aurora...you can fight...this."

Vortex then pushed Distortion forwards and jumped back, dodged the wood chipper aberration's saw as well as Evenings short sword. Vortex landed on one knee and growled before grabbing his head and saying,"Grrr, come on Lucius. Just stay in control a little longer."

"Not gonna happen Lucius.",Dawn said in Lucius' mind. Vortex's visor briefly flashed red then he stood up straight and said in Dawn's voice,"Alllright, time for me to shine."

Evening was shocked and said,"Dawn. That is you."

"Who else do you know that has such a sexy voice as mine?",Vortex said before getting an animalistic stance. Vortex then revved the handle on his driver once making the reverse timer announce," **ACCELERATE!** "

Vortex then disappeared from where he stood. Evening, the wood chipper aberration, Distortion, and Metro ( who had been hiding behind a tree stump. ) looked around until Metro was grabbed and tossed into Distortion. Distortion was surprised and fell down along with Metro before both reverted into their civilian forms. Aurora shook her head while saying,"What happened?"

"Your boyfriend threw me into you.",Trickster said as he sat up. Aurora raised an eyebrow then she looked towards Evening and the wood chipper aberration to see them both erratically searching the area.

Evening spun around then said,"Where are you? Where are you Dawn?!"

"What's wrong Evening? Can't see that I'm right in front of you?",Vortex said when he appeared in front of Evening. Evening gasped as she thrust her sword at Vortex, who disappeared. Evening looked around before she was punched in the back and stumbled forward.

The wood chipper aberration looked around and tried to slash Vortex when he appeared in front of it. Vortex caught the saw of the aberration then crushed it. The aberration stumbled back and held its destroyed hand. Evening turned around just in time to see Vortex disappear. Evening looked around along with the wood chipper aberration until the wood chipper aberration was slashed in half then slashed into smaller pieces in an instant. The pieces exploded and Evening tumbled on the ground until she got to one knee and readied her short sword while saying,"Stop this Dawn, face me!"

Vortex stopped in front of Evening chuckling then said,"I've been facing you this entire time Evening. Haven't you seen or did you forget to upgrade yourself with my data?"

"What? What are you talking about?",Evening questioned in fear.

"Don't play coy Evening. I know that you gathered data on me and used it to create Metro. I mean it's a cheap knock off but I can still tell when my ability is being used.",Vortex said. Evening began backing away from Vortex while shakingly saying,"S-so what if I did? Just because you died doesn't mean that your ability needed to be lost to us. I mean Vortex has it."

"True but there's a difference between you and Vortex.",Vortex said before appearing in front of Evening and grabbing her by her throat and slamming her through a tree. Vortex scowled evilly at Evening then said,"Vortex is smart enough to know that my power isn't for the faint of heart."

Vortex then revved the handle on his driver three times before he tossed Evening back. Vortex then ran towards her with blue and red energy covering his claws.

" **REVOLVE! COUNTER GIGA BLITZ!** ",the reverse timer announced as Vortex slashed Evening many times then slammed his claws into her stomach. Evening crashed into the ground and could barely move from the wounds on her body. She also was holding her side as she began to bleed heavily from that spot.

Vortex stood a few feet away from Evening and chuckled psychotically before saying,"Ha ha ha, now to finish the job." as he readied his claws. Vortex began walking towards Evening when a blue portal appeared in front of him and a blade thrust at him. Vortex caught the blade between his hands then he jumped back before saying,"Dammit."

Midnight and Dusk walked out of the portal with Midnight's arm being in its blade state. Midnight looked back at Evening then said to Dusk,"Help her back."

Dusk nodded while saying,"Alright, alright." and picking up Evening bridal style. Midnight looked at Vortex and said,"You're still as cruel as ever Dawn."

"Ha, you're one to talk Midnight. I mean you've had poor Lucius here in a rut ever since you killed his brother.",Vortex said. Aurora and Trickster looked on and Aurora said,"Wait, he knows about that?"

"Not enough of one since he continues to ruin my plans. However since you're in possession of his body currently, maybe you could rejoin us?",Midnight said.

"Nah. I like being with the kid. I especially like withholding pertinent information from him. Example, your little secret.",Vortex said, with the mouth on his helmet forming into a wicked smirk. Midnight stayed silent then he and Dusk walked into a portal and it closed.

Vortex scoffed then he took off the reverse timer and deactivated his transformation. Lucius immediately collapsed to his knees breathing heavily then he fell to his side. Aurora ran to Lucius' side and she immediately put his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

Trickster simply looked at Aurora and Lucius before he began walking away from them.


	14. Chapter 14

At Lucius' house in his lab, Aurora helped Lucius sit on his bed and he said," Thank you for helping me Aurora. "

" Don't mention it. Actually, mention it a few times so I can rub it in your face that I saved your butt again. ",Aurora said with a smirk as she sat next to Lucius. Lucius chuckled then said," Then could you mention all the times I saved you? " while smirking.

" No, this is a one way gloating. ",Aurora said while poking Lucius on his nose. The two laughed then they heard Dawn say," You two are very intimate for being so young. I'm surprised you aren't banging ever ten minutes. "

Aurora gained an expression of anger then she said," Be glad that you're confined to that computer and that clock because if you weren't I'd kick your ass. "

" Why would you do that? ",Dawn asked, knowing the answer.

" You forcibly took over Lucius' body and now look at him. ",Aurora pointed out. Lucius looked at Aurora and said," Calm down Aurora, he did the right thing. Otherwise, you may have killed Metro. "

Aurora looked at Lucius with concern at how exhausted he sounded. Lucius then looked towards Dawn and said," However, I do hate the fact that he used my body so cadaverously. "

Dawn simulated rolling his eyes then he said," So what if you get a bit tired. "

" Counter form already puts a great strain on me when I'm in control, having you take over and use it's full power could kill me. ",Lucius said before he fell into Aurora's arms, passing out from exhaustion. Aurora laid Lucius down on his bed and stroked his hair before kissing his forehead and saying," Sweet dreams Lulu. "

Dawn snickered before Aurora stomped over to him and angrily said," Look, I don't care how fast you are or how strong you are. You do anything that can kill Lucius. "

" What will you do? I'm already dead. ",Dawn said smugly. Aurora angrily scowled at Dawn then she simply unplugged the monitor of the computer and took a deep breath. Aurora let out her breath then she walked over to the bed and laid down next to Lucius. She looked at him at he was sleeping then she herself closed her eyes.

* * *

In the blue space, Evening was in a pod of some sort with Midnight and Dusk looking at her. Dusk examined the bod up and down then said," How long have we had this also what is it? "

" This is something Evening built during the first days of us getting our powers. She called it the evolution pod. It's supposed to increase anyone inside it strength, speed, reflexes, agility by ten fold. Though it has a slight drawback of making those whose minds are not… advanced enough for the procedure to become beast that can tear an entire city asunder. ",Midnight explained. Dusk nodded then he said," So you're gonna use that to make Evening a beast? "

" Somewhat. I failed to tell her that I had added a feature where as anyone that isn't me who enters and uses the pod, shall become my loyal slave no matter what. ",Midnight said wickedly while starting up the machine. Dusk chuckled and said," You sly devil you. "

Midnight and Dusk then walked away as they heard Evening scream in agony.

* * *

In Tricksters apartment, Trickster laid on his couch looking up at the ceiling. He blinked then said," Okay, tomorrow I'm gonna go to them and ask for forgiveness. "

Trickster then sat up and said," Wait but how can I do that when I don't know where they stay. Plus why would they even accept it after what I've done to them? "

Trickster frowned then said," Especially Distortion. Everytime I'm near her, I can tell she wants to kill me. "

Trickster laid back down and said," That settles it, I'm not going to them due to fear. "

Trickster just stared at his ceiling with his arms crossed then he sat back up while saying," But is that the right thing to do? "

* * *

In Aurora's dreams, Aurora stood on a lake of some sort, actually walking on the water, with the moonlight shining on her. Aurora looked around then noticed how she was wearing a shoulderless formal black dress and that she was barefoot as well as her hair was wet.

Aurora looked around then she slowly spun around and looked up at the top of a waterfall to see her Kuruma form, which was engulfed in orange energy, staring down at her with her Susanoo form, which was engulfed in purple energy, standing beside it. Aurora looked at both forms then she tried to speak but found that she couldn't. Aurora tried speaking again and no sound came out. She then turned her gaze back to the two forms, which were now closer.

The two forms faced one another then they began combining, however this new form couldn't be seen due to the energy of both forms surrounding it. Aurora's jaw dropped in surprise then she stepped back as this form shrouded in energy jumped off the waterfall and towards her.

* * *

In Lucius' house, Aurora awoke in a fright and she shot up while panting heavily. She looked around to see that she was in Lucius' basement. She then looked to the side to see that Lucius was sound asleep beside her and she sighed in relief. Aurora laid down again and looked at the sleeping Lucius before she caressed his face.

Aurora then looked to her phone and saw that it was 1:00 pm the next day. She looked surprised briefly them regained her calm demeanor and sighed. Aurora was then pulled closer to Lucius and he drowsily said," Morning ro. "

Aurora smiled then said," Morning Lulu. How'd you sleep? "

" Amazingly. Apparently exhaustion mixed with being next to your girlfriend is one way I can get a lot of rest. ",Lucius joked. Aurora giggled then she faced Lucius and kissed him, with him kissing her back. Aurora opened her mouth slightly so Lucius could begin tongue kissing her and both pulled each other closer. The two then pulled away from one another then Aurora said," You feeling any better? "

" Yeah, little bit. Dawn strained my body a lot so it's gonna take a while for me to get up to full strength again. ",Lucius said. Aurora nodded then she kissed Lucius again before an alarm went off. Aurora pulled away and said," Dammit. "

" Duty calls I guess. ",Lucius said while sitting up. Aurora sat up and grabbed Lucius' arm and he looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes and face. Lucius leaned down and kissed Aurora before saying," I'll be fine with you watching my back. "

Aurora sighed then she stood up, with Lucius' help, and walked out of the basement.

* * *

At a amphitheatre, Dusk sat on the stage with his guns drawn and he swung his leg back and forth. He sighed then said," Where the hell could they be? "

Lucius and Aurora came down the stairs of the amphitheatre and Dusk said," Finally! I've been waiting here for like an hour. "

" Allow us to make up for the wait. ",Aurora said as she turned the dial on her Jinjurienhancer while Lucius took out his World form watch and put it into his driver.

" Henshin. ",Lucius and Aurora said as Lucius revved the handle on his driver and Aurora slammed the watch head down.

" **REVOLVE! VORTEX: WORLD FORM! TIME SHALL STOP!** "

Vortex readied himself then he looked at Aurora and she said," What the? "

" Uh, are you both gonna transform or is this a one on one fight? ",Dusk asked, genuinely confused. Vortex looked at Dusk then at Aurora, who was repeatedly slamming the watch head on the Jinjurienhancer, and asked," What's wrong? "

" It's not working? ",Aurora said in a frustrated tone.

" What do you mean it's not working? ",Vortex asked. Aurora turned to Vortex and said," I mean that it's not working. I can't access any of my forms or enhancements. I can't even get susanoo form to work. "

Vortex looked at the Jinjurienhancer to see that the watch head was black instead of orange. He then looked at Aurora and said," How did that happen? "

" I don't fucking know Lulu. This is a revelation to me just as it is you! ",Aurora said getting even more frustrated by the situation. Dusk just stared at the two then said," Is this a lovers quarrel currently? "

" Shut up! ",Aurora and Vortex shouted at Dusk. Dusk sighed then he aimed his gun at the two and fired a blue energy burst. Vortex quickly got in front of Aurora and the burst hit his back, with him shielding Aurora. Vortex then said," You stay here. "

" What no. You're still coming back from the strain of being in Counter form. ",Aurora said in a concerned tone. Vortex then shielded Aurora from several more shots before picking her up and carrying her to behind a barricade.

" I'll be fine, you just stay here. ",Vortex said to Aurora before jumping over the barricade and towards Dusk. Vortex landed next to Dusk then threw several punches at him, which were either blocked or dodged. Dusk kicked at Vortex, who blocked it but stumbled a bit. Dusk then shot at Vortex, with Vortex dodging the blast and punching Dusk in the chest.

Aurora continued trying to make the Jinjurienhancer work but it remained inactive. Aurora then stopped and said," Why won't you work?! "

Aurora then looked over the barricade and saw Vortex get shot through some chair by Dusk. She became intensely worried about Vortex then she said," What can I do, what can I do? "

Aurora then heard mumbling, which made her curious enough to look up. She saw Trickster walking by, mumbling to himself. Aurora groaned in frustration, as she still very much so didn't like Trickster, but then she ran up to him.

Vortex threw a punch at Dusk and it was easily grabbed. Dusk looked at Vortex and said," You're substantially weaker than all the other times we've faced each other. You under the weather? "

Vortex gritted his teeth then punched Dusk across the face then kicked him in the side. Dusk blocked the kick then delivered a kick of his own to Vortex's chest, making the rider fall back into a seat. Vortex slowly got to his feet then Dusk said," Hmm, you are weaker today? Wonder what it could be? Sickness? A bit too much to drink? "

Dusk kicked Vortex across the face and the rider went tumbling down the stands. Once Vortex stopped and tried to get up, Dusk said," Or is it that the usage of that new form of yours puts a great strain on you. " as he aimed his gun at Vortex. Dusk shot three energy bursts at Vortex, all hitting him in the chest. Vortex crashed on to the stage and reverted into Lucius grabbing his chest and gritting his teeth in pain. Dusk jumped on to the stage and walked up to Lucius and said," Yes that's it. The form that uses Dawn's power is a double edged sword. In exchange for excessive power, it puts a tremendous amount of strain on the user. "

Lucius tried to get up but Dusk put one of his guns in Lucius' face and said," Such a shame you're suffering the effects right now though. "

Dusk was then shot in the back several times and he turned around to only see Aurora running away. He then turned back to Lucius and was surprised to see Metro standing before him. Metro kicked Dusk in the chin then picked up Lucius and said," Hold on dude. "

Metro then used his speed then he and Lucius disappeared from where they stood. Dusk looked around then sighed before walking away.

* * *

The three stopped near a park and Aurora tried to catch her breath as Metro placed Lucius down on a bench. Lucius looked at Metro and said," Thank you Metro. "

" Eh no biggie. You've saved my butt so many times, I might as well save yours a few. ",Metro said while rubbing the back of his neck. Lucius chuckled then grabbed chest in pain and Aurora sat next to him, with her worried expression returning. Lucius breathed heavily then he said," Guess Dawn being in control of Counter form took more out of me than anticipated. "

" I could've told you that. You shouldn't be fighting now. ",Aurora said.

" What I can still fight. ",Lucius struggled to say while trying to get up. Aurora looked at Lucius and said," No you can't. You're exhausted and too injured. We're taking you home. "

" We're? ",Metro asked.

" Yes we are. You're helping me get him home. ",Aurora said while trying to help Lucius up. Metro looked at the two and said," But I don't know if I should. I mean. "

Aurora glared at Metro and he immediately said," I'll help him home. The least I can do. " fearfully. Metro then reverted into Trickster and helped Lucius.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Lucius was laying on his bed with bandages on his chest and abdomen as Aurora tended to him and Trickster stood by the computer. Dawn appeared on the computer screen then said," Oi, are you guys done being love… what happened to Lucius? "

" He got in a fight with Dusk and because his body is still recovering from you being in control he got beaten pretty badly. ", Aurora explained. Dawn expressed his nonchalant attitude then he looked at Trickster and said," Who are you? "

" I'm Trickster or better known as Kamen Rider Metro. ", Trickster said confidently.

" Oh you're the cheap knock off Evening made. I'll tell ya, she gave you the short end of the stick when it comes to my power. ",Dawn said. Trickster was confused by this and asked," Wait, Evening based my stuff off of you? But you're… actually what are you? "

" I'm Dawn and I'm the form Lucius used to kick Evening's ass. Anymore questions? ",Dawn said. Trickster remembered that fight and immediately walked away from Dawn, making the screen chuckle. Aurora rolled her eyes then she looked at her Jinjurienhancer and said," Now why aren't you working properly? "

" Uh, mind if I tell you something. ",Dawn chimed in. Aurora looked at the monitor then Dawn said," That Susanoo form of yours, do you know when you got it? "

Aurora looked at the ground then back at Dawn before saying," Not really no. All I remember was kicking Metro's ass then waking up at Lucius' bedside. Why does that even matter? "

" It matters because it tells you why your watch isn't working. ",Dawn said. Aurora gained an expression of confusion and Lucius asked," What are you talking about? "

" Evening wouldn't waste time and put a form into a watch that someone wears. No, no. She's too… sadistic to do that. So she most likely implanted that susanoo form inside your very being. At least from what I've witnessed. ",Dawn said. Aurora gained an expression of concern as she put her hand on her chest and said," How is that possible? "

" Well I don't know Evening's exact process but from my memory, Evening has a tendency to edit the genetic code of anything she finds to be a worthy subject. She most likely rewrote yours so that you could assume the susanoo form as well. She may have also put something in your mind that made it so you couldn't remember what she did, just in case you get the idea to get rid of it. ",Dawn explained. Aurora thought about this then said," That would explain why I can't remember three days from last month. "

" Oh that may be when she experimented on you. ",Dawn said with some enthusiasm. Trickster stepped up to Aurora fearfully and said," If it's any help, everytime you did beat me up; your eyes glowed yellow and you had like purple aura coming off your body. You also didn't stop until I was out of my form. "

Aurora briefly looked at him then she looked back at Dawn, while smirking triumphantly. Aurora then said," Okay well since all that can be said about maybe why I have the susanoo form; doesn't really explain why my Jinjurienhancer isn't working. "

" Actually, it does. ",Dawn said. Aurora and Trickster had looks of confusion on their face then Dawn explained," If Evening put that susanoo in your body and it forcibly took over you everytime it came. I'm just gonna make an inference and say that it may have made your Kuruma form and the enhancements you have go haywire. It also may be in a state of binding together. "

Aurora thought about her dream before walking back to Lucius.

* * *

In the blue space, Dusk walked in and asked," How long is that process gonna take Midnight? I wanna see a controlled berserker Evening really badly. "

Midnight turned to Dusk and said," It will take a while. Just send out one of your underlings. "

Dusk sighed then said," Remember, only have two of them left. "

Midnight looked at Dusk then said," Well then, I suggest that you go along with the underling. "

Dusk sighed then turned back around and said," Yell yell yell. Don't you ever just wanna talk normally? " as he walked away.

* * *

Outside Lucius' house, Aurora sat in her car thinking about what Dawn said. She sat back in her seat then said,"A state of binding? Well if that's the case then it'd explain that weird dream I had."

Aurora sighed while looking at the roof of her car. She sat in silence for a few minutes then she heard a knock on her window and looked out of the window to see Lucius standing there. Aurora opened her car door and said,"Why are you out of bed Lulu?"

"Because I heard everything you and Dawn were talking about and wanted to give you something.",Lucius said while handing something to Aurora. Aurora looked at the thing to see it was a chakram with the top of the chakram being orange with hints of black and the bottom being purple with hints of yellow.

"A chakram? Why are you giving this to me?",Aurora asked. Lucius looked at her and said,"I'm giving this to you because if it turns out that your forms are combining then this should give you an edge."

Aurora smiled at the chakram then looked at Lucius and said,"Well thank you Lulu."

Lucius smiled then Aurora kissed him and the two began making out passionately. Aurora got out of her car, never breaking her and Lucius' kiss. Suddenly, an alarm went off on Lucius' phone and Aurora and Lucius groaned in frustration. The two rested their foreheads on each other's and Lucius said,"One day, our intimate moments aren't gonna be interrupted by aberrations attacking."

"I hope that day is soon.",Aurora said before pecking Lucius on the lips. Lucius in turn kissed her briefly before saying,"Let's go."

"Wait you're not gonna go fight.",Aurora said.

"Yes I am. If you can go and you can't even transform then I can go while still being injured. Plus we have Metro coming with us.",Lucius said as Trickster exited his house. Aurora looked at Trickster then said,"What's your name?"

"Trickster.",Trickster said with a smile. Aurora raised an eyebrow then Trickster sighed and said,"Okay, my real name is Theodore and I thought Trickster was cooler."

Aurora nodded then the three got in her car and drove away.

* * *

On a crowded highway, Dusk and an aberration that was a humanoid Saint Bernard, named Bethovian. ( _Authors note: yes that is a reference to what you think it is.)_

Dusk shot many cars and a few people while Bethovian absorbed blue energy from the civilians. Dusk then looked down the road and saw Metro, in Disco Inferno, and Vortex, in World Form, running towards him along with Aurora.

Vortex charged at Dusk and the two began fighting while Metro shot a torrent of fire at Bethovian. Aurora helped some people off the highway then looked at the two riders and thought,"Dammit I need to help."

Vortex dodged a few shots from Dusk, who jumped on top of a car and shot at Vortex some more. Vortex punched the car and Dusk flipped off of it and kicked at Vortex. Vortex parried the kick then punched Dusk in the chest before he was shot in the chest.

Metro dodged a punch from Bethovian then kicked the huge aberration. He then punched it a few times before getting hit so hard that he flew back into a car, putting a dent into said car. Metro coughed and said,"Ow. Ah!" before he dropped to the floor to avoid getting his head crushed. Metro swiftly changed into his Sonic Beat form and began running around Bethovian, shooting him.

Vortex and Dusk hit one another then Vortex fell to his knee and panted for air. Dusk chuckled then proceeded to shoot at Vortex, who ran out of the way of them. Dusk then ran across the roofs of the cars before letting out a pulse of energy, stopping time.

Dusk jumped down and Vortex dodged a shot but was then kicked in the side and shot many times in the chest.

Bethovian saw that Metro was stopped in place and he punched Metro several times before throwing him back.

Dusk shot Vortex then did a front flip, kicking Vortex in the back of the head, before shooting Vortex in the face. Dusk then had his pulse of energy come back into him.

Vortex stumbled back and reverted into Lucius as Metro flew into a windshield while reverting to Trickster.

Aurora gasped and said,"Lulu." before running towards Lucius. Dusk noticed this and let out a pulse of energy. Dusk then appeared behind Aurora and she turned to him and tried to hit him but he caught her punch and simply pushed back towards Lucius and Theo.

 _(Author's note: Trickster shall be referred to as his actual name of Theo from now on.)_

Dusk scoffed then said,"Well that went as well as expected. So sad to be killing you like this."

Bethovian raised his fist while Dusk aimed his guns. Aurora hugged Lucius close to shield him while Theo threw his arms up. Bethovian threw his punch and Dusk pulled the trigger. Aurora braced herself to be hit however it never came. She looked up to see the energy blast suspended in front of her then she looked towards Bethovian to see his fist was inches away from Theo's face. She the stood up and walked around the energy burst and said,"This is weird?"

Aurora then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her right to see her Kuruma form engulfed in orange energy standing there. She then looked to the left and saw her Susanoo form engulfed in purple energy. Aurora was confused and said,"What's going on?"

" _A miraculous evolution, Aurora Hollins.", Aurora heard all around her_. Aurora looked around and said,"Who said that?"

" _Do not worry young one, you shall come to know me in due time. However now you must use your power to save Lucius.",Aurora heard._

"Luce?",Aurora questioned.

" _He is the key to the survival of the time stream.",Aurora heard._ Suddenly both of Distortions forms began to get absorbed into Distortions Jinjurienhancer, making it glow brightly and making it announce, in both the regular energetic voice and the sinister voice," **KURUMA, SUSANOO! GATTAI!** "

* * *

Dusk shook his head then noticed that Aurora and Lucius were gone due to his energy burst hitting the highway. He looked around, briefly seeing that Bethovian hit only air. He then turned around to see Lucius and Theo sitting behind him. Lucius and Theo looked around with Theo saying,"I'm alive! How?"

Lucius shrugged then he looked behind him to see Distortion standing behind him and Theo with new armor on.

Distortions undersuit was now mainly bright orange with black lines on the sides, arms, thighs and calves. Her chest armor was mainly purple with a few cracks in it that revealed a orange red crevasse in the center of her chest and it extended to spiked pauldrons that were also purple. On the forearms were purple arm guards that were mainly purple with orange and yellow highlights while the gloves were bright orange and had black claws at the end of each finger. The boots were orange with purple armor on them. The helmet was a mix between the Kuruma and Susanoo form helmet with the top being the susanoo form helmet and purple with the Kuruma form ears sticking up from the sides. The middle of the helmet was bright orange with the visor from Kuruma form that extended to the ears. The mouth of the helmet was the bottom of the susanoo form helmet except the grin was replaced by the fangs of a rabid dog and it exposed an orange mouth plate.

" **IKARI NO YŌNA SEIGI TO ODAYAKANA HAKAI!** **GREAT DISTORTION!** ",the Jinjurienhancer announced in it's normal voice as well as the sinister voice.

Lucius, Theo, Bethovian, and Dusk stared at Distortion with awe. Distortion looked at herself and said,"Whoa, this feels amazing. Let me take it out for a spin."

Distortion then held out her left arm, revealing her to be holding the chakram she acquired earlier. Suddenly, two pillars of orange and purple flames shot from the top and bottom of the chakram before they changed into two blades. The top blade was black with an orange nine tailed fox engraved into the actual blade itself while the bottom blade was silver with a purple samurai shooting a crossbow engraved into the blade itself.

" **WARP BUSTER!** ",the Naginata announced.

Distortion then appeared behind Dusk and slashed him in the back before slashing Bethovian in the stomach. Distortion then appeared in front of Dusk and slashed him three times before appearing in front of Bethovian and kicking him in the face.

Theo looked at the fight with amazement then said,"Whoa! She's teleporting everywhere and beating them."

"She's not teleporting.",Lucius said while standing up. Theo stood up as well and looked at Lucius, who continued,"She's just moving so fast that it's simulating teleporting."

"Oh so she's like that blue form of yours?",Theo questioned. Lucius shook his head and said,"No, she's not that fast."

Distortion evaded a punch from Bethovian and slashed him in the stomach before jumping out of the way of a few shots from Dusk. She then turned the handle of her Naginata, for those who don't know the bar in the middle of the chakram is the handle as it is for this naginata, to the left which made the Naginata announced in the Jinjurienhancer's regular voice," **KURUMA.** "

Distortion then had orange flames engulf the top blade of her naginata and she slashed Bethovian three times with this blade then she turned the handle back to its original position before turning it to the right which made the Naginata announce in the Jinjurienhancer's sinister voice," **SUSANOO.** "

Distortion had purple energy engulf the bottom blade of her naginata and she began twirling the naginata around before thrusting the energy covered blade at Dusk, sending many energy swords at him that hit him in the chest.

Dusk stumbled into the back of a car and he stopped time along with Bethovian. Distortion stopped in place as Dusk chuckled and said,"The fatal flaw of Distortion, can't counteract any of our time manipulations."

Dusk then aimed his gun only to have it kicked into the air by Distortion and he was slashed in the stomach. Dusk stumbled back then said,"How in the?"

"Huh, so this is what it's like being in stopped time. Pretty dope to be honest.",Distortion said. Bethovian tried to punch Distortion but she blocked it and kicked him in the gut before jumping up and punching him in the face. Distortion landed on her feet then looked over her shoulder at Dusk and said,"So you wanna surrender now or should I kick your butts some more?"

Dusk simply scoffed and snapped his fingers before he jumped into a blue portal.

Time started up again with Bethovian throwing more punches at Distortion, who blocked or parried them all. Distortion then spun her naginata on the palm of her hand, slashing Bethovian many times which made him stumble back into a car.

Distortion then turned the handle of her naginata all the way around, which made both blades of the Naginata combine to form a bigger blade and the Naginata announced in both Jinjurienhancer voices," **HISSATSU!** "

Distortion readied herself as both orange flames and purple energy gathered on the blade of her weapon. Distortion then slashed widely, slashing Bethovian across the chest, before doing an overhead slash on Bethovian while the sword announced in both Jinjurienhancer voices," **GREAT DISTORTION SLASH!** "

Bethovian howled then exploded along with the row of cars behind him. Distortion relaxed herself then said,"Hope all those people had insurance."

Distortion then reverted into Aurora, who simply looked at the chakram in her hand as well as her Jinjurienhancer. On the dial of the Jinjurienhancer was a silhouette of the great Distortion form. Aurora then began turning the dial to see that she now had both of her forms back as well as her enhancements.

Aurora smiled and fist pumped before yelling in excitement,"Kamen Rider Distortion is back bitches!"

Lucius and Theo walked up to Aurora and Theo said,"That was so cool! How'd you even get that combo form?"

"Well I don't know but I'm glad I got it. Also thanks for this new weapon Lulu. I like the whole naginata thing plus the finishers is pretty cool.",Aurora said. Lucius raised an eyebrow and said,"I only made the chakram part. I have no idea how it became a naginata or how you were able to move through Dusk's time stop."

Aurora raised an eyebrow about this then shrugged it off before saying,"Oh well, questions for another day. Now we're going home."

Aurora grabbed Lucius' hand and began walking to her car, dragging him along. Theo followed but Aurora said,"You can go back to your place Theo."

"Huh? I thought we buried the hatchet and I was a friend to you guys?",Theo said, kinda hurt by what Aurora said.

"We have buried the hatchet and are somewhat friends, however I need some alone time with my man. If you catch my drift.",Aurora said while stopping and turning to Theo. Lucius raised an eyebrow while Theo nodded and said,"Oh. Well then I'm gonna go home and watch cartoons. See you guys later."

Theo then changed into Metro Sonic Beat form and sped away from the two. Aurora then continued walked to her car with Lucius in tow as he asked,"What do you mean by alone time Aurora?"

"You'll find out once we get to your place Lulu.",Aurora said with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

In the blue space, Dusk stumbled into his workplace and he said,"I can't believe it. They've become that strong."

Dusk then began laughing insanely before saying,"It's wonderful! This makes the game more exciting than it ever was. Which also means that I need to debut this." as he held up the now finished driver he'd been working on.


	15. Chapter 15

In the blue space, Dusk walked around then stopped and said,"Midnight?! Midnight?!"

Dusk put his hands on his hips then said,"Where is he? I actually have an idea to get rid of Vortex." before he began walking around again.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Ashley was knocking on the door while saying,"Lucius. Lucius. I need your help again and I want to apologise for making that prototype behind your back."

The door opened and Ashley was slightly surprised to see Aurora standing there. She examined Aurora to see that she was wearing Lucius' favorite hoodie and it went to half her thigh due to it being too big on her.

Aurora yawned and said,"Hey Ash, what're you doing here?"

"I need Lucius' help and I want to apologise to him? I'm sorry, why are you here so early and why are you wearing his hoodie?", Ashley questioned as she stepped past the taller woman. Aurora closed the door then yawned while stretching and saying,"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm hoping the obvious isn't what happened.",Ashley said. Aurora rolled her eyes then Lucius came downstairs only wearing a pair of pajama pants that had clocks on them and his hair was messy. He then noticed Ashley and said,"Ashley? Why are you here?"

Ashley turned to Lucius and said,"To… okay before I say anything about why I am here, why the hell is she in your hoodie and why is she here so early in the morning?"

Aurora and Lucius looked at one another then back at Ashley while saying,"We made love/ fucked last night."

Ashley's face turned white and she said,"What?! Why?!"

"Because we rarely get any moment to be intimate so we took our chance after I got done taking on Dusk and one of his aberrations.",Aurora explained while backing into Lucius, who wrapped his arms around her. Lucius looked at Aurora and said,"That and you literally dragged me to my brothers room and locked the door."

Aurora looked up at Lucius and shushed him before kissing him. Ashley blinked then said,"You two are too young to be this intimate."

"Age is only a number Ash also Lucius is my man so I can do what I want with him.",Aurora says while kissing Lucius again. Ashley then groaned before saying,"Anyway, I came here to ask Lucius for help with something and to apologise to him for making that prototype without his permission."

Lucius looked at Ashley and looked saddened but then said,"What do you need help with Ashley?"

"Just some problems and glitches with the network in my main building. Everytime I try to access any of my files the computer crashes.",Ashley said. Lucius nodded then he and Aurora went into his lab. Ashley had a look of sadness come over her face as she simply waited for Lucius and Aurora. Unbeknownst to her though, Midnight looked through the window straight at her.

* * *

At Ashley's office, Lucius was sitting at her computer, wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans and red converse, trying to figure out the problem. Aurora sat in a chair on her phone wearing Lucius' red hoodie over a grey tank top, blue jean shorts, and flip flops. Her hair was also in a twin braid style.

Lucius typed on the computer and said,"There's nothing wrong with your network Ashley."

"Are you sure?",Ashley questioned.

"I've gone through all the code several times and I tested the network twice. Nothing is wrong.",Lucius said. Ashley scratched her head then she looked at her computer and said,"That's weird, this morning it was going completely haywire."

"Maybe you were just seeing stuff or it was being wonky for a bit. I know the internet at my place does that sometimes.",Aurora said while looking at Lucius. Lucius looked at his girlfriend and said,"But you're at my place most of the time?"

"Well yeah but that's because I wanna be close to you.",Aurora said. Ashley rolled her eyes then said,"Please stop the flirting. You're already a couple."

"I can flirt with my Lulu as much as I want to, got it Ash.",Aurora said while standing up. Lucius sighed then he walked towards the window and just looked out of it to the ground, seeing people go in and out of the building. Lucius sighed then he looked behind him and saw Midnight standing in the room with him, Aurora and Ashley. Lucius and Aurora got in fighting stance as Midnight said,"Hello there Vortex."

"Why are you here?",Lucius said angrily. Midnight chuckled then said,"I am here only to tell you that you've become more than a nuisance Vortex. You've actually become quite the adversary for me and my cohorts."

"Thanks for the compliment.",Lucius remarked.

"Because of this fact, I've decided that I must kill you however I find it being quite difficult considering the circumstances.",Midnight said.

"You mean the circumstances of we both can kick your ass?",Aurora remarked with a smirk. Midnight turned to Aurora and said,"No child. I mean the circumstances of Lucius being family."

Midnight then changed into Ron, who wore all black clothing, and looked at Lucius. Ashley gasped and tears welled in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Aurora looked at Ashley then at Lucius and asked,"Who is this guy?"

"Ron? H-h-how?",Lucius said in a question and disbelief filled voice. Ron smirked and said,"Am I alive? It was very simple of course. Use my powers to alter some random guy who worked here's face to appear as mine. I thought seeing me dead would discourage you enough to make you stop being Vortex but that plan failed."

"S-s-so, you. You were Midnight this whole time?",Lucius said.

"Yes little brother. I've been Midnight for longer than you've been Vortex. Didn't Dawn tell you that?",Ron said smugly. Lucius just continued to have his look of shock and disbelief then he fell to his knees. Ron smirked and he looked at Ashley and said,"Hey Ashley. Long time no see."

Ashley just stared at him. Ron then walked towards Lucius only to be turned around and punched in the face by Aurora. Ron stumbled to the side then he grabbed his jaw while saying,"Huh, that actually hurt."

Aurora stepped in front of Lucius and said,"Good because anyone who hurts Lucius has to deal with me." as she began turning the dial on her Jinjurienhancer. Ron chuckled then changed back into Midnight, preparing to fight, until he saw Lucius grab Aurora by her waist and shook his head. Aurora looked at Lucius and said,"What?"

"Don't fight him.",Lucius said solemnly. Aurora became confused then she heard Midnight say,"And there's what I wanted. Now I'll take my leave."

Midnight then slowed down time, picked up Ashley and went into a blue portal before

speeding up time. Aurora looked around then at Lucius, who just sulked.

* * *

In the blue space, Midnight walked out of a blue portal and tossed Ashley to the ground as the portal closed. Ashley looked around then said,"What the hell?"

Dusk walked in and said,"Oh there you are Midnight, I have an excellent idea to. Why is one of Vortex's friends here?"

"She is our guest.",Midnight said as he walked up to Dusk. Ashley looked at Midnight then said,"Ron, how are you? Why are you?"

Midnight knelt down and put his finger over Ashley's lips before saying,"Shh, you'll come to know that in due time. Dusk, you still have that data Evening used to transform machines into aberrations?"

"Why yes I do Midnight.",Dusk said, knowing what Midnight was going to ask.

"Let's see if that same data can be used to make a human into an aberration.",Midnight said. Ashley gained a fearful expression as she stared at the two rogues in front of her.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Lucius came in and went down to the basement with Aurora following him. Lucius went up to his computer and angrily said,"Dawn!"

Dawn appeared on the screen and said,"You called?" in his usual nonchalant tone.

"How long have you known?",Lucius asked while gritting his teeth. Dawn gained a confused expression then Lucius angrily shouted,"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN MIDNIGHT WAS MY BROTHER DAMMIT!"

"Oh that. I've known the entire time.",Dawn said. Lucius became even more angry and was about to smash his computer but Aurora pushed him back and said,"Lulu, calm down."

"Why should I?!",Lucius angrily shouted at his girlfriend.

"Because you shouldn't smash the one guy who could tell us something we don't know about Ron.",Aurora said authoritatively.

"Like he's gonna reveal anything to us. He didn't even tell me that my brother was alive and is the person I've been fighting for over a year.",Lucius said angrily. Aurora sighed then said,"While that is true, you still need to hear him out whether you want to or not. Because remember, he was a rogue before he was trapped in the reverse timer and your computer."

Lucius thought about it then let out a scream of anger before sitting on his bed and putting his hands through his hair. Aurora sighed then turned to Dawn and demanded,"Tell us about Midnight."

"What about him? If it's why I didn't say anything about it, that's because I was having fun keeping that tidbit to myself as well as I knew he'd get like this. All angry and mopey at the same time.",Dawn said. Aurora and Lucius scowled at Dawn, who groaned in frustration, before saying,"Okay fine. As I said once before the rest of the rogues and I became what we are now long ago. On that day I met Ron and I must say, he's a vindictive one."

"What do you mean?",Aurora questioned.

"I mean that he's doing this for his own reasons, like all of us, but he always went on about righting the wrongs, settling the score etcetera etcetera. It got annoying after a while.",Dawn said. Aurora nodded then she looked at Lucius and said,"What score could your brother be trying to settle?"

"I don't know. I can't think of any reason Ron would say that except.",Lucius said before he realized what Ron was going to do. Aurora gained a questioning expression then was surprised when Lucius ran out of the basement. She ran after him and while shouting,"Wait, Lucius!"

* * *

In the blue space, Midnight and Dusk were looking down at something and Dusk said,"So what do you think?"

"This shall work.",Midnight said while putting a hand on Dusk's shoulder. Midnight then had a holographic monitor appear in front of him, seeing Lucius running down the sidewalk while yelling,"Ron!" with Aurora following him. Midnight scoffed then said,"Prepare the beast for departure while I go and greet my little brother."

Midnight then walked into a blue portal.

* * *

Midnight then walked out of a blue portal and it closed as Lucius stopped a few feet in front of him. Aurora, who had been chasing Lucius, stopped beside Lucius and looked at Midnight. Lucius never turned his gaze away from Midnight then he said,"Ron."

"Lucius, you beckoned me here for what purpose?",Midnight questioned.

"I wanna know what score you're trying to settle or better yet, I wanna know if it's what I think it is.",Lucius angrily said. Aurora looked at Lucius then asked,"You know what he's trying to do?"

Midnight only stared at Lucius, who balled his fist then yelled,"Tell me dammit! Tell me if you're trying to revive our parents!"

Midnight said nothing only staring at Lucius. Lucius scowled at Midnight while also putting on his Revoldriver.

"If I am, what would you do?",Midnight questioned.

"I'd do my damnedest to stop you.",Lucius said. Midnight sighed then he said,"Why am I not surprised by that answer. Well then since you say that, I have no choice but to use this."

Suddenly, a portal opened and Dusk stepped with a new aberration. This aberration had pulsating black and green tendrils forming an arm that ended in a large serrated blade on the right side and it's left leg was mechanical in nature but had black and green liquid coming out of the side of it. The torso of this creature was humanoid and was womanly but it had a black and green crystal in the center of its chest. The head of this creature was half robotic with a green eye and having hair made of the black and green liquid while the other half was Ashley's face. The left arm and right leg were humanoid though they had black and green liquid oozing from them.

Lucius and Aurora were horrified by what they saw and Aurora said in horror,"Ashley? What did you do to her?!"

"I've made her into an aberration of course. Now she's not bound by her feeble humanity anymore, now she's the strongest warrior I could make and is completely loyal to me. Genius is it not?",Midnight smugly said while admiring the monstrosity he had turned Ashley into. Ashley looked at Lucius and Aurora and tried to speak but her vocal chords were absent.

Aurora covered her mouth as she tried not to cry from the horror that her friend had been turned into while Lucius only kept his head down. Lucius then had took out the Reverse Timer while solemnly saying,"Henshin."

" **VORTEX: COUNTER FORM! TIME ACCELERATOR!** ",The Revoldriver announced as Lucius changed into Vortex Counter form.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

Vortex stood and stared at Midnight, who said,"Huh, you went straight to your Counter form. Must be too shocked to fight me on your own." smugly. Vortex stayed silent as he lifted his hand and revved the handle of his driver making it call out," **ACCELERATE!** "

"Aurora, deal with Ashley for me. I want Midnight all to myself.",Vortex growled. Aurora stared at Vortex then he sped forward, disappearing from her sight. Midnight let out a confused noise then Vortex briefly appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the throat before they both disappeared.

The mutated Ashley only stood then Dusk stood beside her and said,"What are you waiting for? Go kill Vortex's whore." Dusk then pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Ashley's eye flashed then she charged towards Aurora.

Aurora turned the dial on her Jinjurienhancer while saying,"Henshin." and changing into Distortion.

" **DISTORTION WITH KURUMA POWER!** ",the Jinjurienhancer announced as Aurora changed into Distortion.

Ashley slashed at Distortion, who dodged it and another slash. Distortion then blocked a punch and said,"Ashley, fight this."

Ashley slashed Distortion across the chest, causing the fox themed rider to stumbled to the side. Distortion then looked at Ashley, who readied her bladed arm before charging at Distortion.

* * *

At a construction site, Midnight and Vortex appeared in it and Vortex threw Midnight into a cement truck. Vortex growled then he stalked over to Midnight as he stood up. Midnight looked at Vortex and said,"Wow Lucius, I didn't think you had it in you to fight me. Ya know since we're brothers and all."

Vortex briefly stopped then shouted in anger before charging at Midnight. Once close, Vortex thrusted his claws at Midnight's head but they were dodged and Midnight kneed Vortex in the stomach. Midnight then punched Vortex three times before getting punched in the chest then kicked back. Midnight stumbled then jumped to the side to avoid Vortex's claws then he blocked a kick but fell back. Midnight got to his feet and dodged a kick from Vortex then punched him in the back, only to be kicked in the chin. Vortex stood up straight with his mannerisms becoming more animalistic.

Midnight chuckled then said,"Ha, seems this form of yours is too much for you brother."

"Shut up!",Vortex shouted before charging at Midnight again. He savagely slashed at Midnight, who dodged them then kicked Vortex in the chest. Vortex was hit by several more attacks then he caught one of them and slammed Midnight onto his back. Vortex got on top of Midnight and winded his fist back to punch him but Midnight said in a fearful tone,"Please don't hurt me Lucius."

Vortex stopped his attack and he looked at his fist. Midnight chuckled then unleashed a torrent of energy into Vortex's chest, causing the rider to fly back many feet. Vortex crashed onto his back then he got to his feet and saw Midnight look at him and say,"Try your best brother."

Vortex panted for air then shouted as he charged at Midnight once again.

* * *

Distortion blocked a slash from Ashley and stumbled to the side. She then dodged a slash before punching Ashley in the side before dodging another slash. Distortion then kicked Ashley twice in the stomach before saying in a concerned tone,"Can't believe he did this to you Ash."

Ashley only looked at Distortion and stopped but Dusk, who sat on a lamp post, pressed the button on his remote. Ashley convulsed then charged at Distortion, who evaded her. Distortion looked at Dusk then said,"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Me? Oh I just used an old invention of Evening's that can turn people into monstrosities such as your friend.",Dusk said. Distortion evaded a slash from Ashley then said,"You're gonna fix her after I kick your ass!"

"How can you do that if you're occupied with her.",Dusk said smugly. Dusk was then shot in his arm and fell to his feet. He looked to where the shot came from, seeing Metro in his Sonic Beat form, and said,"Oh look, the reject."

"Fuck you too buddy. Hey Aurora, what's going on here?",Metro said while charging at Dusk.

"I'm fighting Ashley, who they mutated into this monster and you're gonna help me.",Distortion demanded.

"Was already gonna help but who's Ashley and where's Lucius?",Metro asked while fighting Dusk. Metro and Distortion we're then hit towards each other and stood back to back as Distortion said,"Ashley was the CEO of the company you broke into and Lucius is fighting Midnight, who's actually his thought to be dead brother."

Metro nodded then said,"What?!"

Distortion and Metro then went back to fighting.

* * *

Midnight punched Vortex across the face then was kicked in the side before he threw Vortex into a wheelbarrow. Vortex got to his feet and was about to charge when he found he couldn't do anything but stand.

Midnight looked at Vortex and tilted his head before slowly walking towards him. Vortex growled then said,"What's going on?"

"Me is what's going on Lucius.",Vortex said in Dawn's voice. Midnight stopped in his tracks and in an astonished voice said,"Dawn? You're interfering?"

"Of course I am. Now shush it while I talk to Lucius.",Vortex said in Dawn's voice. Vortex then growled said in Lucius' voice,"Dawn, go away."

"Can't do that Lucius. You've gotten pretty close to exceeding your limit and that's when I come out.",Vortex said in Dawn's voice. Vortex growled the yelled,"Not this TIME!"

Vortex's visor flashed and blue and red energy came off of him before he charged at Midnight and slashed him across the chest. Vortex then kicked Midnight in the side before slashing him twice. Midnight stumbled back then dodged Vortex's claws before changing his arm to a blade and slashing at the rider. Vortex parried the blade then kicked Midnight back. Midnight stumbled then said,"Ha ha, you're strong Lucius. But not strong enough to defeat me."

Vortex growled and raised his claws as he heard Dawn say,"Lucius stop! You know your body can't handle the strain from this."

Midnight slashed Vortex's chest twice then he was slashed by Vortex's clause before kneeing him in the chin. Vortex growled then charged at Midnight with anger seething from him.

* * *

Distortion, who changed into her susanoo form, blocked a slash from Ashley then said,"Ash, fight his control. Please."

Ashley's eyes showed her sadness then she slashed Distortion across the chest twice before sending her tendrils around Distortion and smashing the rider into the road, cars and buildings. Ashley then tossed Distortion into the air, and she crash into the roof of a car. Distortion rolled off of the car then looked at Ashley and said,"Ash please. I don't want to."

Distortion stopped speaking when she saw tears coming from Ashley's eyes. Distortion stood up straight and turned the dial on her Jinjurienhancer and pressed down the head, causing the watch to announce," **IKARI NO YŌNA SEIGI TO ODAYAKANA HAKAI!** **GREAT DISTORTION!** " as she changed to her Great Distortion form.

Distortion clenched her fist and looked at it before saying,"Forgive me Ashley." and pressing down on her watch again, causing it to announce," **GREAT DISTORTION FINISH!** "

Orange flames covered Distortion's right boot and purple energy covered Distortion's left boot and she readied herself before she charged at Ashley, who charged at her. Once in range, Distortion jumped up and scissor kicked Ashley, causing the monstrous human to stumble back and have electricity spark all over her before she exploded. Distortion stayed on her knees and did nothing before she could be heard crying. She continued to sob until Dusk said,"Ah dammit, I wanted to use that monster some more."

Distortion slowly turned her gaze to Dusk and saw him walking towards her with Metro clutching his stomach in the ground next to him. Dusk put his hands on his hips then taunted,"Ah well, guess I'll have to find someone else to make into a monster. Although they won't be as amusing to taunt you or Vortex with sadly. Ya know because that was like your friend and all."

Distortion shouted in anger and revealed her Warp Buster before she charged at Dusk. Dusk dodged a slash from Distortion then he jumped over another before vaulting off Distortion's shoulder and landing a few feet behind her. Distortion looked at Dusk as he said in a taunting manner,"If you want to kill me, you're gonna have to catch me." before he began running away from Distortion. Distortion gritted her teeth in anger as she chased after Dusk, ready to end him.

Metro got off the ground and said,"Hey wait for me guys. I just need to catch my breath." before he ran after Distortion.

* * *

Vortex and Midnight clashed bladed and tried to overpower one another with Vortex savagely growling at Midnight, who laughed maniacally. The two then pushed off one another before charging back in and slashing at each other many times, their attacks colliding the entire time. Midnight blocked a knee then slashed Vortex across the stomach before punching him in the face and saying,"Come in Lucius, I thought you wanted to defeat me."

Vortex stumbled back then said,"Why? Why would you want to bring mom and dad back?"

"Is that a question you should be asking? Wouldn't you like to know why I haven't done so sooner?",Midnight said.

"No, I meant what I asked. Why would you want to bring back mom and dad?",Vortex said with anger in his voice. Midnight sighed then said,"Isn't it obvious? They died needlessly when we were young and all because of some drunk bastard who decided to go for a joy ride. I simply want them back and for them to live the lives they were meant to live."

"You don't know that Ron.",Vortex said.

"Yes I do Lucius! I know that Mom and Dad were not supposed to die and I will fix the mistake once I have enough time energy. Don't you want our family be whole again?",Midnight said, trying to appeal to his brother. Vortex looked down then he said,"I do but I'm not gonna let that want cloud my need to stop you from hurting more people."

Midnight began chuckling then he yelled in anger before angrily shouting,"You've always been this way Lucius! Always so weak, never having the resolve to do the hard things to achieve righteous goals!"

"What you're doing isn't righteous Ron! It's selfish and not what Mom and Dad would want from us!",Vortex shouted at his brother. Midnight had silver and black energy radiate off of his body before he charged at Vortex and tried to slash at his head only to have it dodged. Vortex punched Midnight in the stomach then slashed his chest before getting slashed three times and kicked back.

Dusk ran into the construction yard and blocked an attack from a very angry Distortion before Metro came up beside him and tried to kick him. Dusk parried a kick from Metro then flipped over Distortion while kicking her in the head. Distortion turned around and slashed Dusk with her warp buster twice before spinning it in her hand and slashing him again. Dusk tumbled towards Midnight, who was kicked back by Vortex. The two rogues looked at the three riders and Dusk said,"Seems we are in a bind here."

Vortex, Distortion and Metro stood side by side and Distortion looked at Vortex and said,"Are you Lucius or Dawn?"

"It's me Aurora. Let's quickly finish this before my body gives out.",Vortex growled while getting into a ready position. Midnight readied his blade arm while Dusk simply said,"I was planning on using this later but, it would seem like I have no other choice." as he pulled out his driver.

"What is that?",Metro asked while pointing his gun at Dusk.

"This is the chaos driver, 'tis of my own design.",Dusk said arrogantly. Vortex, Distortion and Midnight looked at Dusk with Midnight angrily saying,"And you were planning on telling me this when?"

"When I eventually killed you and I was the last rogue standing, however it seems that I must reveal it a little earlier than expected.",Dusk said while lifting the driver.

Metro was preparing to pull the trigger while Distortion and Midnight ran towards Dusk. Vortex stood in place and saw that the world was slowing down for him and he said,"What the?"

"Oi Lucius.",Vortex heard in his head before replying,"Dawn, what's going on?"

"I'm getting a new body, so our begrudging partnership is now at an end.",Dawn said with his voice changing from his usual nonchalant tone to a more sinister one.

"A new body? What are you talking about?",Vortex questioned.

"I'm talking about that driver Dusk has and me using it to further my plans.",Dawn said.

"Plans? What plans?",Vortex questioned.

"You'll find out what they are sooner or later, I mean you are a genius after all.",Dawn said.

"Well no matter what plans you have, you're not getting that driver unless I give you control of my body.",Vortex said in a confident voice. Dawn chuckled sinisterly then said,"Oh Lucius, you think you can control when I can take control of your body or not."

"I can, I pushed you out earlier in my fight with Ron.",Vortex said

"Actually, I let you think that you did. I was having fun seeing you go off the edge and want to kill your brother, but now I'm in control and taking that driver for myself. Your friends aren't that powerful btw.",Dawn said.

"What? I'm in control of my body though and I'd never let you use me to fight my friends.",Vortex said in a determined voice.

"What do you think I've been having you do for the past few minutes?",Dawn said. Vortex gasped then he breathed erratically as he looked in front of him to see Dusk was standing there with Vortex's hand through his abdomen. Vortex took his hand out of Dusk, causing the man to fall to the ground lifeless, and stumbled back in horror at what he had done. He then looked around him to see Aurora and Theo on the ground writhing in pain while Midnight was unconscious with his head slammed into a wheelbarrow.

Vortex gasped then said in Dawn's voice,"Time for me to finally have a body again." as he took the reverse timer off of the revoldriver and placed it on the chaos driver, causing red and blue energy to flow into the driver from the reverse timer. Aurora saw this and attempted to stand up but fell to her knees due to pain. Vortex chuckled then he stumbled back while the chaos driver floated in mid air and had red and blue energy forming in the strap. The energy then changed into a middle aged man who was muscular and dressed in a tattered long sleeved shirt, black jeans and black pointed ankle high boots. This man had shoulder length red-violet hair and his eyes were red. This man stretched then said,"Oh wow! This feels so much better than being crammed up in that stupid clock."

The man cracked his neck and back while saying,"You couldn't have made that thing less cramped Lucius?"

"Lulu, who is this guy?",Aurora asked while looking up at Vortex.

"Oh come now Aurora, I know it's not my usual appearance but you must recognize my charisma.",The man said with a tone that was faking sadness.

"That's Dawn Aurora.",Vortex said while breathing heavily. Aurora gained a surprised expression and looked at the man, along with Theo who said,"Dawn? You mean that face that was on your computer?"

"Correct Metro. This is how I look, am I to your standards?",the man, know revealed to be Dawn, said in a joking tone. Vortex growled then tried to charge at Dawn but the strain of his counter form finally got to him and he collapsed while reverting into Lucius. Aurora rushed over to Lucius and got to her knees while saying,"Lulu!"

"Don't worry Aurora, he only passed out from the strain of Counter form, which I will so graciously give him. As for the other gift, it comes at the cost of me taking his dear old brother with me.",Dawn said as he walked over to Midnight and picked up by the back of his collar. Aurora and Theo looked at Dawn with confusion then Theo said,"What gift?"

Dawn opened a blue portal and said,"You'll find it at the hospital. Just ask the receptionist for which room Ashley Stevens is in. Ciao." as he put the unconscious Midnight over his shoulder and walked into the portal. The portal closed and Aurora and Theo looked at one another before Aurora said,"C'mon Theo. Help me get Lucius to his place."

Theo nodded then he and Aurora put Lucius' arms around their shoulders and carried him out of the construction yard.

* * *

In the blue space, Dawn casually walked in and threw Midnight on the ground before he said,"Ah, been a long while since I've been here. Still as I left it." as he walked towards the coffin like device that Evening was held in and smiled evilly. Dawn chuckled then he tore off his tattered shirt to reveal the number 30 to be tattooed on his back. Dawn smirked evilly then said,"Let's begin."


	17. Chapter 17

"Dear diary, it's been a few weeks since our last fight and we've been getting through the aftermath pretty well all things considered. I mean Ashley's alive and recovering from whatever Dusk did to her, while still being a workaholic, Theo and I have become friends after so long and now I don't wanna hit him every ten minutes, plus all of the rogues are defeated. However in saying all that, there's also some bad stuff that's been going on too. Like how Dawn hasn't shown himself ever since he got a body and we have no clue what he plans to do with Midnight and how Lucius hasn't woken up ever since he fought Midnight. Honestly, right now I'm just worried about what will happen next.",Aurora thought as she wrote in a journal. She closed the journal and sighed before looking next to her to see Lucius sound asleep, with bandages wrapped around his forehead, forearms, and abdomen. Aurora sighed then she leaned over and kissed Lucius' lips before pulling back and saying,"Please wake up soon Lulu."

Aurora then got out of bed and walked out of the room and downstairs. Aurora walked to Lucius' basement and looked at the computer monitor and began remembering something involving her, Dawn and Lucius.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lucius was working on the jinjurienhancer with Dawn saying,"You need to get the red wire Lucius. The red one."

"I know what I'm doing Dawn. I do not need your commentary.",Lucius said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Maybe not but I can clearly see that you need to get the red wire and not the green one. Unless you want your girlfriend to continue to not be able to move through the various time manipulations.",Dawn said.

"Look I have been making this long before you invaded my computer so shut it.",Lucius said while pointing at the monitor. Aurora chuckled as she was sitting on Lucius' bed then she said,"I'd listen to the computer babe. He could be right."

"Don't agree with him, you're my girlfriend you should agree with me.",Lucius said as he turned his chair to Aurora. Aurora walked over to Lucius and said,"I do agree with you but I also can say that Dawn is right. Even if he's annoying."

"Hey.",Dawn interjected.

"Still, I know what I'm doing.",Lucius confidently said. Aurora put her finger over Lucius' lips and said,"Doesn't mean that you can't be wrong babe."

Lucius looked up at Aurora and sighed before saying,"Fine." Aurora giggled then Lucius pulled her into sitting on his lap before he kissed her passionately and the two smiled while laughing. Dawn chuckled but also grimaced at the sight.

 **PRESENT**

Aurora sighed at the memory then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and Lucius rest his chin on her shoulder while saying,"Morning my love." Aurora smiled and turned around before hugging Lucius tightly and joyfully saying,"Lulu!"

Lucius gritted his teeth in pain and Aurora stepped back and said,"Sorry."

Lucius nodded and held his abdomen in pain before he said,"So how long was I out?"

"A few weeks, you were in counter form for way too long and your body just kinda shut down.",Aurora explained as she and Lucius walked to their kitchen. Lucius sat at the table and said,"Wow, that wasn't so smart of me was it."

"It wasn't but you can't expect yourself to always be a genius; I mean you were fighting your thought to be dead brother and you were really pissed.",Aurora said while sitting next to Lucius. Lucius gained a saddened expression then said,"Yeah, guess I can't always be a genius."

Aurora saw this then she smiled and said,"Hey, Why don't we go somewhere for a bit? I think it'd do you some good to go out of the house after sleeping for all this time."

"I was only asleep for like a day or two though.",Lucius said.

"No, you've actually been asleep for a few weeks.",Aurora said. Lucius' eyes widened then he said,"Yeah, maybe I should go out for a bit."

"Yeah you should but not before you take a shower though.",Aurora said before she walked up the stairs. Lucius looked at his girlfriend then he smelled himself and hacked before he simply got up and went to his bathroom.

* * *

At the hospital, Lucius and Aurora walked up to a room and went inside to see Ashley on a laptop typing while Theo was next to her, pretending to understand what she was having him read. Lucius had also changed clothes so that he now wore a grey t shirt under a black jacket, faded black jeans and grey shoes. Aurora now wore a black pullover hoodie, black leggings and black vans. She also wore her hair in a messy bun style.

Lucius smiled widely and joyfully said,"Ashley, you're alive!" before he went over and hugged her. Ashley hugged Lucius back and said,"Hey Lucius, glad you're awake. Had me worried."

"Don't worry about me Ashley, you're the one who we should be worried about?",Lucius said.

"Why? I'm recovering pretty well after what happened to me, plus my heads clearer since I am not constantly worried about my company.",Ashley said with a smile. Lucius nodded then he looked at Aurora and said,"How is this possible? I thought that you."

"I did too but then Dawn told me to go to the hospital and ask for Ash. I did so and I found her here getting breathing treatments.",Aurora said while crossing her arms. Lucius looked down then at Ashley and said,"How is that possible?"

"Well I honestly don't know or remember much.",Ashley said.

"Well could you maybe tell us what you do remember?",Aurora asked while putting a hand on Lucius' shoulder. Ashley nodded and said,"Well after Ron turned me into that… thing, everything went black until I felt myself get picked up off the ground. I briefly regained consciousness and saw what appeared to be, some red faced thing carrying me somewhere. Next thing I knew, I was in this place with Theo and Aurora at my bedside."

Lucius nodded then said,"So Dawn brought you here while he was controlling my body." while running his hand through his hair. Ashley raised an eyebrow then said,"Who's Dawn?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain.",Aurora said. Ashley nodded then she began hearing snoring, causing her to look over at Theo. Ashley raised an eyebrow then said,"Theodore? Theodore!"

Theo jumped up and said,"I'm awake! I'm awake." Theo then saw Aurora and Lucius and said,"Hey guys." with a smile. Ashley, Aurora and Lucius raised their eyebrows then Ashley asked,"Were you sleeping over there the entire time?"

Theo gained a slightly embarrassed expression then he said,"Maybe."

Ashley laughed then she began telling Theo about how he could've left if he needed too. Aurora smiled at how motherly Ashley was acting then she looked over her shoulder to see Lucius wasn't in his chair. She looked behind her then at the door, to see Lucius exiting the room. Aurora followed Lucius outside.

Outside Ashley's room, Lucius raked his hand through his hair and sighing in slight frustration until Aurora put her hand on his shoulder and said,"You okay Lulu?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no.",Lucius said as he turned to Aurora and leaned against the wall. "I mean Dawn saved Ashley and I'm thankful for it, but."

"But you know that we can't leave him alone because he has some plan that we still don't know.",Aurora said, finishing Lucius' thought. Lucius nodded then he said,"On top of that, I don't know what that driver of his is capable of. Plus I'm the reason he has it in the first place."

"Hey, you didn't have a choice in that. Dawn took over your body and used you to do it. You're not at fault here Lulu.",Aurora said, trying to reassure Lucius. Lucius's head hung low as he solemnly said,"Then why do I feel like it is?"

Aurora sighed then she put her hands under Lucius' chin and made him look at her before she gently kissed him. She pulled back slightly then said in a calm and loving tone,"Because you're a good man. A good man that has a very big heart and seeks to bear the world on his shoulders. A good man who I love."

Lucius smiled then he put his hands on Aurora's waist and said,"How did I end up with a fantastic girl like you."

"Well, you did make a good impression when we first met plus you're cute.",Aurora said playfully while a smile crept onto her face. Lucius and Aurora laughed then they kissed each other softly yet passionately for a few moments. The two pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes then Aurora said,"Why don't we take today off from being riders and just be Lucius and Aurora."

"I can get down with that, only if you go with me to a movie though.",Lucius flirted while moving his hand up and down Aurora's waist.

"I'll go to a movie with you, but only if you agree to spend the entire night with me, in our bedroom.".Aurora flirted while moving closer to Lucius. Lucius leaned in and kissed Aurora lovingly before saying,"Gladly my love."

Aurora and Lucius then began walking out of the hospital while holding hands and with Aurora hugging Lucius' arm.

* * *

In the blue space, Ron awoke in a haze and he shook his head before saying,"What happened?"

Well well well, look who decided to awake from his slumber.",Ron heard coming from in front of him but he could see clearly yet. Ron blinked a few times and his vision cleared up so that he saw Dawn standing in front of him with a calm yet devious grin. Ron lifted his head and asked,"Who are you?"

"Me? I am your old pal Dawn.",Dawn said before clearing his throat and continuing in the voice he used when in the reverse timer,"Or do you prefer this voice?"

Ron's eyes widened and he said in astonished voice,"It really is you Dawn. You have a body?"

"That's right Ron and it feels so great to have one of my own again. I mean I liked using Lucius' but it was a task and a half to take control of it sometimes. That boy is a resilient one, I must say.",Dawn said with his voice changing back to its new state. Ron tried to move but found that he couldn't and he looked down to see that he was bound by his wrists inside a pod of some sort.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I in this pod?",Ron asked while attempting to get of his binds. Dawn chuckled then said,"You're in that pod because I'm in need of some form of lackey and I thought, why not have the brother of the only threat I have be one of those lackey's."

Ron gritted his teeth then angrily said,"You bastard! I'm Midnight and I'm."

"Far weaker than I I'm afraid. Actually I must ask, what did you think we had those numbers on the back of our armors?",Dawn asked in a mocking tone. Ron gained a fearful expression and Dawn chuckled in a malicious yet calm manner before saying,"Your face says you do but I shall tell you for confirmation. The numbers were representations of our power individually. Now you may think that that means you were the most powerful however, you'd be wrong because,"

Dawn then turned around to show Ron the huge number 30 that was tattooed on his back before he said in a malicious tone,"Thirty is greater than twelve."

"What, what are you after Dawn?",Ron fearfully asked as Dawn turned to face him.

"Oh I want the same thing as you did Ron, to be able to manipulate the timestream to my will. My motives for doing such are different from yours however.",Dawn said calmly. Ron gulped then said,"I, I can help you with that. You know I can Dawn."

"Why yes I know you can and you are going to help me. It's just that, as you are now all you'd be able to do is be constantly defeated by Lucius and I can't have that. So with this pod you shall be upgraded so to say. Now I'd say that this won't hurt, but that'd be a lie.",Dawn said with his voice becoming more sinister with each sentence. Dawn then pressed a button on the pod causing it to close as Ron pleaded,"NO DAWN! DON'T DO THIS!"

Ron's pleads quickly turned into screams of agony and Dawn smiled evilly before walking away from the pod and saying,"Now to wait for him to be done. Guess I could throw out Evening's corpse while I wait." while walking over to Evening's corpse, which he had laying on the ground.

* * *

That night at Lucius' house, Lucius and Aurora were asleep in each other's arms with their bodies being covered by their blankets. Lucius stirred slightly in his sleep.

* * *

In Lucius' mind, Lucius in a lush field with Aurora beside him. Lucius looked at Aurora and said,"Ro, where are we?"

"You shall come to know soon enough Vortex. When you need your requiem.",Aurora said in a calm and wise voice. Lucius gained a confused expression before his eyes darted to infront of him as he saw a silhouette standing in a blinding light. The light began to engulf and blind Lucius and he tried to back away but found himself stuck in the one spot. Lucius became fearful as he watched the silhouette approach and gain glowing light blue eyes. Lucius' breathing became erratic as the silhouette got closer and closer to him.

* * *

In the real world, Lucius awoke from his sleep and sat up while breathing erratically. He looked around as Aurora drowsily said,"Lulu? You okay baby?"

Lucius looked at Aurora and said,"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Aurora. Just had a bit of a bad dream."

Aurora sat up on her elbows and said,"What was it about?" with concern but while still being drowsy.

Lucius' breathing slowed then he said,"It was nothing Aurora. Go back to bed." before he kissed Aurora passionately. Aurora kissed Lucius with the same amount of passion then she said,"You go back to sleep too kay?"

"Okay Aurora.",Lucius said as Aurora nestled into the crook of his neck, put her arms around his torso and fell asleep. Lucius put his around Aurora then he rested his head on his pillow before staring up at his ceiling for a few minutes, thinking about his dream.

* * *

The next day, Lucius and Aurora were walking together while holding hands. Aurora now wore a grey tank top, black leggings and white, red and black sneakers and she also wore her hair down and wavy. Lucius wore an orange tank top, black pants and black high top reeboks.

"So since we've had our day off, how do you propose we stop Dawn from doing, whatever it is he wants to do?",Aurora said while looking at Lucius. Lucius hesitated before saying,"I honestly don't know. Probably won't know till Dawn reveals himself."

Aurora nodded then said,"That sucks."

Suddenly, Theo ran up to the two while saying,"Guys!" Theo now wore a black t shirt over a blue long sleeve shirt, khaki pants and black running shoes.

"What's wrong Theo?",Lucius asked with some concern as he watched Theo try to catch his breath. Theo stood up straight then said,"It's Dawn, he came by the hospital for you and he wants all of us to meet him soon."

"Soon? When is soon Theo?",Aurora asked.

"Now.",The trio heard as Dawn appeared a feet away from them. The trio readied themselves to fight but Dawn put his hand up before saying,"Now hold your horses kids. We should have a better setting before we scuffle, don't you think?"

Dawn's eyes then flashed red and he disappeared from where he stood. Lucius' eyes widened then he, Theo, and Aurora were whisked away from they stood.

* * *

At a football stadium, Lucius, Theo and Aurora appeared and landed in the empty parking lot of the stadium. Lucius looked around and put on his revoldriver while shouting,"Dawn!"

"I'm right here Lucius, no need for you to shout.",Dawn said as he walked towards Lucius. Dawn stopped a few feet away from Lucius then said,"Been a while Lucius. Glad to see you up on your feet again."

"Save it Dawn. Why did you bring us here?",Lucius said as he revealed the reverse timer.

Dawn rolled his eyes then said,"Oh come now Lucius, can't we have a bit of fun before getting to business."

Lucius continued to have his determined scowl even as Aurora and Theo stood up behind him and prepared their transformations. Dawn sighed in disappointment then said,"Oh fine, I'll just get straight to the point. I brought you three here so that you could bare witness to my new transformation."

Lucius, Aurora and Theo gained expressions of concern and confusion as Dawn simply smirked. Dawn then had red and blue energy erupt from his body and once it stopped, the trio were shocked by what they saw.

 _ **(Author's Note: Okay so I would try my best to explain how Dawn looks but for the sake of not wanting to butcher the explanation, I'm just gonna tell you that he looks like Ichigo Kurosaki in his Vasto Lorde form except his hair is red violet instead of orange plus he doesn't have one sleeve on his torso so he's just shirtless. That's it, I would try to come up with a monstrous version of this but I can't turn something that's already badass more badass. Plus every form of Vortex, Distortion and, due to Sonic X being an anime for the video game character of sonic the hedgehog, Metro are based around anime characters so it's not like I'm doing anything different. Okay tangent over, back to the story.)**_

Dawn sighed, causing blue, red and black energy to come out of his mouth, then he stretched while saying,"Hm, this feels better than I thought. Like all the power I've had stored is just flowing through every fiber of my being. What do you all think?"

Lucius, Aurora and Theo were stunned by Dawn and Theo said,"Am I the only one who is really scared of him now?"

Dawn chuckled then he said,"Now then, let's get to the inevitable fight." before laughing maniacally while walking towards the three riders. Lucius, Aurora, and Theo stood in shock and only watched as Dawn neared them, laughing maniacally.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius, Aurora and Theo continued to stare at Dawn, completely horrified by what he'd become. The trio began stepping back as Dawn came closer to them until Lucius shook his head and said,"Henshin." while activating the Reverse timer. Aurora and Theo looked at each other then readied their henshin devices while saying,"Henshin."

" **VORTEX: COUNTER FORM! GREAT DISTORTION! DISCO INFERNO!** ",each of the devices announced as Lucius, Aurora, and Theo changed into Kamen rider Vortex counter form, Kamen rider Distortion great form, and Kamen rider Metro disco inferno form.

Vortex, Distortion and Metro charged at Dawn and tried to attack him, but all of their attacks were blocked before they were all hit back. Dawn punched Vortex across the face then parried a punch from Distortion while dodging a hit from Metro. Dawn then jumped back to avoid a kick from Vortex before taunting the three riders. Vortex and Metro charged at Dawn and tried to punch him but he blocked both punches before punching both riders in their faces. He then sidestepped from Distortion's warp buster before stepping back to avoid another. Dawn easily dodged the slashes from Distortion then he sidestepped a slash before kicking Distortion across her face, which caused her to fly a few feet away from him.

Dawn chuckled then was hit in the side by Metro and chuckled. Metro gasped then ignited his fists before delivering a flurry of punches to Dawn's torso which pushed the monstrous man back with each hit. Dawn chuckled then he caught one of Metro's punches and kneed the young rider in the stomach before punching him in the chest, sending Metro back a few feet with sparks coming off of his suit.

Vortex pounced at Dawn, who narrowly avoided Vortex's claws. Vortex slashed at Dawn, only to have each of them be either blocked or dodged. Vortex tried to stab Dawn but his wrists were caught and his were forced to the sides. Dawn the jumped up and drop kicked Vortex in his chest, causing the rider to fly back.

Dawn stretched then he said,"Ah that was a good warm up. Helped me get the hang of my new form."

Vortex growled then he charged at Dawn, but the monstrous man looked at him and his eyes flashed red. Vortex stopped in his tracks and he said,"What the? I can't move."

"Of course you can't move, I stopped time around you.",Dawn said in a smug voice. Vortex let a confused noise then said,"What? But your ability is to accelerate time, how can you stop it?"

"It's quite simple really. I have both the power to accelerate and stop time, as well as slow down time and reverse it.",Dawn smugly said. Vortex gasped then he was punched in the stomach so hard that he flew back a few feet and reverted to Lucius when he landed on his back.

"H-how is that possible?",Lucius questioned while gritting his teeth. Dawn scoffed then he jumped into the air, dodging attacks from both Distortion and Metro, before he landed and snapped his fingers. This caused a blue portal to open and a monstrous version of Midnight pounced of it and slashed Distortion and Metro across their chests. The monstrous Midnight then slammed it's spiked tail into the two riders, causing them to revert into Aurora and Theo and fly back towards Lucius.

"Ah ha! Works like a charm. You remember Midnight don't you Lucius? It's understandable if you don't, I did give him a slight makeover.",Dawn said while putting his arm around Midnight's shoulders. _**(Author's note: Okay so Midnights monstrous form is essentially just a giant bipedal horned lizard that has a humanoid body and is colored like Midnights armor along with having bone spikes coming out of it spine, tail and arms.)**_

Lucius gritted his teeth, which made Dawn chuckle before saying,"Okay, I'm done for now. See you guys later." playfully before he walked into a blue portal along with Midnight. The portal closed then Lucius sat up and hit the ground he was sitting on in anger. Aurora gritted her teeth and sat up and laid her head on Lucius' shoulder. Theo sighed in defeat then looked at his revolver to see that it had several cracks in it, which made him worriedly say under his breath,"Oh that doesn't look good."

* * *

A few minutes later in Lucius' basement, Lucius, Theo and Aurora sat together and Aurora said,"How? How is it possible for Dawn to be able to turn into that creature?"

"It was most likely the driver he got from Dusk that helped him acquire that monster form. I can't figure how he's so strong though.",Lucius said while looking at his revoldriver.

"Maybe he was always that powerful and couldn't use it because he didn't have a body of his own. I mean didn't you always get super tired whenever you or Dawn used Counter Form?",Theo suggested while he sat on the floor. Lucius nodded in agreement then he said,"That is most likely the case."

"So, how do we defeat him?",Aurora asked. Lucius shrugged then turned to his desk and said,"I don't know. You guys saw that he stopped Counter form with ease and that's my strongest form."

"Not to mention he did say that he can do the time manipulations of all four Rouges.",Aurora said solemnly.

"And he has that Midnight monster with him now.",Theo said with fear. Lucius groaned then he said,"Well, I have a small theory about how to get past the time manipulations thing but it's preposterous."

"Does it matter? If you have an idea, then just tell us Lulu.",Aurora demanded as she sat up straight. Lucius turned to Aurora and Theo then said,"I've had this theory/idea for a while now that if I was to somehow go directly into the timestream, I could gain enough time energy to use the various forms I haves abilities without the need for a cool down."

Aurora and Theo's eyes widened then they said,"That sounds like an awesome idea."

"It does doesn't it? However there's the problem of no one has ever directly gone into the timestream before and it isn't even known if it's possible to do so.",Lucius said. Aurora and Theo frowned then after a few moments of silence, Theo said,"What about your watches?"

"Huh?",Aurora and Lucius questioned.

"Why not use your watches to tap into the time stream directly? I mean isn't that what you do when you stop time or whatever else you do.",Theo asked. Lucius looked to the side then at Theo and said,"Kinda. It's a bit more complicated than that, but that's completely out of the question though."

"Why?",Aurora questioned.

"Because I don't know what could happen if I do that. For all I know I could become eternally lost in time or something.",Lucius said.

"Or you could gain some amazing power from it. You gotta at least try Lulu.",Aurora said. Lucius sighed then he turned around to his desk and raked his hand through his hair. Aurora grimaced while Theo just looked down trying to hide his sadness.

* * *

In a mining company quarry, Dawn appeared in his monster form along with Midnight and he looked around before saying,"Okay so the point is somewhere in this quarry, let's go find it."

Dawn then began walking down into the quarry, with Midnight following behind, and a foreman saw him. The foreman walked up to Dawn while saying,"Hey. This is private property, so go back to the cosplay convention or something."

Dawn faced the foreman then snapped his fingers, which caused Midnight to stab his tail through the foreman's chest. Midnight pulled his tail back, causing the foreman's body to fall down. Dawn nodded then said,"Let's go back to what we were doing." as he and Midnight began walking down into the quarry.

* * *

At Lucius' house, Aurora's jinjurienhancer began going off and she said,"It's Dawn and Midnight."

"Let's go.",Lucius said while strapping his revoldriver to his waist. The three riders then ran out of the house, with Theo and Aurora going to Aurora's car while Lucius got on his motorcycle.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Dawn and Midnight were now at the quarry floor and was walking towards the center of it. Dawn stopped in his tracks then said,"Ah, here it is. Now to crack it open." Dawn then cracked his knuckles as red and blue energy began to flow from his body.

Suddenly, Midnight growled and turned about face before firing a blast of silver and black energy towards the top of the quarry, causing part of it to explode. Distortion, in Great Distortion form, and Metro, in Sonic Beat form, jumped to either side of where they were standing in order to avoid the explosion. Dawn turned around and said,"Oh look the riders have appeared right on time. And if you two are here, that means Lucius is most likely,"

Dawn then quickly spun around and caught a punch from Vortex, who was in counter form, as the rider darted towards him. Dawn smirked then evilly said,"Coming up behind." then he tossed Vortex back. Vortex stumbled back then got in his animalistic fighting stance as Dawn said,"What? No hello for your old friend Dawn?"

"We're not friends jackass, especially when you turn my brother into an apparition.",Vortex said.

"Okay I'll give you that one.",Dawn said before having blue and red energy gather around his hand. He then fired it at Vortex, who used his speed to dodge it. Dawn appeared in front of Vortex and punched him in the chest before snapping his fingers.

Midnight ran at Vortex with his claws readied until Distortion and Metro kicked him in the chin. Distortion summoned her warp buster and charged at Midnight along with Metro. The two riders began fighting the monstrous Midnight while Vortex and Dawn began their fight.

Distortion blocked several slashes from Midnight's claws then she thrust her warp buster at the monster, slashing it across the chest. She then slashed him three times before getting punched in the stomach and in the face. Midnight slashed Distortion several times before slamming his tail into her side, causing her to tumble on the ground. Metro used his speed to run around Midnight while shooting at him. Midnight roared then slowed time down before firing silver energy blasts at the blue rider causing him to fly back into the quarry wall. Midnight growled then was kicked across the battlefield by Distortion. Midnight skidded across the ground then he roared as Distortion readied her warp buster and Metro readied his revolver.

While that happened, Vortex and Dawn fought each other intensely. Vortex blocked two punches from Dawn then threw six of his own. Dawn blocked the punches then head butted Vortex before pulling him closer and punching Vortex across the face. Dawn then kicked Vortex in the back. Vortex back flipped then punched Dawn in the face before slashing at him with his claws. Dawn easily dodged the slashes from Vortex then he blocked a punch before elbowing Vortex in the chest, this caused Vortex to fly back. Dawn ran beside Vortex and axe kicked him into the ground before grabbing him by his ankles and tossing him into the air. Dawn then propelled himself towards Vortex, only to be kicked in the face by the rider. Vortex punched Dawn several times as the two plummeted towards the ground until Dawn held his arms behind his back and had them both crash into the ground.

Midnight slashed Distortion and Metro and the two flew back a few feet and when they landed reverted into Aurora and Theo. Aurora and Theo held their bodies in pain then Aurora looked over to see Vortex get kicked in his chest and crash in front of her and Theo. Dawn walked up to Midnight and said,"Oh that was fun wasn't it? So sad it must end like this."

"Why are you even here Dawn? This is just some mining quarry.",Vortex panted as he slowly got himself to his feet. Dawn chuckled then said,"Oh this is so much more Lucius. However you three won't be around long enough to see it in action."

Dawn then had red and blue energy gather at tips of his horns before he fired a blast of energy at Vortex, Aurora, and Theo. Vortex looked at Aurora and Theo and he grabbed them both before throwing them away from him. Vortex did his best to block the blast but he was pushed back and scream in pain as he flew back. When the blast died down, Vortex crashed onto his back and he reverted into Lucius.

"Oh, that wasn't planned.",Dawn said in a surprised voice. Aurora and Theo's expressions were shocked at what they saw. Lucius struggle to sit up on his arms then he looked down to see that the Revoldriver was destroyed beyond repair, causing him to gasp. Lucius got to his knees and he held his destroyed revoldriver while saying in a shaking voice,"My, my Revoldriver."

Lucius ran his hand over his destroyed invention then he noticed the reverse timer, queen form watch, and world form watch were around him and were also destroyed. He then looked in between his legs to see that his clock form watch was intact but had a gash going from right to left across it. Lucius' expression of shock began to grow into he heard Dawn say,"Well, I was trying to kill you but destroying your stuff works just as well. Kinda makes me wish it was apart of my original plan."

Lucius just stared at his clock form watch then he became enraged and he scowled at Dawn as his eyes began to glow blue. Lucius then had light blue aura erupt from his body before he shouted,"DAWN!" which caused a huge gust of wind to go past Lucius and towards Midnight and Dawn. Dawn was slightly moved by this gust and he turned his gaze to Lucius, see that he now had light blue aura erupting from him and his eyes widened as he said,"What is this?"

Lucius gritted his teeth then he began to notice how time slowed around him until it came to a complete stop. He looked around then he was engulfed in a white light and he shielded his eyes.

* * *

Lucius then felt someone stroking his hair and he opened his eyes to Aurora looking down at him as she was stroking his hair. Lucius raised an eyebrow then said,"Aurora?"

"Hello Lucius, I've been expecting you.",Aurora said in a wise and calm voice. Lucius nodded then he sat up and looked around, seeing that he was in a field with roses, dandelions and grass, then he looked at Aurora to see that she was now wearing a white robe that had a gold trim over a black shoulderless gown and she was also barefoot. Lucius turned his body so he could face Aurora then he asked,"What is this place?"

"This place, it is the timestream.",Aurora calmly said while motioning to the ground and sky. Lucius eyes widened as he realized what Aurora just said.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm in the timestream?"Lucius questioned as he looked around him. Aurora nodded then said,"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful and peaceful. Wasn't expecting that,Lucius said while gaining a small smile. He then noticed his hair was now all white now then said,"Guess now I don't need to dye it."

Aurora chuckled then Lucius said,"How am I here? How are you here honestly?"

Aurora smiled then she looked at Lucius and said,"You're here because this where you need to be in order to defeat Dawn."

"What?",Lucius questioned.

"You heard me correctly,''Aurora said wisely.

"That doesn't make it any less cryptic though,''Lucius said.

Aurora sighed then she said,"What I mean by that is that the timestream is the only place where you will get the strength to defeat Dawn. It was meant to be."

Lucius raised an eyebrow then he thought about it then said,"Seriously? With me here I'll be able to make what I need to defeat Dawn."

"Yes, yes you will. However it will take time and you will need to train before you're able to fully control the power you wish to wield," Aurora said while she stood up. Aurora offered a hand to Lucius and he took it while getting up. Lucius then became worried and said,"Wait what about,"

"Your comrades are safe and the moment you left is frozen until you return,''Aurora said. Lucius sighed in relief then he said,"Well then, let's get started with this training."

"There are a few things we must first do before hand though,''Aurora said while entangling her and Lucius' fingers and walking forward, pulling the man behind her.

* * *

Lucius and Aurora walked into a hallway of sorts and Lucius looked around before asking,"Where are we?"

"Correction, when are we. It's currently July 13, 1602.",Aurora said as she and Lucius walked along the hallway. Lucius' eyes widened and he looked around and said,"1602?! We're 417 years in the past?!"

"Pretty mind boggling isn't it,''Aurora said with a smile as she looked at Lucius. Lucius nodded then he looked at Aurora and asked,"Wait, why take me here?"

Aurora and Lucius stopped and Aurora pointed towards a common area filled with people before she said,"So that you can see how he started."

Lucius kept his questioning gaze as he turned his gaze to where Aurora was pointing. He looked into the crowd of people then saw Dawn talking to several children. Lucius' eyes widened as he said,"Dawn, how is he here?"

"In this time he is known as Ardyn Praxima.",Aurora said while turning her gaze to Dawn. Lucius nodded then he said,"Praxima? But that's my family name?" before he gained a look of realization. Aurora nodded while saying,"That is right. The being you know as Dawn is actually your ancestor."

"Dawn is my ancestor. How can I be related to someone as evil and sadistic as him?! How is he even alive when I'm around if he is alive here?",Lucius asked rapidly in a fit of shock.

"That will be revealed in time. For now you must know that Ardyn is not like his future self. He is a compassionate man who only sought to help those not as fortunate as him.",Aurora chronicled as Lucius watched Dawn laugh and play with the group of children. Lucius watched as Dawn was playing with the children as well as helping those in need and he said,"He looks so happy."

"He was. Apparently, this was his favorite pastime." Aurora said. Lucius sighed then looked at Aurora and asked,"How did he become the Dawn I know then?"

Aurora said nothing as she simply lead Lucius over to a door and it opened by itself as the two walked through it.

* * *

Lucius and Aurora we're now in the cabin of a ship with Lucius looking around in wonder. Aurora lead Lucius over to a window and it was there that he saw that the ship itself was wrecked on a small island with the back on the ship and the cabin they were in being on the beach. Lucius also saw Dawn walking on the beach with his clothes in tatters and some of his crew mates trying to kill him.

"They're trying to kill him. Why is his crew trying to kill him?",Lucius asked Aurora with shock in his voice.

"Just watch,''Aurora said. Lucius sighed but continued to watch the scene until he saw Dawn pick up a dead crew members sword then used it to fight off his attackers. Dawn was then beaten to the ground and was about to die until he appeared away from the group of attackers. Dawn then turned around and saw that the group of attackers were now dead.

"How did?"Lucius questioned.

"This is the moment where Dawn's time acceleration abilities were awakened. Once they were, it was only a matter of time before his views also changed.",Aurora said to Lucius. Lucius continued to stare at Dawn as they man's expression changed from shock to slight pleasure slowly. Lucius' eyes narrowed then he looked at Aurora as she began leading him through another door.

* * *

Lucius and Aurora emerged in a ruined courtyard with Dawn in his monster form easily batting away several soldiers who went against him. Dawn chuckled evilly while killing the soldiers and having the fires around them blaze hotter. Lucius scowled at the sight of Dawn pleasurably killing the soldiers then he turned his gaze to Aurora as she said,"Dawn began hate how the world wasn't to his liking and decided to use his new found power to wage a war against any who he saw as an enemy."

Dawn killed the last soldier then he stopped and looked towards where Lucius and Aurora were. Lucius got into a defensive stance but Aurora calmly said,Do not worry. he cannot see us,"

Lucius raised an eyebrow then he looked at Dawn once more as the monstrous man walked towards where he and Aurora. Dawn then walked through Aurora and Lucius before looking around and saying,"Just my imagination."

Dawn then turned his head to the left and saw a teenage girl with blonde hair staring at him with a look of horror and disgust on her face. Dawn's expression softened slightly and he said,"Mithra. What are you doing here?"

"Who's that?",Lucius asked

"That is Mithra, Dawn's sister and another one of your ancestors.",Aurora said.

"Ardyn, why are you doing this? Why are you causing all this meaningless destruction.",Mithra said in a tone that clearly conveyed her sorrow.

"It is not meaningless dear sister. This world is filled filth like them and I am using the powers given to me to purge them from it.",Dawn said as his voice changed to the one Lucius was all to familiar with.

"Do you not hear yourself brother? You're no better than the people you're killing.",Mithra said to Dawn.

Dawn scoffed then said,"You aren't understanding Mithra.",

"No you aren't understanding. You've become the very people you hated and in doing so, are no longer the Ardyn I know.",Mithra said with tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Dawn growled then said,"If I am not Ardyn Praxima anymore then that means, your life is forfeit. As are all the lives of those who stand against me." while revealing his claws.

Mithra stepped back in fear as Dawn neared her then she stood up straight and said,"Even if you strike me down Ardyn, there will be someone who shall defeat you."

"Oh really? And who pray tell would that be?",Dawn asked in a smug voice.

"I know not their name but, I can tell that they will be of our blood and shall possess a power far greater than yours.",Mithra said in a confident and determined voice. Dawn chuckled then said,"Then to shall to me, just as they see the dawn of my era. Hey, Dawn is a pretty good name for me."

Dawn then thrust his claws at his sister, only for a light blue forcefield to appear in front of Mithra and shock him. Dawn stumbled back grabbing his hand in pain then he used his speed to escape and he said,"I shall await this descendent you speak of dear sister." before he used his speed to run away.

Mithra was astonished by this then she said,"I know not what just happened, but I know that it's a sign that my words shall become true someday." with a hopeful smile on her face. Lucius just stared in silence at Mithra then he was lead through an archway by Aurora.

* * *

Aurora and Lucius appeared back in the field and Lucius asked,"Why did you show me that?"

"I showed you it because you needed to see what power did to Dawn and how it changed him. It changed a good man into the one that you've fought and it could very much do the same to you if you allow it.",Aurora said as she walked a few feet away from Lucius then turned to face.

"I won't allow power to change me into Dawn.",Lucius immediately replied.

"How do you know this?",Aurora questioned, awaiting Lucius' answer. Lucius looked down at his hand while saying in a determined voice,"I know because I can't afford to allow power change me. Especially since Dawn is around."

Aurora stayed silent and only listened to Lucius as he said,"Besides, I have some people who'd be pretty pissed at me if I became a Dawn. Don't want that happening." with a smile.

Aurora grinned confidently then said,"Well then, your training begins now." while she got in a fighting stance. Lucius got in his usual fighting stance and prepared himself.

* * *

Back in the real world, Dawn, Midnight, Aurora, and Theo were frozen in time until they all began moving once more. Theo looked around and said,"Huh? What was that?"

"Time was frozen and I couldn't move through it. How is that possible when no time manipulation should be stronger than mine?",Dawn questioned. Aurora just looked around then she looked where Lucius was and said,"Lucius?" in a questioning voice.

Everyone looked to the disappearing dust cloud to see Lucius standing there with his appearance having changed drastically. Lucius' hair was now spiked and longer, going down to collarbone and even having bangs that went past his eyes yet didn't cover them, and his muscular build was now more toned than it previously was. Lucius also had a 3 day stubble style beard. Lucius' clothes had also changed so that now he was wearing a pair of silver shorts that went to half his knee and he had a black and white sash draped around his waist. Lucius was also shirtless and barefoot.

Lucius looked up at Dawn, revealing his the iris' of his eyes to now be light blue instead of brown, and Dawn began laughing hysterically. Dawn stopped laughing then said,"Okay Lucius, I know I destroyed your stuff but that doesn't you should get close to naked out of nowhere."

"What happened to Lucius?",Theo asked Aurora, with the woman shrugging in response.

Lucius stayed silent and only stared at Dawn, with the wind flowing through his hair. Dawn smirked then said,"Okay. Midnight, kill him for me will ya." while Dawn walked over to the center of the quarry floor. Suddenly, Lucius appeared in front of Dawn and delivered a powerful palm strike to the monstrous man's chest, causing Dawn to fly back towards Midnight. Midnight caught Dawn and Dawn had a surprised expression on his face as he watched Lucius stand up straight.

"Whoa.",Theo and Aurora said in a shocked tone.

"How are you able to move so fast; how did you push me back?",Dawn said with anger being present in his voice. Lucius stayed silent as he scowled at Dawn. Dawn gritted his teeth then said,"Answer me damn you!" before fired an energy blast at Lucius. The blast hit the quarry wall, causing part of it to explode off, and Lucius stood a few feet away; completely unphased by the explosion and blast. Dawn, Aurora and Theo gasped then Dawn regained his anger and rage filled expression. Lucius continued to scowl at Dawn then he said in a calm tone,"Theo, you and Aurora stay back while I deal with Dawn and Midnight."

Theo nodded. Dawn gritted his teeth but regained his smug demeanor before saying,"Ha, don't know how you'll do that. You may be able to push me back but you're still a feeble human who needs his precious armor to be protected. Last time I checked, your Revoldriver and all of your watches were destroyed."

Lucius then revealed a driver similar to Dawn's but it was mainly silver with light blue and gold lines it's sides. The face of the driver was white with a pair of clock hands on it and the helmets of each of Vortex's forms on it. (Clock form being on the top, World form being on the right, Queen form being on the bottom, and Counter form being on the left.)

Theo, Dawn, and Aurora gasped with Dawn saying,"What?! You have another driver?!"

"Yes. This is the Chronodriver; a driver made from the remnants of my Revoldriver but it's a vast improvement.",Lucius said as he put the Chronodriver on his waist, causing a light blue strap to wrap around him. The Chronodriver then had regal orchestral stand by music playing as Lucius put his hand near a lever on the side of the face of the driver and said,"Henshin." Before he pushed the lever down.

" **CLOCK, WORLD, QUEEN, COUNTER! SLOWER, STOPPER, REVERSER, ACCELERATOR! ALL OF HIS POWERS HAVE MADE HIM THE BEST, NOW HE RISES TO A NEW LEVEL OF SUCCESS! NOW HE ASCENDS, TO CHRONO VORTEX!",** The Chronodriver announced as armor adorned Lucius.

Lucius now wore silver armor with a light blue under suit that had gold marking on the biceps, thighs, and sides of the abdomen. The torso armor was lightweight and stopped at half of Lucius's abdomen; while also having a pair of thrusters on the back and gold coloring on the chest and abdomen portion. The shoulder pads were angular in shape and had curved upward slightly at the end while having gold trimming all around it. The gauntlets went over the fingers of the gloves and had gold trimming on them as well as appearing like bandaging. The boots went up to Vortex's knees and had the gold trimming on the hem of them. The helmet was mainly silver with a gold faceplate and light blue compound eyes. The helmet also had four horns on it that were silver ( the horns placement being one on the forehead, one on the left side of the head, one on the right side of the head, and one on the back of the head). There was also a silver veil around Lucius' waist that went down to his knees.

Vortex stood in his new armor and he looked at Dawn and Midnight. Dawn scowled at Vortex then said,"So you got another form have you? Let's see what it can do."

Dawn then snapped his fingers and Midnight charged towards Vortex, who stood in place. Vortex put his hand on the Chronodriver's lever then pushed it down making the driver to announce in a regal voice," **CLOCK SLOW DOWN.** "

Suddenly, Midnight slowed down and could barely move forward. Aurora and Theo's eyes widened in surprise while Dawn just scowled. Vortex simply walked up to Midnight then stopped mere inches in front of him before uppercutting the monster into the air. Midnight then slowed down mid-air in front of Vortex before Vortex punched him back towards Dawn. Dawn stepped over Midnight then said,"Alright, you got a fancy trick so what?"

" **QUEEN REVERSE.** ",Dawn heard as Midnight appeared in front of him. Vortex then covered his fist in silver, gold, and light blue energy before punching Midnight in the stomach. This sent the monster hurtling into the quarry's wall before he exploded causing a powerful gust of wind to go towards Dawn and Vortex.

Dawn scowled at Vortex with only rage and anger in his eyes while Vortex simply stared at Dawn. The two men stood in place for many moments then Dawn said,"So you've reached a level of power on par with my own haven't you Lucius."

"You know I have Dawn.",Vortex said. Dawn smirked briefly then he said,"Can't help but feel a little bit of happiness in knowing that we can fight on an even playing field. Well then, why don't we cut the crap and get this over with."

"Agreed. Let's settle things, Dawn.",Vortex said.

"Let's, Kamen Rider Vortex.",Dawn said while getting in a fighting stance. The two titans stayed in place briefly before darting towards one another at their top speeds.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

Dawn smirked briefly then he said,"Well then, why don't we cut the crap and get this over with."

"Agreed. Let's settle things, Dawn.",Vortex said.

"Let's, Kamen Rider Vortex.",Dawn said while getting in a fighting stance. The two titans stayed in place briefly before darting towards one another at their top speeds. When in range of one another, Dawn and Vortex threw punches at one another with their fists colliding and both of them going back a few yards. The two quickly regained their footing and charged at one another once more. Vortex dodged a kick from Dawn then elbowed him the side before blocking a punch and skidding back slightly. Vortex parried another punch from Dawn, only to be kneed in the stomach then punched in the chin. Vortex stumbled slightly then blocked a kick from Dawn before catching a punch then punching Dawn in the gut. Dawn grunted then elbowed Vortex in the face before throwing another punch. Vortex caught Dawn's punch then flipped him onto his back.

Dawn grunted then moved his head to the side before flipping to his feet and kicking Vortex in the side and chest. Vortex stumbled back many feet then he looked to where Theo and Aurora then said,"I need to move us so they don't get hurt."

Vortex then looked at Dawn and dodged a punch before grabbing Dawn by his arm and having the two of them disappear. Theo stood up in surprise and said,"Hey, where'd they go? Aurora did you see that?"

"I did and I'm trying to figure out what happened for myself.",Aurora said while putting her hand through her hair.

* * *

 **(Warning: There is about to be a very big reference to the anime known as Bleach. Reason for this is because it's my favorite anime and because I want it to be in there. You have been warned.)**

In a city of skyscrapers that were on their sides, Dawn and Vortex appeared in the air when Dawn flipped over Vortex and axe kicked him towards one of the many skyscrapers. Vortex landed on his feet then rolled out of the way of a punch from Dawn. Dawn stood up and looked around and said,"What the? Where are we?"

"We're in the time stream. Although I don't know why it looks like the inner world of the main character from Bleach.",Vortex said while looking around at the area. Dawn let out a light chuckle then said,"Not surprising. This place always changes depending on who enters first. Anyway, why bring me here? I know it wasn't just because you wanted to keep those two friends of yours safe."

"I brought you here to talk with you, because all though I know I need to defeat you hastily. I still can't help but wonder why you became like this when you were such a good man.",Vortex said while deactivating his transformation, changing him back into Lucius. Dawn changed into his human form then said,"How would you know I used to be a good man?"

"I know because I saw it; your life. I went into the time stream and trained for about three years. In that time I came to know about how you used to care for children that weren't yours, help the many villages that surrounded your place of birth, fought battles that had nothing to do with you. It all just made me wonder, why did you become the monster I know."

Dawn smirked then scoffed before saying in a care free voice,"Ah what can I say, power changes a man. As does pain. Besides what you saw was the history of a man who had died centuries ago. The one who was betrayed by his own family."

Lucius stared at Dawn then said,"Your sister didn't betray you. She simply saw what you had become."

"Of course you'd think that. You're of her bloodline after all. Sheesh, I knew I should've killed you the second I saw you.",Dawn said. Lucius kept his composure then said in a calming voice,"You're talking about the night I first saw you."

"Of course I am, that was the night I made the grave mistake and underestimating you. Before that I could do nothing but think about the prophecy my sister had spoken so I kept watch of her bloodline, hoping that one day I would find the one destined to kill me and kill them first. I thought I had found that person in your brother, Ron, and with me seeing how easily he could be swayed I decided to give him the ability to slow down time and he was then dubbed Midnight. I had presumed that I averted my fate by getting one of my descendents on my side, then I saw you.",Dawn said with malice growing in his voice. "I sensed you had an affinity for time manipulation yet I ignored you. It is one of many mistakes I plan to set right once I kill you and get what I want."

"What is it that you want anyway?",Lucius said, remaining calm.

"It's simple really. I want to be able to control the timestream and make time itself into my view of perfection. Only reason I haven't succeeded in doing so is because of you and your friends.",Dawn said while changing back into his monster form. Lucius sighed then said,"It's so sad to see that my ancestor could become a monster like you. However, I guess that the phrase "one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it" fits perfectly in this situation. Don't you think Ardyn?"

"As I said, Ardyn Praxima died centuries ago. The one you see before you is Dawn.",Dawn said with hatred and anger consuming his voice. Lucius nodded then said,"Henshin." while activating his transformation.

" **CLOCK, WORLD, QUEEN, COUNTER! SLOWER, STOPPER, REVERSER, ACCELERATOR! ALL OF HIS POWERS HAVE MADE HIM THE BEST, NOW HE RISES TO A NEW LEVEL OF SUCCESS! NOW HE ASCENDS, TO CHRONO VORTEX!"**

Vortex and Dawn immediately charged at one another beginning their fight again. Vortex dodged a punch from Dawn then blocked another before getting kneed his stomach. Dawn punched Vortex across the face then was hit by four strong attacks from Vortex. Vortex blocked a kick then was elbowed in his stomach and skidded back a few yards from Dawn. Dawn leaped towards Vortex and threw a punch at him, only for Vortex to dodge it then knee Dawn in the stomach.

Dawn growled then elbowed Vortex in the side then punched him in the face twice before he was kicked in the stomach. Vortex threw a punch at Dawn, only for it to be dodged. Dawn grabbed Vortex by his throat and tossed Vortex into a skyscraper that was above them. Vortex crashed into the skyscraper, causing windows to shatter and the actual concrete to be cracked. Vortex gasped then easily moved out of the way as Dawn flew up to him and kicked the skyscraper, causing it to begin to fall down. Vortex saw this and saw that Dawn was charging towards him. He then parried a few attacks from Dawn before punching him several times then slamming the monstrous man down to another skyscraper. Dawn crashed into the skyscraper and growled in anger before firing a red and blue energy blast at Vortex, who evaded it.

Vortex then pressed down on the lever on his driver causing it to announce," **COUNTER ACCELERATION!** "

Vortex and Dawn then began fighting one another at untraceable speeds. The two then jumped from skyscraper to skyscraper until they stopped on one and threw punches at one another. The attacks collided and sent a shockwave out causing several of the other building's to have their windows shattered. Dawn then parried a few punches then threw a kick at Vortex, who blocked it and stumbled to the side. Dawn smirked and began relentlessly attacking Vortex, who could only block a few of the attacks before being hit by the others. Dawn chuckled evilly then he slammed Vortex into the building they were standing on, causing the building to break apart into rubble.

Vortex grunted as he and Dawn plummeted towards another set of skyscrapers until Vortex kneed Dawn in the stomach six times then threw Dawn towards the skyscrapers. Dawn landed on one of the pieces of rubble then used it to vault towards Vortex, destroying several pieces of rubble in the process. Vortex met Dawn head on and delivered a strong right hook to the monstrous man's jaw before they both crashed into the skyscrapers below them.

Vortex and Dawn got up and threw attacks at one another before hitting each other in the face. Vortex then punched Dawn in the stomach before getting punched in the face. Vortex then kicked Dawn in the side before punching him several times. Dawn elbowed Vortex in the chest then was punched in his jaw. The two titans then hit each other with all their force, which caused them both to fly back a few feet away from each other.

Dawn grunted then he stared at Vortex, who got up and said,"Getting tired Dawn?" with as much energy as he had when the fight began.

Dawn gritted his teeth, becoming angered at how he was being bested by Vortex. He then growled before having red and blue energy cover his body and he darted towards Vortex. Vortex simply readied himself while pressing the lever on his driver five times.

" **CHRONO CATACLYSM!** ",The driver announced as Vortex's right boot was engulfed in silver, gold and light blue energy.

Dawn drew back his fist and threw a punch at Vortex. Vortex dodged the punch and roundhouse kicked Dawn in his side, causing the monstrous man to tumble on his side then stop on his front. Dawn began to have electricity spark over his body and he struggled to get up while he said,"No, no. I won't lose to you. My plans will be realized."

"No they won't Ardyn.",Dawn heard. Dawn looked in front of him to find his sister, Mithra, standing there with a comforting look on her face. Dawn's eyes widened then said,"Mithra?! Your cursed prophecy will not become true so long as I live." as electricity still sparked on his body and he fell back down.

"You're not living. You haven't been for a long time.",Dawn heard coming from behind Mithra. He looked to Mithra's side and saw his human form standing beside Mithra. Dawn gritted his teeth in anger,"How am I seeing you? What is happening?!"

"You're dying. Something that should've happened long ago.",Ardyn said in a wise voice. Dawn growled then said,"No! I can't die! I'm, I'm!"

"You're finished Dawn. It's finally time for you to rest.",Vortex said. Dawn looked at Vortex then said,"H-how would you know? All you are… is my… goody two shoes descendent."

"I know I am Kamen Rider Vortex and time is on my side.",Vortex said confidently. Dawn grimaced then said,"I always hated that… catchphrase." before falling to the ground and exploding while shouting in pain.

Vortex sighed in relief then looked around as the skyscrapers changed into the field he was in while training. Vortex reverted into Lucius and said,"It's finally over."

Lucius then looked up to see scenes in the sky. One of the scenes had a Kamen Rider that was themed after a cowboy shooting down a bunch of monsters while fighting a bigger monster. Another of the scenes showed a Kamen Rider that had different sized horns cutting down shadowed figures with a scythe. Another of the scenes showed a Kamen Rider that had black and red armor which was beastly in nature fighting off what appeared to be werewolves. The last scene was of a Kamen Rider who had armor that was themed after Gurren Lagann and he was fighting a character from an anime.

Lucius looked at each of these scenes and said,"Who are these people?"

"These are other riders that are in the process of or soon will fight their own battles against evil.",Aurora said as she appeared next to Lucius. Lucius looked at Aurora then he looked back at the scenes and said,"So there are other riders besides just me, Aurora and Theo?"

"Yes. You shall meet them in time but, now you must return to your friends.",Aurora said while opening her hand at side causing a white portal to open next to her. Lucius looked at the portal and nodded before walking towards it. He then stopped briefly and looked at Aurora while asking,"Before I leave, there's one question I have for you."

Aurora only looked at Lucius as he asked his question,"What exactly are you? Because I know you're not Aurora yet you seem so familiar."

Aurora smiled warmly then said,"You know who I am Lucius."

Lucius looked at the ground briefly then he nodded before entering the portal as it closed. Aurora smiled then her appearance changed so that she was a young Caucasian woman with brown hair. This woman smiled warmly then said,"I'm so proud of my son."

* * *

Back in the quarry, Lucius stepped out of the portal and was greeted by Aurora hugging him and Theo running up to him and shouting,"Lucius! That was awesome!"

Lucius nodded as he hugged Aurora back then they pulled apart and Aurora kissed Lucius deeply. Theo looked at the two and said,"Okay guys, I'm still here. Guys."

Aurora pulled away from Lucius then said,"Okay, you need to explain everything that has happened to get you this rather amazing body you have." while adoring and grazing her fingers over Lucius' muscles. Lucius chuckled then said,"I'll get to explanations tomorrow. Right now I just wanna rest for a bit then celebrate the fact that it's all over."

"Understandable.",Aurora said.

"I am all for that. Fighting bad guys is really hard.",Theo said while stretching.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one little buddy.",Lucius said while patting Theo on the back. Aurora smiled then she said,"So, how we gonna get out of here."

Lucius smiled then said,"You both should hold your breath and brace yourselves." while putting his hands on the back of both Aurora's and Theo's heads. He then used his inhuman speed to have the three of them scale the quarry effortlessly.

* * *

 **Few weeks later…**

Lucius and Aurora were laying down in a field together with Aurora laying on Lucius' chest and Lucius having his hands behind his head. Lucius was now wearing a red tank top, blue jeans and black sneakers. He had also shaved his beard.

Aurora was now wearing her hair in a twin braid style and she wore a yellow t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white jordan sneakers.

Aurora sighed then said,"It's nice how you like going out a lot more than you used to, although I wish I was the one who helped you be able to do that."

"You did help me though. You helped me with a lot actually.",Lucius said. Aurora looked up at her boyfriend then said,"Like what?"

"Like with how you helped me defeat a group of crazy people that wanted to use time for their own selfish reasons.",Lucius said while looking at Aurora.

"Besides the obvious reason.",Aurora said.

"Hmm, well then how about how you helped me discover how much I love you by being by my side through everything that's happened throughout these past few months.",Lucius said. Aurora smiled warmly then said,"Good answer Lulu."

Lucius chuckled then he kissed Aurora lovingly and she returned it. The two pulled away from each other then said simultaneously,"I love you."

Suddenly, Lucius' phone began ringing and he answered it,"Hey Theo, something wrong?"

"Uh yeah see. I understand none of this science stuff you and Aurora want me to read so I'd like to know ask for your help.",Theo said on the other line. Lucius sighed then he said,"Have you asked Ashley for help yet?"

"Yeah and she told me to call you because she was busy.",Theo said. Lucius groaned then said,"We'll be there in a bit." before hanging up. Aurora looked at Lucius and said,"Let me guess, Theo needs help?"

"Yeah.",Lucius said.

"How am I not surprised.",Aurora said while smiling. Her and Lucius then got to their feet and began walking back to Lucius' motorcycle while holding hands. Lucius smiled as he looked into the sky then he heard Aurora say,"I can't understand why Theo always calls you to help him with the stuff we gave him to study?"

"Well it's probably because he knows that time is on my side.",Lucius said with a smirk. Aurora chuckled then playfully hit Lucius on his arm as the two chuckled.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Hello peoples, I'd like to thank all of your for taking the time to read Kamen Rider Vortex. It means a lot to me and I thank you immensely for it. Please go read some of my stories and maybe follow and favorite them, tell your friends about em too. Anyway, I shall say thank you once more then I will say goodbye.**


End file.
